Til Death Do Us Part
by oh-you-pretty-things
Summary: Albert Einstein once said that a person starts to live when he can live outside himself. Can Jareth? Will he? JxS.
1. Sacrifice

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. (yadda yadda)

Jareth stood on the precipice of life and death, and on the edge of reason. What he was about to do would be considered foolish by his equals, at best. He did not heed the warnings of the High Queen, and she had looked upon him with a sadness he hoped to forget. He was not the first to do this, and he likely wouldn't be the last.

Sarah. Right now, at this moment, her name was being cursed by some in Faerie realm, and praised by most in the Goblin Kingdom. She had given the cold King a heart, she had made him feel in a way that he had not in a very long time. He was ancient, withering, and bored before he'd found her. Now he felt youthful, alive, and always entertained. The High Queen had wondered what it was about the mortal girl, for she was just a girl, that had captured Jareth so completely. She was certainly beautiful, but her mannerisms and ideals were so childish. Perhaps if she were more refined in mind, the High Queen would not have objected so vehemently to Jareth's request. It was absurd that he should even ask, he clearly was not in his right mind, perhaps she had better contact his father.

Jareth's father had very little success at reasoning with his son. In the end he had called him a "half-wit, looney with little chance of survival in or out of the realm" and stormed out of the castle promptly. He could be heard cursing throughout the streets of the Goblin City and beyond the boundaries of the Labyrinth. He could also be heard cursing for days _within _the confines of the Labyrinth, but that is a story for another time. Although he appeared angry to those who did not know him, he was, in fact, devastated. He had reported what little success he had with Jareth to the High Queen, who had sighed and decided that there was nothing they could do to stop him. Jareth was an unstoppable force, and she knew that if she held him back he'd find a way to get around her consent and follow through anyway.

Sarah. What was it about her? What did she command that had entranced an ancient, revered Faerie King? She had been fifteen when he'd met her, and he had approached her as he had all the others. He was not in love with her then: she was a foolish human child who needed to learn certain lessons in life. Jareth had given her options as to what the lessons would be. A lesson in temptation? She'd passed the test. A lesson in fear? She'd past that as well, but not without a scathing remembrance that stayed with her forever. A lesson in perseverance? She'd aced that one brilliantly. A lesson in trust and forgiveness? She'd thwarted his exam with ease. A lesson in seduction? Ah, she'd almost failed that one, but of course slipped from his grasp at precisely the moment he realized that he'd like to hold her back an eternity or so, just to make sure she had a full grasp on the subject. But, the Labyrinth had passed her because she remembered the words at the last minute. Oh, how Jareth had inwardly cursed her avid studying skills then.

Jareth looked out, examining with perfect clarity the gravity of the situation. He would feel pain, hunger, weakness when it was said and done. He would need to purge his body of toxins on a regular basis, succumbing to base instincts that he was never meant to have. He would need to find work, he scowled at this – what a distasteful thought. He would need to win her with cunning and charm, not magic and dreams. He would have to prove that she needed him regardless of what he could offer her – and if he made this choice, he could offer her nothing. Inhaling deeply and sighing dramatically, he stepped into the void, feeling the change take over him, unpleasantly stripping him of all he'd ever known. Everything he did, starting with the moment he had spoken with her in the oubliette, he had done for her just as he was doing this now for her. If she refused to believe in the love of a Faerie King, perhaps she would believe in the love of a human man.

_AN: I wrote this with the intention of a longer story developing from it, however my beta (oh darling Cliché co-Queen) has suggested that I could just leave it as a one shot. I hadn't thought about it that way when I wrote it, and upon reading it I suppose I could. So, here's the dilemna: would you, esteemed reader and colleague, suggest that I continue this story as a longer fic, or stop here and become the queen of oneshots forever? (ps – I never, ever intended to write as many, if any, oneshots as I have. It all started with The Path Between the Stars and it seems my puny brain won't stop!) I will leave it as an in-progress and see where it goes from there…_


	2. The Human Plight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth, or any characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in the story.

_AN: Since you insisted… Oh, and thanks FaeriesMidwife, I'm still blown away by the compliment._

It was dark and raining profusely. The man winced in pain. It appears that when you make the choice to become human, the fates spare you no hardship in the transition. Jareth had been unceremoniously tossed into the mortal realm, landing from a great height onto his arm. It had been painful – very painful. As he stood up brushing himself off in a very regal manner because it was the only manner he had ever known, he habitually reached for magic that was no longer in his grasp. He frowned, remembering his sacrifice. Glaring at the rain for daring to be so unrelenting on this particular day, he surveyed his surroundings. He found this very difficult in the dark, and once again remembered what he had given up. He could no longer call upon his animal guide to lend him its night vision. The pain in his arm grew sharper, he looked down to discover a small patch of red that was growing slowly on his drenched white shirt.

Jareth ran a wet, gloved hand through his matted hair and frowned again. He'd never had matted hair before, and he didn't like it. He began to notice a strange trembling throughout his limbs, which steadily rose to his jaw causing his teeth to chatter against one another. His expression became perplexed at the phenomenon. The Goblin King had never been cold before. The trembling persisted, and the unpleasant sensation that he felt throughout his body – a numbing of extremities – only increased as he stood there. He inhaled lightly and started to walk forward. He stopped when he reached a busy street. He'd never seen an Aboveground street from this vantage point before. The lights of automobiles were bright and glaring, causing him to have to narrow his eyes in response. As he looked around, he noticed a number of strange creatures wandering the streets. He was taken aback by the cheap plastic masks vaguely resembling his former subjects and the vinyl capes on badly portrayed vampires. Jareth snorted, clearly these mortals had never seen a real vampire. _That_ would give them something to be terrified of.

He was glad of one thing at this time. The fates had been kind enough, despite the method of his transportation, to transport him to a location near to Sarah's dwelling. He wouldn't have to look far for her, which would be convenient given his current state. He shivered, cold spreading through his body and shocking it into misery. He trudged towards the large building in which Sarah lived out her everyday existence. Focusing solely on the building, he stepped onto the road and moved forward. His vision was drawn to a blue car that sped by hastily, narrowly missing the Goblin King, its driver tossing profanities at Jareth. Jareth was stunned by the near-miss, and threw out a few of his own curses. He stepped back, looked left than right, and crossed the street.

Jareth pulled on the outside door of the building, which led to another door. He tugged on that door, and scowled when he found it was locked. How was anyone supposed to get into the building? He stood, dripping and sulking in the outside foyer of the building when a small group of teenage girls masquerading as shockingly under-dressed service people and various creatures came through the outside door, giggling absurdly. Jareth watched as they pushed a button on the wall with a name messily scrawled beside it. The button produced the voice of a person, which Jareth found was just ingenious. It always amazed him the inventions humans came up with to compensate for their lack of magical ability. He grimaced realizing that he would now have to learn all about these inventions, but he shrugged it off figuring it would all be easy for a man of his intelligence. The girls shouted at the voice, and the door buzzed which seemed to indicate that they could enter. They slid past Jareth, still giggling. The last girl in the group, clad as an over-dressed fairy although considerably under-dressed by human standards, smiled both shyly and seductively at Jareth as she past him. Jareth smirked when she was out of sight. There was always one believer in every group, and the believer could never resist the Goblin King, apparently this held true even in human form.

Jareth sidled up to the wall containing the buttons and searched for Sarah's name. Peters, C & Williams, S, #603. A smug grin appeared on Jareth's face. He was quite proud of himself for finding her name on the wall. He was also happy that he could have some place to take off his wet clothes. He pushed the button with an arrogant confidence, imagining Sarah's reaction to him calling on her in such a human fashion. He waited patiently for the sound of her voice to come through. After several minutes, a dark expression crossed his face and he peevishly pressed the button again, with more force. Silence. His brow furrowed in frustration. Sarah wasn't home, or worse, she somehow knew that it was him calling upon her and refused to answer the call. He wouldn't put it past her to behave like a petulant child where he was concerned. He shook his head, it simply wasn't possible. Sarah was older now, and she had no way to know what he'd done – for her. No, she must not be home. Glancing outside at the rain Jareth saw that he had no choice but to wait for her to come home. And, although his shivering had decreased considerably, he was loathed to admit that he was _cold_.


	3. A Tantrum, an Old Lady, and the Police

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in this story.

Several hours had passed and Jareth had still not seen Sarah. He tried the button a few more times, in the end pounding upon it with a vehement rage. An old woman had come into the foyer in the middle of his tantrum. She had unlocked the door and slipped inside, slamming the door shut as Jareth reached for it. She glared at him, her bottom lip coming up much higher than it should be able to. Jareth had glared at her in return, and she had merely narrowed her eyes and continually pursed her lips together in an action that suggested to Jareth that she had no teeth to prevent the movement. It then occurred to him, that among other things, he now had to worry about losing his teeth. He ran his tongue along them worriedly, lost in thought. When he looked towards the door again, the woman was gone.

He sighed, his feet were aching as they never had before in his life, and only because he had been standing on them for a few hours. Jareth was perplexed by this, he had once stood on his feet for 23 weeks straight and never had this sensation. His clothes were now damp against his skin, and although this was preferable to wearing dripping clothes, it was still unpleasant to him. He leaned against the window, noting that the rain had let up considerably, and also that the number of contrived ghoulish creatures wandering about had decreased. It was getting late, and Jareth was getting tired. He discovered a certain ill-temperament that went along with this feeling. It was very different from merely being weary; weariness had only made him find something more enticing to do until the feeling passed. If he was weary of war, he made love. If he was weary of the goblins, he found someone to have an invigorating, intellectual conversation with. And, when he was weary of dealing with Sarah, he had played with her brother. It was all very easy. Tiredness was completely different. He felt himself sliding down the window and sitting on the ground. His legs were sprawled out in front of him, and he felt his eyelids closing. They felt so heavy, which was a ridiculously bizarre concept to Jareth. A human's eyelids don't get heavier with a feeling, so why would it feel that way? Without realizing it, Jareth slipped into unconsciousness.

He was roughly awoken several minutes later by a grating siren and a booming voice.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to either go inside, or leave the premises," the voice said.

Jareth's eyes were bleary, yet another new experience for him. Confused as to what exactly was going on, and ready to call his guard to take care of the voice, he realized that he longer had a guard to call.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, still unable to focus his eyes. His tiredness seemed even more evident after getting some rest, which seemed absolutely nonsensical in his mind.

"Sir, we've had a complaint about you. Apparently you were seen pounding on the wall," there were two men, clothed in a black uniform of some sort, sporting several badges which Jareth recognized as the symbol of some sort of upholder of the law. The one speaking flipped his notepad open. "And, according to the security cameras, you've been here for nearly four hours."

Jareth stretched lazily, and pulled himself from the ground to face this man. His expression was arrogant and commanding.

"I am waiting for someone," he stated simply.

The man in the uniform regarded him blankly and began to open his mouth to speak. Jareth held up a hand, to stop him from speaking, and leaned in close, lowering his voice.

"I'm waiting for a _lady_," he said, putting emphasis on the word 'lady' as though it explained everything.

The uniformed man did not look amused, or understanding.

"Look buddy, you can either go home and call your _lady_ in the morning," he said, wrapping a strong hand around Jareth's forearm and dragging him outside. "Or you can wait outside the building, but you can't stay in here."

Jareth was vastly offended. No one, _NO ONE_ touched him without permission.

"Unhand me, you foolish mortal!" he spat with indignation.

The police officer rolled his eyes and continued to pull Jareth outside. And, it was there, arguing with this foolish uniformed man outside of Sarah's building, that he saw her. She was dressed in an incongruously poofy ball gown in shades of silver and white, with her hair teased into curls, adorned with silver. The gown looked familiar, and he remembered the dance with a smug smirk. Sarah was walking with a group of friends, some dressed up as various ghouls, and others as curiously under dressed creatures. He couldn't understand the trend, perhaps her world had turned into a neverending masquerade. She was laughing, and looked so lighthearted that he felt himself smiling just by looking at her.

The police officer was still talking to Jareth, although he was too busy staring at Sarah to notice. The officer had asked him a question, and Jareth merely replied with a wave of his hand in Sarah's direction.

"There she is," he said arrogantly, as though the officer had been completely out of line in questioning his motives for remaining in the foyer. The police officer followed his hand. Sarah had not seen him yet. She was still smiling widely when one of her friends pointed towards the police officers and Jareth. The smile dropped from her face slowly, and she seemed to say something to her friends that made them stand out of earshot, all but Sarah looking amused.

"Jareth," she said breathlessly. She looked at the police officers, and back to Jareth who was grinning with self-satisfaction.

"Do you know this man, ma'am?" the police officer asked. Sarah's expression was wiped blank in confusion; she seemed to remember herself and nodded, tearing her eyes away from Jareth and looking down at her feet. She regrouped and focused her eyes on the police officer.

"Yes, yes I know him," she said, hands clasped nervously in front of her.

The police officer sneered in irritation. "Well, he's been waiting in your foyer for nearly four hours now," he said, "and was seen pounding on the intercom." He shot a wry glance at Jareth, who Sarah was staring at in disbelief. Jareth merely shrugged, still smiling complacently.

"Oh," was all Sarah could manage to say.

The police officers started to walk back to their car, tossing the comment over their shoulder.

"Well, as long as we have no reason to be here, we'll be going. You better keep this guy on a leash tonight, he's a bit wild."

Sarah merely nodded, not really listening, still staring at Jareth. The police car sped off to find a new injustice to correct. Several questions popped into her head all at once, but a question was not the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Jareth," she said hesitantly. "You look like hell."

_AN: Okay, okay. You guys have to stop, my ego is growing at an alarming rate. :P Plus I may become exhausted from living up to your expectations. Thanks to all my reviewers for reading and giving me fantastic feedback, I appreciate it. Special thanks out to FaeriesMidwife and Tess Michaela Bowie for building my ego up! ;) I won't be able to post a new chapter for a couple of days, so please be patient:D_


	4. Sarah

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in the story.

Sarah stood staring at Jareth in absolute disbelief. What was he doing standing in front of her apartment building in the middle of the night on Hallowe'en? And, on top of that, why wasn't he just lurking around in her apartment, like he had in the past? In fact, she noted mentally, nothing tragic had occurred in her life as of late, so why was he here at all? He only showed up when he could feel that she was vulnerable, like a vulture after roadkill. But most of all she wanted to know why he was here looking so _bad_. All these questions swam in her head, and it was really a race to see which one would reach her mouth first.

Jareth was still digesting her words with a frown. How was it possible to "look like hell"? Had Sarah even seen hell? He looked down at himself and decided that it was not possible for hell to look as good as him. Then again, as he looked down at himself, he began to realize what she meant. He was looking quite disastrous. His boots were covered in a thick, messy layer of mud; some of which had moved up to his pant leg. The back of his pants were dusty from having fallen asleep on the floor of the foyer. His silk shirt was littered with water stains, and harboured a number of tears, not to mention the broad, red stain. What he couldn't see was that his face and his hair were _different _from the last time Sarah had seen him. And, in addition to being slightly dirty from falling onto the ground in the rain, his face was _different_.

Sarah stared at him in wonder, trying to pin down exactly what had changed. Her brow furrowed as she thought about it. She shook her head slightly, feeling that what she was seeing must be wrong, but she thought that he looked _human_. His features had been dulled down, as much as they could be. His eyes remained that brilliant shade of cerulean, one pupil permanently dilated. His nose seemed less sharp; his mouth seemed less…coloured; and, his skin colour was darker – not in the sense that he was tanned, but more that it was believable that blood flowed throughout it. Sarah pursed her lips as she deliberated on the fact that his eyebrows had even become less angled. He was still beautiful, and he was still otherworldly, but he was more _realistic_. No fantastic colours were present on his skin; he looked like your average, above-standard human. Sarah couldn't help her eyes from darting to his hair. And that is where they remained. It was flattened, dirty, and scraggly. What the hell had happened to him?

"What the hell happened to you?" was the first thing out of her mouth after informing him that he looked like hell. Once the words came out, they just kept coming.

"Why are you here? What do you want? Oh my GOD, are you bleeding?"

Jareth just stood there, eyebrows raised, unsure of which question to answer first. He decided that after four hours, perhaps he should tend to his bleeding arm. He looked at it as though it was his first time seeing it. Sarah frowned at him, and was rolling up his sleeve before he had even noticed that she'd moved towards him. With his height, he could see her expression as he looked down upon her. Her brow was furrowed with worry and it was beautiful: her nose scrunched up a bit, her eyebrows pushed down, her lips pursed, her eyes concentrating on the wound. It wasn't serious, and Jareth knew it. He wasn't about to tell her though. There had been few, if any, occasions where Sarah had showered him with her concern. He was pleased that he had caused such a reaction from her. Sarah glanced up to see him watching her with a contented smile. She glowered at him, and then searched in her purse for something to clean him up with. She managed to produce a Kleenex from her purse, and proceeded to wipe up the blood on his arm.

Their close reunion was cut short when Sarah's friends decided that it was safe to saunter over after the police had left. They all wore amused expressions, each of them eyeing Jareth suspiciously. One girl dressed as a referee who had forgotten her pants sidled up to the pair, smiling teasingly.

"Sarah," she started, the sound of her voice causing Sarah to jump. "Where have you been keeping this one?"

Sarah refused to look at her friend, focusing solely on Jareth's injury, when she replied.

"I haven't been keeping him anywhere," she glared up at Jareth, who was amused by the faint blush that had spread across her features. "He keeps himself quite well."

Her friend only smiled knowingly at Jareth, who in turn, looked smug.

"Are you coming with us, or not, Sarah?" one of her male friends, dressed as a cowboy, asked, annoyed.

Jareth gave him an affronted look, and glanced possessively down at Sarah.

Sarah stopped tending to Jareth, and turned to them exasperated.

"You'd better go on without me, I'll catch up later."

They all shrugged, and began walking past them, talking rapidly. All but the under-dressed referee and the cowboy, that is, who glared at Jareth.

"Alright, Sarah," the referee said quietly. "If you're sure…"

Her tone implied that she herself was not sure, and she eyed Jareth suspiciously.

Sarah wrung her hands in front of her, rolling her eyes, "Yes, yes. Just go!"

The referee's face went from concern to knowing amusement. She wriggled her eyebrows at Jareth, retorting: "Have fun, you two!"

She dragged the cowboy behind her, who looked crushed.

"Sarah, if you need anything," he called behind him.

"I'll call, I'll call!" she hollered after him.

Her shoulders slumped, and she looked at Jareth who was watching them leave, mildly confused by the eyebrow wiggling referee.

"Bizarre," he muttered under his breath.

"No, you being here in this…" she struggled to find the right word. "_Grubby_ state is bizarre!"

"Grubby?" he asked, offended.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Now," she sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

_AN: I know, I know! I said in a couple of days! But, I never expected to be sick enough to stay home from work, and therefore have time to work on another chapter. Thanks for the reviews, guys, they keep me going. Sorry for my overzealous use of commas, I just can't help myself._


	5. Conversations at the Dining Room Table

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in this story.

Sarah and Jareth stood for a moment, regarding one another. Sarah was perplexed at his presence, and Jareth was overjoyed by hers. Large raindrops began to fall on the pair, and Jareth glared defiantly at the heavens for daring to rain _again_. Sarah sighed loudly.

"There's no sense in standing in the rain. Come on, let's go inside," she said to the Goblin King.

Jareth followed her silently into the very foyer he'd just been removed from. Sarah dug in her purse for her keys, dropping them nervously on the ground once she'd found them.

"Allow me," Jareth said, smiling valiantly. He swooped down and scooped up the keys in one swift motion, handing them to Sarah on an open palm. He was shocked to find that the motion had just caused a strange sensation in his head. He blinked a few times as the world spun around him. Sarah glanced at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked, staring at him.

"Yes," he said, eyes closed, the fingers of one hand gripping the bridge of his nose. "I believe I have just become…" He struggled, searching for the word. He'd heard it so many times before, especially from mortals that he'd transported to the Labyrinth. "Dizzy," he finished, finally.

Sarah scrunched up her face in uncertainty, shrugged and proceeded to unlock the door. Jareth followed her into the building, and stood beside her while she waited for the elevator. He looked around the inside of her building with disdain. Was his Sarah really living in such poor conditions? Unthinkable. The elevator came to a rickety stop, its door sliding open hesitantly. Sarah stepped inside, and Jareth stared at her in bewilderment.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Sarah asked, agitated.

Jareth stepped into the elevator, unsure of what exactly he was stepping into. He looked around the interior of it suspiciously. Sarah looked at him anxiously, he was behaving very strangely. She stifled a giggle as the elevator began to move and Jareth clutched the banisters on the wall tightly. Jareth narrowed his eyes at her and frowned, straightening his back regally. Sarah looked at her feet now to hide her amusement.

The atmosphere in the elevator became awkward as neither one of them spoke. The only audible sound was the mechanical humming of the elevator ascending and the rustle of taffeta whenever Sarah moved. Sarah and Jareth remained silent, Sarah refusing to even look at the Goblin King. The elevator stopped with a jolt at the sixth floor. The elevator gave another jolt as the door opened, causing Jareth to frown discontentedly.

Sarah led the way to her apartment, once again nervously fumbling with her keys at the door. Jareth merely glimpsed about the hallway, taking in the stained wallpaper and grimy carpeting. He honestly couldn't fathom how someone as beautiful as Sarah could live in such squalor. He was, however, pleasantly surprised by the interior of Sarah's apartment, as she invited him inside.

The walls were lined with bookshelves, each filled to capacity with novels, and the occasional textbook. A small, very comfortable-looking brown couch rest against the one wall not smothered in books, and across from it sat a very old looking television. The apartment was an L-shape, with an open walkway to her meagre dining area. Sarah had a small wooden table with four lovely wooden chairs, and the room gave Jareth a very warm feeling. In fact, the entire apartment gave him a warm feeling. He had only been here once before, and had never left Sarah's bedroom.

Sarah observed him for a moment, taking in those features that she was so unconvinced of earlier. Jareth definitely looked different. She put her purse down, dropping her keys on top of it, and walked off to the washroom. She came back a moment later with a washcloth, ointment, and bandages.

"Well," she said cantankerously. "Are you going to sit down?"

Jareth considered her for a moment, his brow furrowed puzzled at her annoyance, and then sat at her lovely wooden table. Sarah inhaled deeply.

"Give me your arm," she said quietly. Jareth obeyed, watching her intensely. Her fingers trembled as she tended to the wound, and Jareth found it fascinating. He also found the sensation of her fingers against his skin oddly arousing. The human body was most bizarre. Sarah realized that he was watching her only as she finished.

"What?" she snapped, swiping up her medical supplies and beginning to rush off to the washroom again. Jareth grabbed her wrist as she got up.

"Why are you angry?" he asked, sincerely. She sat back down and sighed lightly.

"I'm not, I'm just…" she rolled her eyes up, loathing to admit it. "Nervous."

Jareth tilted his head to the side, interested. She gave him a wary glance, frowning as she did so.

"Why are you here, Jareth?" she asked guardedly.

"For you, of course," he replied simply. Sarah's heart skipped a beat and she was forced to mentally berate herself. She could not fall for his words, it was dangerous. But, his appearance here was also extraordinary, and she needed to understand what he meant.

"Right," she said, forcefully. "Like all the other times?"

"No," he responded, truthfully. "On the other occasions that I have visited you, magic and dreams were always present. That is not the case today, Sarah."

She looked over him distrustfully, raising an eyebrow. He had come to her at various times throughout the last five years, offering her dreams to her every time a major life event occurred. He had been back when she'd had her first taste of heartbreak, back when she'd graduated highschool, back when she'd first moved away from home, and most recently, back when she'd had her last taste of heartbreak. It had been a year ago, in this very apartment. Pain flashed through her eyes at the memory of that life event.

"Is this C. Peters fellow going to be making an appearance?" he asked, innocently. Sarah was in no mood to be trifled with, and he had chosen the wrong question to ask during this particular reverie.

"No, Jareth," she whispered, sharply. "Cory is not likely to ever return to this apartment." She glared at him as she spoke, as though he had intended to harm her with the question. He had not and only gazed back quizzically.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, finally, after staring at him accusingly. "I mean you show up _outside_ my apartment, and you're covered in mud. Not to mention the fact that you're bleeding. I didn't even know that you _could _bleed."

"I couldn't," he retorted. "And, now I can."

"What does that mean, Jareth?" Sarah asked, peevishly. Jareth shrugged lightly.

"It means that before today I did not have blood to bleed, and now I do."

"How is that possible?" she asked, forgetting to be angry. Jareth inhaled deeply. He was not sure how Sarah would handle the news, and prepared himself accordingly.

"I'm…human now," he replied hesitantly. Sarah simply stared at him. She thought that she had heard him wrong. Perhaps she needed her ears cleaned out. The King of the Goblins had just told her that he was human.

"Human?" she asked, breathlessly, taking in his features once more with the new knowledge in mind. "Like, you're going to live and die, and eat, and…do everything else a human does?"

Her question came out stupidly, and she felt a sort of numb dullness wash over her. Jareth simply nodded, watching her reactions very carefully.

"How?" she asked, weakly. "I mean, there must be something you can do to change back, right?"

Jareth watched her face cloud over in confusion as she struggled to cope with the situation.

"No, there isn't," he replied softly. "Nor do I want to 'change back'."

Sarah looked at him, her eyes wide.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Oh."

For a long time they simply sat in silence. Sarah was lost in thought, and Jareth was lost in watching her magnificent brow furrow. It was then, sitting at her little wooden table with the _former_ Goblin King that the last conversation she'd had with him came flooding back.

He'd come to her a year ago, just after Cory Peters had broken her heart into a million pieces. She'd walked in on Cory and a cocktail waitress locked in a compromising position on _their_ bed. They'd argued furiously, the cocktail waitress joining in as she'd no idea that he wasn't single. Eventually Sarah had kicked both Cory and the waitress out and collapsed in tears. The Goblin King, sensing a note of misery in her life, appeared promptly to offer her dreams to her. Sarah had been in no mood for games and sent him packing, but not without using some very choice words. She cringed as she remembered them:

"_Under no circumstances will I **ever** fear, love, or obey a Faerie King! You don't even know what love is! You don't know what makes a human heart tick! You don't even know me! Leave me alone, Goblin King. Come back when you have a heart."_

Jareth had left her alone immediately following her outburst, and she hadn't seen him since. In truth, she had regretted her words as soon as they had left her mouth. Her heartache combined with her quick temper had made Jareth her scapegoat. But, here he was, and with a heart no less. Had he done it for her? Was he really here for her? It hardly seemed possible to Sarah.

Unfortunately, her silent reverie was broken by the sound of Jareth's stomach grumbling. Apparently, the former Goblin King had not eaten for an eternity.

_AN: Oooh, two chapters in one night? Ouch. I need to go to bed now. Enjoy. :)_


	6. Dinnertime

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own the other characters in the story.

Sarah was startled by the noise and she looked up at Jareth. What she saw made her laugh lightly. His face was contorted in a mixture of confusion and pain and his hand clutched his stomach tightly. Sarah smiled widely as she stood up from the table.

"Well," she said liltingly. "What do Goblin Kings like to eat?"

Jareth looked up at her confused. Eat? Oh, he'd never eaten anything in his entire existence; there was no need for it. He thought for a moment, his eyes shifting from side to side, and finally smiled decidedly.

"I should very much like to eat chocolate," he said with conviction.

Sarah stared at him, and burst into laughter. Realizing that he was serious, she bit her lip to keep from continuing her laughing stint.

"Jareth," she replied, amused. "I don't have any chocolate. Besides, I think you need something more substantial. I can only imagine how hungry a man who's never eaten before would be."

Jareth merely glared at her for denying his request. He'd always wanted to try chocolate. Mortal women seemed to find it as appealing, if not more so, than anything he could ever do for them. There must be something spectacular about the food.

Sarah had disappeared into the kitchen, and he could hear her rustling around. He got up from the table and followed the noise. Sarah was half engulfed in some sort of rectangular container, hidden behind a door. He came around the door to find her skirted bottom high in the air as she dug through the container. He was admiring the view when she popped back up to give him a suspicious look. She had a variety of vegetables and meat in her hands, as she closed the door with her foot. Jareth was shocked by the gust of cold air that hit him as she made the action. He was still staring at the container as Sarah started to unwrap the items she'd extracted.

"What is this _thing_?" he asked derisively. Sarah glanced back to see he what he was asking about.

"It's a refrigerator, Jareth. It keeps things cold," she answered, returning to food preparation. Jareth stared at it, and opened the door curiously. He pushed his head in, shocked by the cold air within the refrigerator. He closed the door deciding that he'd had enough cold air for one night. He heard an amused snort from behind him, and turned to find Sarah watching him.

"For someone who dealt with humans for millennia, you really don't know much about our lives, do you?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment, considering his response.

"I was only concerned with what humans wished me to be concerned with," he replied, frowning.

Amusement dropped from her face, and Sarah nodded absently. She turned back to the food. She had made him concerned with her brother, with her toys, with her dreams, with her silly plastic bracelet. No wonder he didn't know about refrigerators. Who was going to wish away a refrigerator? Who was going to dream about refrigerators?

Jareth peered over her shoulder, observing the preparation of the food. Sarah couldn't help but feel slightly nervous with him looming over her shoulder. She didn't feel it was wise for this to continue with her wielding a knife. She put the knife down, and twirled around to face Jareth, finding him dangerously close. Her breath caught in her throat; she could feel warmth emanating from his body, and she got her first hint of his smell. It was intoxicating; so sweet, yet masculine, so…human. She closed her eyes, lost in her senses. Remembering why she'd spun around to begin with, her eyes shot open to find Jareth watching her with a half-smile on his lips. Sarah breathed in deeply, willing herself back in control.

"Could…could you go sit on the couch or something? I find it difficult to work with you so…close."

Jareth raised his eyebrows, nodded, and strode into the living room without any argument or snide remark, whatsoever. Sarah stood for a moment, astonished that he had not retorted in any way. He must have sensed her discomfort. She turned back to her food, wondering if she had been wrong about him all along. She thought back to her careless words. Had she been so wrong? All this time she had thought that he had been the one doing the manipulating, but as she considered that he could very well be here, as a human, because of her…perhaps she had been the manipulator all along. The notion pained her gentle heart. How could she have been so careless with his feelings? She had always thought that he didn't have any emotion, that's how.

She prepared a chicken stir fry, going light on the sauce, unsure of what kind of taste buds the fates had given Jareth. It was easy to make, and she knew it was one of the few things she could prepare that she'd be willing to feed to other people. Sarah peeked into the living room to find Jareth perusing her book collection. She flinched inwardly, hoping he wouldn't find too many of her romance novels. He pulled out a book, and fingered through the pages, a pleased grin crossing his features.

She found herself forgetting all about the stir fry, sizzling in front of her, and becoming completely engrossed in watching him. The transition had taken very little away from his beauty; she let her eyes slide down his torso, stopping below his waist. _Very little_, she mused, smirking. Her sense of smell reminded her that the vegetables needed to be turned, and she was shocked out of her perverse reflection.

She managed to rescue the stir fry, and slide it onto a plate for Jareth. She called him back to the table, and served him his very first meal. Sarah glanced at the clock: 1:31am, November 1st. She laughed inwardly as she considered buying Jareth a baby book to fill in all his firsts as a human. She watched him, eyeing the fork suspiciously, and thought that there were going to be firsts that he'd have that certainly wouldn't be found in any baby book. She blushed unconsciously, and immediately became irritated with herself.

Sarah grabbed the fork from him, and shoved it into a piece of chicken unforgivingly. She then proceeded to place in her mouth and chew.

"Mmmm, chicken," she moaned, closing her eyes to savour the taste. She popped them open, and handed the fork to Jareth.

"Think you can handle that?" she asked. Jareth smiled seductively.

"Yes, I think I can _handle_ that," he responded. It was only then that she realized he'd been more interested in her mouth than her how-to-use-a-fork demonstration. She scowled at him, and stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to see what I can do about clothes for you," she said, looking for an escape from the situation. She turned rapidly, and was out of the room before Jareth had a chance to say anything to her.

Sarah walked into her bedroom, and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door, balling her hands into fists and telling herself to breathe. She needed to be sure that he wasn't just going to disappear tomorrow morning; she needed to know that he wasn't just here because she happened to be the only human he knew well enough to crash on her couch. She sighed and moved towards the closet. Sarah cringed at the thought, but she realized that the only clothes she had in the apartment that would fit Jareth were in _the box_. She'd avoided the damn _box_ for a year, and now she was being forced to open it up. She opened the closet door tentatively, and stared at it. _The box._

_AN: Ah, yet another chapter. I am so productive as of late. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story, it is a lot of fun to write. :) I have to start back at school tomorrow (boo-urns) so updates will eventually become further apart…Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAVID BOWIE!!  
_


	7. Moving On

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters (Cory, the cocktail waitress, Mark, the referee without any pants, etc.)

_AN: This is chapter number two for the day. AND I'M OUT. This is for you, FaeriesMidwife. Just for you. It's short, and it's all you're getting tonight. :P_

Sarah opened _the box _warily, miserably, and she was hit by the scent of Cory. She was slapped in the face with memories. At the top of the box were the pictures, glaring at her in their feigned happiness. She stared at herself, arms wrapped around Cory, wide smiles on both of their faces. She really stared at that specific picture – and had an urge to throw it against the wall. The truth was she hadn't fully released all of her rage surrounding Cory and _the incident_. She hadn't allowed herself to think about it. She had given three years of her life to the man, and he had repaid her with infidelity. Sarah hated him, and she hated to admit that the burn of humiliation still remained, even after a year. She swallowed hard, it was high time she let go of _any _emotion she had regarding the cheating bastard.

Sarah sifted through the various paraphernalia until she reached something soft near the bottom of _the box_. At least Cory hadn't darkened her doorway looking for the items in the box; at least he'd had the decency to stay away from her. He'd sent a friend to collect the majority of his belongings from the apartment, and he'd never come back for _the box_. She pulled on the softness, dragging up a small pile of forgotten clothes. She allowed everything else to tumble to the bottom of _the box_. All Cory had left behind was a pair of jeans, a sweater, a pair of scraggly cargo pants, and a worn t-shirt. They were hardly clothes fit for a king, but they were all she had. She shook the cargo pants out; they were wrinkled and musty, but they would have to do. She glanced at the tag inside the waistband: 34. They were probably going to be too big around the waist on Jareth, but at least they'd be long enough for him. She sighed, collecting up the clothing and kicking the box back into the closet brutally.

As she turned, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. What had she been thinking when she'd chosen that costume? _That _dress, out of all the dresses she could've chosen. Why had she done her hair that way? Why, why, why? She frowned at her reflection. She had not been intent on meeting with Jareth tonight, that's why. She'd been ready to flirt with Mark, to try to move on at least a little bit. She wanted to look pretty; she wanted to be a princess again. She had wanted to feign innocence. She sighed. Poor Mark. She had not been thinking about him when she'd chosen the dress; she had not thought of him as she teased her hair up; she had been thinking about how much she missed Jareth, as irritating as his offers had been. She had been thinking that if she could see him once more, she'd take back her words. She would apologize. She gave her reflection a wistful smile. And, here he was and all she could do was accuse him of trying to hurt her. Poor Mark, indeed. The cowboy never had a chance, not with the Goblin King around.

Sarah sighed, an action that was becoming all too familiar to her tonight. She pushed her bedroom door open and walked to the dining room, clutching the clothes to her chest. She found Jareth stretching lazily on his chair, his plate empty. She was appalled by her lack of awareness, as she had not given him anything to drink. She put the clothes down on the other side of the table.

"Oh, Jareth," she exclaimed, embarrassed by her poor hostess skills. "What would you like to drink?"

She knew immediately that that had been a foolish question. How should he know? He'd never had anything to drink in his life. The look on his face said the exact same thing to her. She smiled, shaking her head and turning to get him a glass of water. She handed him the glass, and he peered into it sceptically. He then attempted to slurp up the water, spilling some on himself. Sarah chuckled; glad she had not given him the dry clothes. He glanced at her and smiled sheepishly. He tried again, this time succeeding. Sarah slid into the seat across from him and leaned her head on her hands, watching him.

"I'm sorry, Jareth."

Jareth looked up at her, baffled.

"For what, dear Sarah?" he replied.

"For…," she shrugged. "For my words last time you came to see me. They weren't fair."

It was Jareth's turn to shrug.

"What's said is said, Sarah." There was nothing malicious in his tone. It was a matter of fact. There was no need for him to forgive her because there was nothing to forgive.

Sarah smiled weakly, feeling more at fault than ever. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Did…" she started. Jareth looked at her attentively, occasionally taking a sip of water. Sarah shook her head and smiled. She was tired, and Jareth looked equally so.

"Nevermind, not tonight," she said softly. "I think it's best if you take a shower and head to bed. We can talk tomorrow."

Jareth nodded in agreement. Sarah was just about to stand up when Jareth spoke.

"Sarah," he said with his silky voice. "What is a shower?"

Sarah's face crumbled in defeat, and she collapsed onto the table, burying her head in her arms. It was going to be a long night.


	8. A Shower and the Battle of the Zipper

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in this story.

Sarah was startled by a velvety chuckle. She peered over her arms with one eye to see Jareth laughing at her. She sat up properly and stared at him.

"You weren't serious," she said dryly.

Jareth was still smiling broadly. The corners of his eyes crinkled up in the slightest way, and Sarah was absolutely fascinated with how beautiful he was. She searched her mind to remember if those crinkles had been there before, and came up short. She couldn't even recall if he had ever smiled that widely for her before. Entranced by his beauty, she decided that those tiny folds had not been there before. Just another by-product of the transition from Faerie to human.

Sarah smiled feebly, relief washing over her. There were a number of things she wouldn't mind showing the former Goblin King how to do, but taking a shower was not one of them. She corrected herself internally, she would _love_ to show him how to shower, but the idea was a little dangerous to her. She'd only just been willing to flirt earlier in the night, and showing someone how to shower passed far beyond any _flirting_ boundaries she'd set for herself.

Jareth was regarding her with an amused expression that she'd seen so many times, particularly while she had been running his Labyrinth. On instinct, her chin jutted out defiantly, and Jareth's expression became more amused. She rolled her eyes more at herself than at him, and started to stand up again. Jareth remained seated, but looked up at her.

"But, in all seriousness, Sarah," he began, the amused expression fading from his face. "I do not know how to use your waterworks."

Sarah had stiffened when he had started to speak, expecting him to say something to rile her. She relaxed a bit and turned from him, about to instruct him on how to use the taps. He was behind her before she'd even noticed that he'd gotten up, his breath hot against her neck.

"I could use a demonstration," he whispered divinely, dragging an ungloved finger up easily from her wrist to just above her elbow. Sarah exhaled audibly, and gripped his wrist, turning to face him. Anger and confusion flashed through her eyes as she glared at him. She glanced at the table, noting that he had at some point removed his gloves and she'd never noticed. She dropped his hand, turned on her heel, and began to stalk out of the room collecting Cory's clothes from the table as she went. She said nothing to Jareth, and he followed her with a lazy grace, smirking lightly.

Sarah waited until he joined her in the washroom, and rapidly went through how to work the taps. She was uneasy from being trapped in such a small room with Jareth, especially after a tiny touch had just further awakened feelings that she had been trying to quash. She placed the cargo pants and t-shirt on the counter, as she did so she looked up at the mirror to find Jareth watching her intensely. A quick blush rose to her cheeks, and she felt that she must leave the room immediately to stop herself from jumping into the shower with him. She turned around, giving Jareth a wry sideways glance, trying to slide past him out of the small bathroom. Again she was hit by his scent, sweet, like fairy dust. She was closing her eyes again, becoming lost, when she remembered something very important: fairies bite. She slid past him and was out in the hall, leaving Jareth smiling at her mischievously. She narrowed her eyes, and closed the door behind her.

Sarah moved quickly into her bedroom, the fear of a loss of control guiding her limbs. She closed her bedroom door, leaning against it for the second time that night. She closed her eyes in irritation. How the hell was she supposed to go about her daily life with Jareth in her apartment? Every time she turned around, she had to stop herself from ravaging him. It was getting ridiculous. She blanched, realizing that if he had this effect on her as a human, how had she been able to resist him five years ago – when he was a fae, and she a teenager with raging hormones? She really must be getting weak in her old age.

Sarah sighed, and reached behind to her back to undo her frivolous dress. It was definitely time to get out of the costume; this night had had more enchantment than she'd needed – the constant reminder of another enchanted time in her life was not necessary. She tugged at the zipper, and a deep dread filled her. She couldn't get the zipper down all the way; the conflictingly puffy sleeves of the gown preventing her from being able to pull it down herself.

She cursed inwardly, remembering that Maria had done the dress up for her because of that exact reason. Maria was not here, and the dress was getting uncomfortable. Sarah struggled with the sleeves, trying her damnedest to pull the zipper down. The icy chill of fear spread down her spine as she considered the alternative. She had barely been able to remain platonic with Jareth when he had scarcely touched her arm, how was she supposed to stay modest if he was the one unzipping her dress? No, she had decided that she would undo the dress by herself, if it was the last thing she did.

Sarah continued to struggle with her fantasy dress, hearing the sound of the shower running. In addition to the physical battle of the zipper, she was having a mental battle not to imagine Jareth in the shower. That was the last thing she needed right now. Why the hell did he ooze sex appeal? Irritation washed over her, and she smiled slightly, she could deal with being irritated. She collapsed on the bed in frustration, burying her face in the soft duvet. She then remembered that she had not set the couch up for Jareth to sleep on. Admitting that she had lost the battle with the dress, she slid off the bed and headed towards the linen closet.

She grabbed some sheets, a pillow, and a blanket and moved towards the couch. She was halfway done setting it up when she heard the shower being turned off. In her tiredness, Sarah had forgotten that the back of her dress was half-undone. Jareth came sauntering into the living room, dressed in the cargo pants and t-shirt, his hair wet. Sarah looked up, and then stood up unintentionally, shocked by how sexy Jareth could make such a simple ensemble appear. He gave her a careless half-smile, which she mindlessly mimicked before catching herself. She scrunched her nose up in irritation with herself, and returned to making the couch up.

Jareth moved up behind her, noticing that her dress was half unzipped. His breath caught in his throat at the site of her bare skin, but he showed no outward signs of it.

"Would you like some assistance?" he asked her, politely.

Sarah was half-way through a declination when she realized that he hadn't been referring to making a bed up. She reached back unconsciously, feeling the undone zipper under her fingertips. She blushed furiously, unable to look him in the eye. She wanted more than anything to decline the offer, but her discomfort was winning, and she nodded silently, still unable to look him in the eye. She breathed in deeply, and pulled her long hair aside to allow him access to the zipper.

He pulled the zipper down with slow deliberation, his hand so very close to her skin. She could feel the heat of his hand all the way along her spine, and it sent shivers of pleasure throughout her body. The end of the zipper rested just below the small of her back, and just above where the curve of her buttocks began. Jareth rested his thumb in that small area of her back, his fingers resting lightly on her waist. The gentle pressure was driving Sarah to the edge and back again. He moved in closer, his other hand teasing her hair in his fingers, raising a tendril to inhale the scent of her. Sarah felt herself start to lean back, her eyes closed in ecstasy. Jareth had made the simple act of unzipping a dress a rather sensual and intimate encounter. His hand slid from her hair to her neck, and she tilted her head in response, a moan almost escaping her throat. The heat of his hands on her body was electric, and his breath ragged in her ear.

It was Jareth who broke the contact this time, stepping back from her and swallowing stiffly. He was surprised by the elemental moment they'd just shared. He stared at her as she glanced over her shoulder, his jaw set in control. She stared back at him, lips parted and swollen in arousal. Although her body had been condoning every touch, her mind had been screaming against it and this was evident in her eyes. She wondered how Jareth knew to break contact before it went too far. She was still breathing heavily when she nodded subtly.

"I'm…I'm going to head to bed," she said, her voice husky with desire. "Thank you." She looked at him standing there, in just as much inner turmoil as her. She turned and rushed to her bedroom, slamming the door shut, reeling from innate attraction. She wondered silently if she would get any sleep tonight.

Jareth collapsed on the couch, in awe of the raw desire he felt in his human body. He'd noticed earlier that the human body could become aroused by the simplest touch, but he had never intended such an intense moment to pass from simply unzipping a dress. He glimpsed down at his pants, shaking his head at the easy erection he'd received by barely touching Sarah's skin. He frowned unable to comprehend that it was the _anticipation_ that had set him afire. He rolled over onto his side, lost in thought. He was in love with Sarah, he had wanted her more than anything, and he had no doubt of her attraction to him. Yet, the apprehension that had rested in her eyes the entire night was what had made him step back from her. He didn't understand where her fears lay; he'd given up everything he'd ever known for her, and yet she still regarded his feelings with trepidation. Perhaps he'd have to spell it out for her. Sarah was so stubborn, and she always wanted to take everything at face value, even now. He wished, just this once, that she'd take his feelings for granted.

Jareth yawned sleepily. It had been a very eventful evening, and he was exhausted for the first time in his entire existence.

_AN: Scandal. Oooh. To keep Jen appeased...or just teased._


	9. Morning After

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in this story (Maria, Mark, Cory, Jareth's friend: the microwave, etc.)

Sarah awoke to the insistent beeping of her alarm clock. She groaned as she reached over to hit the snooze button. The clock glowed a furious 6:30 a.m. and Sarah cursed herself for going out the night before. She sat up in bed, and saw her reflection through bleary eyes. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, and instantly wished that she hadn't. Her hair was still teased from the night before, puffed up in a mass of knotted, hairsprayed tangles, and her makeup was smudged under her eyes. Sarah tossed her duvet to the side and swung her legs over the side of the bed, forcing herself to wake up.

She smirked at the pile of clothes on her bedroom floor. All that was missing was the parka. Somehow she'd managed to convince herself that nothing kills desire like several layers of clothing, which of course she'd been forced to peel off throughout the night. She looked down at herself, acknowledging that she had tossed pretty much every extra piece of clothing she'd added to her sleeping ensemble onto the floor. Sarah sat on the edge of her bed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She scooped a pair of pyjama pants and a sweatshirt from the floor, throwing them on overtop of her current outfit, and headed out to the washroom. Sarah wasn't quite ready to saunter into the living room to see Jareth just yet. She was telling herself that she was afraid to find him still there, but in truth she was terrified of _not_ finding him there.

Closing the door behind her, she started to perform her typical morning routine. Go pee. Brush teeth. Have shower. She was halfway through brushing her teeth when she heard Jareth approaching. He had woken up on her couch, remembering all that had transpired the night before. Stiffly, he had sat up, stretching out his neck muscles. He silently noted that a very important lesson had been learnt: couches did not make good beds. But, he soon discovered something worse than a stiff neck. He had an odd sense of urgency below the belt. He immediately recognized it as a need to relieve himself and had hurried to the washroom, only to find that it was occupied.

"Sarah," he said, his tone commanding. Sarah had half expected him to continue with "don't defy me", but he hadn't.

She opened the door a crack, toothbrush hanging from her mouth, looking at him expectantly.

"I need to use the lavatory," he said, through gritted teeth.

Sarah looked down at his legs that were nearly crossing in urgency and smiled cruelly. She raised her eyes back to his face, amusement evident. Sarah opened the door fully, allowing him to slide in as she slid out. She turned around, once she was in the hall, pulling the toothbrush out of her mouth.

"Oh, Jareth, this is very important," she said, toothpaste smeared on the corners of her mouth, which was spread in a slight smile. She was waiting until she had his complete attention – she did. "Don't forget to put the seat down."

Jareth narrowed his eyes at her and slammed the door while Sarah let out a giggle. She continued brushing her teeth in the hallway. The thought struck her suddenly.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" she called through the door.

She'd received a growl in response. She shrugged, figuring he could clean up his own mess. Jareth, on the other hand, had wanted to inform her that he wasn't a child. Even though he'd never had the need before, he'd seen that damn dwarf relieve himself in the front pond of the Labyrinth enough times to catch the drift. Instead of replying to her, he focussed on the task at hand, revelling in the relief it brought him. Sarah heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on and off through the door. She was still standing there, ear cocked to the door when he opened it. She'd almost fallen on him, toothbrush in mouth. He first looked smug at having been successful at a human action without any assistance, then he looked bemused at Sarah's present position at the door, and finally, he looked worried, running his tongue along his teeth. Sarah pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth and looked at it.

"I'll get you one tonight, after school," she said, aware that it was worrying him. She slid past him deftly and closed the door in his face, continuing with her routine. Jareth moved back to the couch, where he rested languidly, trying to ignore the grumbling in his stomach. Eventually Sarah came into the room, fully dressed in a pair of worn, flared jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Her hair was smooth and straight, and she looked very much like herself again. Her fingers were hooked in the belt loops of her jeans as she moved to the end of the couch. She looked at Jareth, looked at her watch, and then rushed into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" she called.

"Yes, I believe I am," he called back.

Sarah set a box of cereal and a carton of milk on the dining room table. She grabbed a couple of bowls and spoons, and sat down, pouring herself a bowl and shaking the box at Jareth to indicate that he should join her. He watched as she practically inhaled the food and wondered how she could remember to breathe in all that. He sat down slowly, pouring the cereal out of the box calculatingly, watching each piece fall. Sarah rolled her eyes and tipped the box further.

"No time, Jareth! I have to get to school!" she exclaimed hurriedly.

"School?"

"University," she replied. She was already dropping her bowl in the sink.

"Okay, leave your cereal for a minute," she demanded. "And, come here."

She pointed to a small box on the counter.

"This is a microwave," she said, opening the door. "And it is your friend."

Jareth stared at it speculatively, doubting that a box could ever be his friend. Sarah briefly walked him through how to use a microwave, and then proceeded to show him where she kept various microwavable foods.

"If the phone rings, just ignore it," Sarah said while putting on her coat.

"Phone?" Jareth asked. Sarah pointed to her phone, and Jareth nodded, still not understanding what it was.

"Anyway, just let it ring. The answering machine will pick it up eventually."

Jareth raised his eyebrows, "Answering machine?"

"Yes, it will take messages for me and record them. I can listen to them later, though I doubt anyone is going to call today."

Jareth was staring at the phone. "Ingenious," he muttered. Sarah shook her head resignedly.

"There are a lot of books in here, in case you hadn't noticed. Feel free to read any of them," she said, slipping her shoes on and swiping up her backpack. She paused, and turned violently.

"Except," her tone was sharp. "For _them._"

Sarah pointed to the book shelf in the far corner of the room. It contained every single romance novel she'd ever read, and the last thing she needed was Jareth snooping around in those and getting anymore ideas than the ones he already had. Jareth nodded, however he was more interested in the forbidden bookshelf now than he would have been had she not said anything at all.

"I'll be back around four," she called to him from the door. "Please, try to stay out of trouble until then."

Jareth glared at her indignantly.

"I believe it has always been _you_ that's caused trouble in the past," he replied crisply.

By the time the words had exited his mouth, she'd already left the apartment, and he was left glaring at the door.

_AN: Oh, what a follow-up. COOL DOWN TIME! Don't be too disappointed…just be patient. ;)_


	10. School and Learning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own Cory, Maria, Mark, and any other delightful little mortals I decide to throw into the story.

School had been a definite pain for Sarah. Maria was demanding to know all about her mystery man and why she hadn't rejoined them the night before, and Mark was avoiding eye contact with her at all costs. In addition to that little drama, Sarah was having a hard time concentrating on her studies. She was alternately worried about leaving Jareth alone, and about _not_ leaving Jareth alone. Last night he'd barely touched her, and yet he'd set her alight in passion. She was embarrassed just thinking about it. He must've thought she was an easy prey. However, the idea did not stay in her mind for long. After all, he had said that he was here for her. He was here and he was human, why couldn't she just let go and enjoy that fact?

Sarah sighed. Human men were hard enough to deal with, but a Faerie king turned human? With sex appeal seeping from every pore? That was a thousand times worse. She sighed again, audibly, causing her professor to turn his attention to her. She was then forced into a debate about old English literature, and likewise, forced into temporarily forgetting about the former Goblin King.

Immediately following that class, the full scale assault had been launched. Maria pounced on her, literally and figuratively.

"Way to sigh in class, Sarah," Maria teased. She was still wearing the referee's shirt she'd had on the night before, although it was now accompanied by a pair of baggy jeans.

"Anything to do with the mystery man last night?" she asked, smiling suggestively. Sarah glanced at her wearily.

"Whose jeans are you wearing?" Sarah asked, turning the embarrassing conversation around on her friend. Maria blushed slightly.

"Jeff's," she replied. "Like you didn't see that one coming."

Sarah merely shrugged. Maria was right; she'd seen that one coming for a long time.

"Anyway, no subject changing allowed," Maria pouted. "Who was Prince Mullet anyway? You didn't tell me you were seeing someone new."

Sarah turned a pained face to her friend, and sighed loudly again. How was she supposed to tell her best friend about Jareth? Oh, you know, he was this Goblin King who I wished my brother away to in a fit of adolescent rage when I was fifteen. But, hey! He's human now! Nope. That wouldn't work out well at all.

"He's just someone from my past," Sarah responded, noncommittally, waving a hand. Maria shot her a disbelieving look.

"Honey, the only past I know about included Cory."

Sarah frowned at the mention of his name. She didn't want to discuss Cory right now.

"Before him, Maria," she replied, agitated. "Do we really have to discuss this anymore?"

Maria shrugged and followed Sarah into the on-campus store. Sarah grabbed a sandwich for lunch, and a toothbrush and a chocolate bar for Jareth.

"Chocolate, Sarah?" Maria asked, eyebrows raised. "You don't even like chocolate."

Sarah said nothing, which Maria interpreted as an invitation for further teasing.

"Feeling less than fulfilled, Sarah?" Maria's eyebrows were wriggling furiously.

"No, it's not for me!" Sarah exclaimed, annoyed. "It's for Jar…" She stopped herself, and cursed inwardly. She hadn't wanted to admit any details to Maria yet, not until she was sure that when she came home, Jareth would still be there.

"Jer?" Maria asked, intrigued.

"Jareth," Sarah conceded.

"Interesting name," Maria mused, picking up a bag of chips idly. "Does this Jareth like chocolate?"

"I don't know," Sarah answered truthfully. "He doesn't know either."

"He doesn't know? What, he's never had chocolate before?" Maria was shocked. She stared at the chocolate bar in Sarah's hand in horror, and snatched it from her abruptly.

"Maria," Sarah whined, following her friend to the back of the store.

"Honestly, Sarah, I thought I raised you better," Maria called back to her. "You can't feed a sexullent man like that a Jersey Milk! For shame, Sarah!"

Sarah was exasperated. What now? She thought. Maria stopped at the back of the store and scooped a small red bag off the rack, dropping it into Sarah's hands. Sarah looked at it for a moment, realization dawning on her. Lindt. Lindor. Delicious truffles. Of course. Sarah shrugged at her friend, Maria was right – there was only one brand of chocolate that she could afford that would be fit for a king. She turned to pay for her items.

As they left the store, they ran straight into Mark. He tried desperately to avoid the pair, but he was already trapped in Maria's radar. She slapped him in the arm hard.

"Hey, Mark!" she said, cheerily, giving Sarah a sidelong glance. Sarah was embarrassed and a little sad that she had abandoned him last night; he seemed like a good guy.

"Uh, hey," he said quietly, refusing to look in Sarah's direction.

"Did you hear?" Maria continued. "Prince Mullet has a name!"

Mark reddened, clearly not wanting Sarah to know about any conversations that her friends had embarked on. Particularly on the subject of 'Prince Mullet'. Sarah noted mentally that she really had to get Jareth's hair cut, if only to avoid further mocking.

"It was a wig," Sarah muttered.

Mark stared at her for a moment, and then suddenly remembered that he had something else to do, which happened to be in the exact opposite direction of wherever Sarah and Maria were going. Sarah watched him rush through the hall, nearly knocking over several people in the process.

"It was _not_ a wig," Maria stated.

Sarah looked at her, about to protest. Maria put a finger on her lips.

"You can't fool me, Sarah Williams. I'll have you remember that I'm a beauty school dropout."

Sarah rolled her eyes. She should have known better. Maria was her hair guru. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Hey, do you think you could cut it for him?" The words jumbled out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them.

Maria shrugged slightly.

"But, where is he now, Sarah dear?" she asked, a knowing smile stretching across her features. Sarah closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks flush as she did so. She'd been caught, again. Maria nudged her shoulder, savouring Sarah's discomfort.

"Sure, hon," she said teasingly. "When do you want this fantastic event to take place?

Sarah's eyes popped open. Not tonight, she thought. She had too many things she wanted to ask him tonight.

"Tomorrow night, Maria."

"Okay," Maria replied happily. "I'm pretty excited to meet Prince Mullet properly."

Sarah parted ways with Maria to head to her philosophy class. She headed back to the apartment immediately following the dull class. She was always amazed at how her professor managed to make a subject like the existence of God into the most boring lecture of all time. She slid the key into the lock, and pushed open the door, partially frightened at finding the apartment in shambles, and partially frightened at finding that Jareth had left.

He had not. In fact, he was lounging lazily on her couch, his nose in a book. Sarah closed the door behind her. Her nose caught the scent of food burnt beyond recognition, but she found no signs of anything tragic having occurred in the kitchen. Sarah looked at the pile of books on the table next to Jareth. They were textbooks, every single one. Had he read all those while she was gone? Amazing. He was currently engrossed in an Astrophysics textbook. Sarah wrinkled her nose in disgust. Cory was a physics major at her university, getting his PhD in ticker tape or something. Sarah never could follow any of it.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hello, Sarah," he replied, his nose still deep inside the book. "This is fascinating, Sarah. I had no idea that humans were so clever."

She sneered at him and resisted sticking out her tongue and reminding him that he was now human. Jareth hadn't even looked at her yet. She strolled into the kitchen, and inspected the contents of the fridge, settling on an apple.

"Sarah, honestly, it's amazing how humans were able to remove every ounce of the art of magic from the stars," Jareth called to her excitedly. She had never heard that tone in his voice before. She was intrigued and leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen to watch him read.

"It's incredible," he continued. "Trajectories, lightyears, supernovas. What incredible creations to explain the magic of stars!"

He finally looked up at her, just when she'd managed to wrap her mouth around the apple, widely, juice dripping down her chin. She wiped it off nervously. Jareth grinned at the sight and continued talking.

"I never knew that you studied stars, Sarah," he whispered, spellbound.

Sarah chewed on her apple slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

"I don't."

"You don't?"

"No,"

"Oh."

Jareth regarded Sarah for a moment, confused. Sarah inhaled deeply. It seemed no matter what she did, she would never escape Cory's influence.

"Cory does," she said, finally. "Or, rather he doesn't. He studies physics, but not astrophysics. It was just a required class."

Jareth nodded derisively, and buried his nose back in the book.

"Did you read all of those?" Sarah asked, chomping away at her apple.

Jareth glanced at her for a moment.

"Yes."

Sarah just watched him reading. She felt as though he was trying to hide from her. She then realized why.

"You can talk about it, Jareth," she said smoothly. "Cory hated astrophysics, he said it was pointless to study the stars."

Jareth looked at her, incensed.

"Pointless?" he sputtered. The stars were the very essence of his life.

Sarah shrugged and moved to sit on the couch. She placed a hand on Jareth's, and smiled.

"_I _don't think it's pointless."

_AN: First and foremost, thank you to all my reviewers! I appreciate the encouragement, and I am happy to be entertaining you with this story. I adore writing it. And, here I thought everyone would be disappointed that I didn't carry on the scandal…all in good time, all in good time. Next, in regards to Lindt Lindor truffles…although I consume enough of them to consider purchasing stock in the company, I don't own the name and all that jazz. I guess that was a mini-disclaimer, just in case. Mmm, truffles (how could I have made Sarah not like chocolate? How? HOW I ASK YOU?). Moving along, on the topic of astrophysics: I love astrophysics, and at one point had considered majoring in it. Of course, I was abruptly reminded by my marks that I hadn't the talent for regular physics, and therefore likely wouldn't do well in astrophysics. Alas, I digress. If there are any astrophysicists out there (which is possible!), I apologize in advance for any mistakes I may make. I have a general knowledge of the field, but general schmeneral, I'll probably make mistakes. Finally, on the topic of long author's notes….okay, okay I'm done._


	11. Chocolate and the Future

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in the story (especially Maria, I've grown quite fond of her and her wriggling eyebrows). Also, I do not own Lindt Lindor truffles, they are presumably owned by Lindt. (Well, it's not to say I don't own _any_ Lindt Lindor truffles…because that would be lying…but they will soon disappear into my belly and then I'd be telling the truth again…)

Jareth looked at Sarah and saw only sincerity. He stretched forward and brushed his lips against her temple. Instead of the shocked jump that he had expected, he felt her relax against him. Sarah wanted nothing more than to collapse into his shoulder and allow Jareth to comfort her with his warmth. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Fairy dust. Fairies bite. Who cares? She finally shook herself from his magic. She realized it wasn't _magic_, it was Jareth. She looked at him tentatively. Falling in love was not an option. But, what if she had already fallen?

Sarah stood up from the couch and Jareth's eyes followed her as she moved back towards the front door. She bent down to pick up the bag she had brought in with her.

"I've brought you some presents," she said, smiling.

She sat next to him again, and dug through the bag. She looked at him teasingly, and he merely watched her. He was trying hard to hide it, but he was excited; a small part of his Faerie nature still present. She gripped the bag of truffles and leisurely pulled them out of the bag, eventually dangling them in front of his face. He looked at them, frowning.

"Truffles," he said with disgust. Sarah looked at him, and then at the bag. She repeated the action, completely unsure of what the problem was. He had wanted to try chocolate, and she had brought him chocolate. Silently she cursed Maria for taking away the Jersey Milk. It was simple and pure. Now she had a bag of moderately expensive chocolate that would take her months to consume.

"Although I have only been eating for a day, Sarah, I have found that I don't like mushrooms," he said quietly. "I have read about truffles." He said this as he pointed to a book about France. Sarah finally caught on, and a wide, easy smile spread across her face. It was Jareth's turn to be confused.

"Jareth, these are _chocolates_," she laughed with emphasis. "Not gross little mushrooms that pigs sniff up."

"Oh."

And, with that, he snatched the bag and tore it open with a grace Sarah had never seen. Of course, the only people she'd ever seen open Lindt Lindor packages were rabid, chocolate-loving fiend girls from beyond. Jareth didn't know what chocolate tasted like, and therefore had no knowledge of the urgency of the matter. He removed one perfectly round truffle from the bag and inspected it with scrutiny. Sarah couldn't help herself from smiling.

"Just eat it already!" she commanded.

Jareth shot her a sideways glance and popped the truffle into his mouth. He rolled it around, relishing in the melting sensation and becoming lost in the shock of sugar. He closed his eyes to better utilize his sense of taste. He shook his head, and peered at Sarah, who was watching him with enjoyment.

"I do not understand," he said in puzzlement. Sarah looked at him, eyebrows raised, expecting a question. Jareth frowned slightly, and avoided looking her in the eye. He was trying to think of how to say it to Sarah, human morality sneaking in. He finally conceded that there was no good way to say it, and if Sarah became angry, he would have to deal with it accordingly.

"In my experience, women tend to enjoy chocolate," he snuck a glance at Sarah, who was smirking slightly. "Sometimes more than other…specific….actions."

He finally finished and refused to look at Sarah. He was confused by the emotion; he had never felt ashamed of anything in his existence, least of all his experience with women. Somehow, with Sarah's expectant eyes on him, he began to realize that perhaps he should be at least aware of the moral implications of his past actions. Jareth looked up at her, finally, finding her laughing lightly, both at his embarrassment and his statement.

"Endorphins, Jareth."

"Endorphins," he repeated.

"Chocolate releases endorphins," she whispered to him, moving her face close to his.

"The same endorphins released," she paused, enjoying his discomfort on the subject.

"During sex."

Sarah stared at him knowingly, an amused smile playing on her lips. He narrowed his eyes at her slightly and frowned bemusedly.

"Hmph."

Sarah reached into the bag once more, producing the toothbrush and handing it Jareth.

"When you're done discovering chocolate, I'll show you how to use it."

Sarah started to head to the kitchen to make up something edible for dinner when Jareth's fingers lightly encircled her wrist. She stopped moving, her back to him.

"Sarah, you've given so much to me," he said quietly. "Without asking for anything in return."

Sarah's mind reeled. Ask for something in return? He'd given up being a Faerie and a King for her, what else could she ask for? That is, if he in fact had done so for her. She was about to ask him the questions that had been festering in her brain when he continued talking.

"May I do something very small for you, in return?"

As he asked the question, he dragged the fingers of his free hand across her palm delicately. Sarah said nothing, lost in the sensation. Jareth looked up at the back of her head, seeing only a hint of flushed skin hidden behind a curtain of ebony. He used his fingers to flatten out her hand, and moved his face close to it. Sarah could feel his breath caressing her skin; his long hair tickling her palm so slightly. She felt her heart begin to pound. How was he able to do this to her with the smallest touches?

Jareth dragged a finger along the top of her palm, just under her fingers. The sensation was nearly erotic.

"You are romantic," he said, his voice rich and intense. Had Sarah just heard him correctly? Did he just tell her that she was romantic? Her thoughts were cut short as he dragged a finger smoothly across a slightly lower section of her palm.

"Interesting," he breathed. He then started dragging two fingers across her palm, at first together horizontally, later separating: one continuing horizontally, the other dragging down to her wrist. Sarah inhaled deeply, trying once again to remain in control over her own senses.

"A strong sense of mind, but a cautious childhood?" he asked softly, his velvety voice delighting her ears. She sensed a tone of mockery in his voice, but it wasn't malevolent, simply teasing.

"From you, Sarah, how could I expect any less?" he laughed throatily, and Sarah felt herself smiling in response, although he could not see her face. She was forced to close her eyes and give into the sensations he was causing across her palm.

He continued to drag his finger down the vertical line on her palm, swooping across her palm.

"Ah, strength and enthusiasm, and," he paused glancing up at her, curious at her reaction. "An active love life."

Sarah showed nothing bodily, but internally she was drawn by his voice just saying the words. The words "active love life" coming from Jareth's mouth. Yes, please.

"Hmm, one marriage," he whispered, as interested in the information as she was.

Chuckling, he traced one more line on her hand. Sarah's eyes popped open. What was he laughing at now? Did she have sweaty palms? Because at this point, she'd have to say that her palm wasn't the only sweaty part of her body.

Jareth said nothing, and lightly kissed her palm, sending a new wave of ecstasy through her. Her hand instinctually closed from the unexpected touch, and she was drawn back to reality when her fingers gently brushed Jareth's nose. Sarah would have liked to swing around and kiss him madly, but she fought the urge because the question was burning inside her. She pulled her hand away and turned to face him, a natural blush of arousal across her cheeks.

"What did you see?" she asked. Jareth smirked at her lazily, indicating that he wasn't going to tell her.

"What?" she asked, irritated at his lack of response.

Jareth stood to his full height, causing Sarah to have to tilt her head back to look him in the face. He bent down, bringing his face close to her ear.

"You won't want in the bedroom," he whispered, sliding past her to the kitchen. Sarah was left breathing in heavily, staring at her couch. She scratched her eyebrow absently, and wandered to bathroom, shaking her head. Once in the bathroom, she stared at her reflection, embarrassed to find a girl smitten with lust. From fingers touching her palm. Telling herself to breathe, she splashed her face with cool water. She shook her head at her reflection once more, and noticed a pile of clothes in the corner of the bathroom. She frowned and scooped them up with one hand.

Sarah walked out to the kitchen. She wanted to ask Jareth her question; she wanted to know if he was here to stay, or if this was just another game. When she finally reached the room, she found him now chewing on an apple contentedly. The sight brought a smile to her lips, and she found that she could not bring herself to ask the question. She wasn't ready to hear the answer. Jareth stared at her hand, his brow furrowed in bewilderment. Sarah looked down at her hand.

"Oh, these are going in the garbage," she said, striding towards the garbage can. Jareth was startled out of his lazy stance, turning to her quickly, wrenching the apple from his mouth.

"What?" he cried.

It was too late; Sarah had already thrown his clothing out. She looked at him as though he were an unruly child, and stood in front of the garbage can with her arms crossed.

"You can't walk around up here in those clothes."

"Why not?" he cried, incensed.

"Because, Jareth, look around you! People don't wear frilly silk shirts and tight pants everyday!" she said, exasperated.

Jareth raised an eyebrow in defiance. "They did last night."

"Hallowe'en, Jareth. Hallowe'en."

Jareth stared at her, having no idea as to what she was talking about.

"It's a holiday where everyone dresses up as something they're not," she explained.

"Including under-dressed service people?" he asked, sincerely.

Sarah shrugged, laughing. "Sometimes."

"Well, that's not right Sarah," Jareth replied.

"What's not right?" she asked, unable to follow where he was going with this line of thought.

"You've always been a princess."

Sarah could not stop the slight smile that had begun to spread across her face, blushing again. Jareth looked at her in all seriousness. She shook her head to gain her bearings again.

"That's not the point! Things are going to change around here starting tomorrow!" she exclaimed, staring pointedly at his hair. Jareth frowned and touched his hair, understanding the look that she gave him.

"Certain things that worked for you in the Underground simply don't work for you here," she said softly. Jareth looked as though he was edging on misery, and Sarah was glad for it. That would teach him for seducing her with his fingertips. She bet he'd think twice before he did that again. But, on the other hand…

Sarah raised her chin defiantly.

"I don't have classes tomorrow, do you know what that means?" she asked.

Jareth's expression brightened. It meant that he'd have her in his company for the entire duration of the day, that's what it meant. Sarah smiled cruelly when he didn't give her a verbal answer.

"It means that we're going shopping."

_AN: I am very ill, and it sucks very much. I will try to write another chapter today, but it may be an incoherent disaster…so, it may be a couple of days until I post again. I will try to post one tomorrow, I really, really will. Because I, myself, hate waiting for new chapters…it causes me to roll around in agony. But, I can't force the story either. Toodles, my little darlings._


	12. Pride and Prejudice

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I also don't own 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen. It's owned by some genius publishing house that had the guts to publish a fantastic book about fantastic women in 1813. I do own all other characters in the story.

_AN: Thank you again to all my reviewers. My ego is enormous, I can't contain it in my apartment any longer…I better buy a mansion, post haste. Also, thanks to everyone who wished I would get better. I appreciate it. If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride (does anyone get that? I've never really gotten it…I mean, if I were a beggar I think I'd be more interested in food…a more appropriate little proverb might be: If wishes were bread, then beggars would be obese.) And here it is, my new shiny chapter, for several reasons: a) I'm so sick, even NyQuil gave up on me; b) I can't wait until tomorrow morning, but now it's technically tomorrow morning anyway, so who cares? c) Because I live my sad little life for reviews._

Jareth had returned to reading his astrophysics textbook following dinner. After Sarah had washed up, she joined Jareth on the couch, flicking the television on briefly. The news wailed away at her, and she found her self growing depressed. Why was there always so much hate in the world? She was about to turn it off when she noticed that Jareth had put his book down to watch. His head was titled slightly, and he was concentrating on the screen with uninterrupted intensity. Sarah watched him, realizing that he had likely never seen a television before. She flipped the channel, still watching Jareth. He flinched, not expecting the channel change. He then turned to Sarah in amazement. She was sporting a sideways grin at his reactions. He turned his eyes to the remote control in her hand. Sarah expected him to become angry with her for flipping the channel purely out of her own curiosity at his reaction, but instead found him reaching out to take the remote from her.

He snatched it from her hand deftly and peered at it. He then began pushing buttons randomly to see what madness would ensue. It was bound to happen; he'd pushed a combination that was not a channel. A loud static humming came through the speakers and the screen showed a mass of black and white lines, overlapping energetically. He cringed visibly at the unpleasant sound. Sarah shook her head, and sought to take the control from him.

"Snow," she said.

"Snow?"

"Snow. That's not a channel," she explained, while shutting off the television.

"And, as a result you get snow."

She shrugged, as though it were self-explanatory. Jareth stared at her.

"I have never seen snow like that before."

"Of course you haven't," she replied, offering no further explanation.

Sarah got up and dug through her backpack, snatching up a worn paperback book. She returned to the couch and snuggled up in the corner opposite Jareth. He had already gone back to reading his textbook, obsessed with the scientific explanation for the placement of stars. He glanced over the top of his book to read the title of the book Sarah was currently devouring.

"Pride and Prejudice," he said, with interest.

Sarah looked up from her book, Jareth's voice shaking the silence that had grown around them.

She closed the book, her finger on the page she was reading, and looked at the cover.

"Oh, I'm reading it for a class," she said, absently.

"What is the story in this book?" he asked, with interest.

"Well, it's set in Regency era England," she started to explain. "The story centers on a family living in a rural area. Their lives take a turn for the better when a wealthy aristocrat moves into the area and falls in love with their eldest daughter."

Sarah paused, realizing that she was leaving important information out.

"There are five daughters in the family," she explained. "With little chance of finding a good husband because of their combined lack of dowry and social status."

Jareth raised his eyebrows. Social status and love blowing it all to hell: this story was beginning to sound very familiar.

"And?" he asked. "I hope that's not all the story is about. It would be a very dull read."

Sarah nodded.

"No, it's not," she said thoughtfully. "The real meat of the story focuses on the second eldest daughter, Elizabeth. She's intelligent and has an easy sense of humour; she's her father's favourite for these reasons."

Jareth looked at her expectantly. Sarah considered it an invitation to talk about her favourite book.

"Well, Bingley's friend – oh, Bingley is the man that falls in love with Lizzie's sister – anyway, as I was saying, Bingley's friend Darcy finds himself attracted to Elizabeth. He knows the relationship would be looked down upon, he knows that he should just walk away and marry a nice, rich girl, but he finds that he can't forget Elizabeth."

Jareth raised one eyebrow, playfully; a small smirk on his lips. A _very_ familiar story. Sarah didn't see his expression; she was too busy becoming lost in her own explanation, the love she bore for the story was evident.

"But here's the crux: Elizabeth has been fed this slanderous story about Darcy, so she thinks the worst of him without really knowing him at all. She has a prejudice against him from the start, while he has to contend with his pride. Hence, the title of the book."

Jareth waited for more, he was interested in the end of this tale.

"Well, are these two vices ever corrected?" he asked.

Sarah tossed her head from side to side in thought.

"Yes and no," she said. "He proposes to her in the worst way possible."

_Too_ familiar.

"And, she obviously says no since she has this bad opinion of him based on what she's heard. He becomes angry with her refusal and the reasoning behind it, she finds out that she was wrong about him, and they don't see each other for a long while. Elizabeth figures she's blown it."

She stopped, refusing to tell anymore of the story to him. Jareth was regarding her with an odd expression. He then looked at her with a face that suggested that she should go on. She shook her head in refusal.

"No way, Jareth," she said, sticking her nose back in the book. "You'll have to read it and find out how it ends all by yourself."

Jareth frowned, disappointed. He really wanted to know how the story ended, so much so that he was tempted to take the book from her and hold it out of her reach just so he could read it. Her expression stopped him; she was lost in the story, her lips parted in anticipation as she read. He could tell by the condition of the book that she had read it many times. He knew that it was not necessary for her to read it now to be able to complete whatever assignment she had revolving around the story for school. He watched her reading for several minutes, enjoying her delight. Then, he returned to his stars.

As Sarah was speaking about Pride and Prejudice, she had begun to realize that there were elements of her own life story in the plot. Had she not been prejudiced towards Jareth because of the play? Had he not had a pride that was rightfully his? Had he not proposed to her in all the wrong ways? Was he not in love with someone below his station? She shook her head slightly, and refused to think on the subject any further lest she draw any premature conclusions about Jareth's presence here. She still couldn't bring herself to ask him why he was here. To ask him if he was going to stay here, solid and lasting, or if he was going to disappear like one of his crystals, insubstantial and dreamy.

She was afraid of asking for several reasons. First off, he could tell her that this was a temporary arrangement, just another game to try and trap her. She couldn't afford to open her heart to him at this point, precisely because of that possible answer. Or, non-answer. He might just keep playing his game without giving her any warning. He was a Faerie after all, or at least he _had been_ a Faerie. Secondly, he could tell her that he was indeed staying. And that answer scared her more than anything else he could tell her. It meant that he had given up so much for _her_, it meant that she should be grateful for his sacrifices. It meant that he could grow tired of her, like mortal men were wont to do, and move on to someone else. It meant that she could lose him to death. But worst of all, it meant she was free to love him.

Sarah's stomach dropped at the thought. Loving Jareth would be terrifying. Love, in general, leads to trust; and trust was not something Sarah had a good grasp on at the moment. What if she trusted him with her heart, and he broke it? What then? Even if he had become human for her, it didn't mean that he would always love her. Nothing was set in stone in life. What if he realized that mortality meant that he had such little time on Earth, and that he should be free and roam the world without her? She chewed on her bottom lip anxiously.

Jareth noticed Sarah sitting in the corner, staring over top of her book at the wall now. He frowned slightly. She was lost in thought, and it did not appear to be a thought that brought her any happiness. He felt the nervous air she was giving off, and reached to touch her with his hand. She started, and recoiled at his hand. He withdrew it quickly, wondering what he'd done to cause this transformation in attitude. She'd finally been relaxing around him.

She looked at him, anxiety and nervousness evident in her eyes. She jumped off the couch swiftly, and managed a forced smile.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Jareth asked, unmoving.

"Yeah," she said nodding. "I'm just…tired. I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright," he said quietly, not believing a word she said. "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night, Jareth."

She turned around, a tiny touch of her earlier playfulness in her expression.

"Remember," she said, sternly. "Shopping tomorrow!"

"Of course, I am ecstatic," Jareth replied, sarcastically.

As Sarah disappeared around the corner, Jareth noticed that she had left her book on the table. His fingers itched to pick it up, and he couldn't help himself.

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." _

And, how.

_ADDITIONAL AN: Semantics. What a foolish girl I am. I just realized that my title imparts the wrong information... "Til Death Do **We** Part" implies that they will be parted until death, which would make for a great angsty story, but not exactly what I was going for here. So, I have changed the title to "Til Death Do **Us** Part", which implies what I had intended to imply. I hope I have not caused anyone pain, and if I have I hope it is of short duration. I am a purist, after all, and I do try so very hard to be grammatically correct. If I were to leave it, I would tear my hair out every time I post. _

_Thanks very much. Toodles for now, my darlings._

_D. _


	13. To the Mall and Back

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in the story.

Sarah did not have an easy sleep. She had been torn between panic-filled nightmares and strangely erotic dreams. In either case, Jareth was featured. She had started to wonder if perhaps he'd come here to torture her to insanity. She rolled over and checked the clock at the sound of the shower being turned on. It was around 10 a.m., and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep, which wasn't possible now that she had the knowledge that Jareth was taking a shower. She'd only be racked by more absurd prurient dreams. Sighing, she dragged herself from her warm bed.

Sarah lazily made her way to the kitchen, and half-heartedly poured herself a bowl of cereal. She was munching away, miserably, when she noticed her copy of Pride and Prejudice on top of the astrophysics textbook. Jareth had read the book, and in one night. His reading skills left her baffled; as much as she loved the book, the quickest she was ever able to read it in was about three days. She wondered how he'd liked it, and smiled in spite of herself. It would be nice to have a conversation about her favourite book with him. Dread filled her as she remembered the similarities between their own relationship and Elizabeth's and Darcy's that she had noted the night before. Had he noticed them, too? He probably had while she had been spouting off the plot to him. She hadn't even looked at him while she'd talked.

She was still mentally berating herself when Jareth came into the room. Cory's clothes fit him well; it was a bit of a shock to Sarah to see the jeans and sweater on Jareth. It had been an outfit that Cory had worn often. Definitely time to go shopping. There was no way she could handle her memories of Cory combined with her confused feelings about Jareth, and the clothes were not helping. She looked at Jareth, and he merely stared back.

"Good morning," he said, smoothly. "I hope you don't mind, but I read your book."

Sarah scowled. Jareth sat across from her with an easy grace, preparing to embark on a discussion.

"I enjoyed the story, Sarah," he said, with meaning. Sarah felt her heart beat speed up, and her head was swimming. She didn't want to have this conversation, not now.

"I found the plot very fam…" he started.

Sarah stood up unexpectedly.

"Shopping today, Jareth!"

With that she rushed from the room, leaving Jareth perplexed at the table. He had only been about to tell her that he'd found it far more family-centered than she had described it as. He thought she'd have been glad to discuss her favourite book.

Sarah reappeared a few minutes later, dressed and ready to go shopping. They had a long day ahead of them, and Maria would be arriving around dinner time to kill the mullet once and for all. Frowning at Jareth's wild hair, which was growing more uncontrollable by the hour, she searched her purse for a hair elastic. Smiling as found one, she tossed it at him. He inspected it, rolling it between his fingers. Sarah rolled her eyes and plucked it from his hand, gathering up his long hair and skilfully securing it in a low ponytail. It wasn't a bad look, but he still needed a hair cut.

Sarah looked around for her shoes, and noted that the only shoes that Jareth had were his boots. She made him pull his pant legs down overtop his boots. She frowned. She had forgotten that she needed to get him shoes as well. She was glad her student loan had come through.

The weather was sweet and uncharacteristically warm for November. They walked to the mall. Sarah loved the location of her apartment because it was so close to all the desirable amenities. As they approached the mall, with its wide, garish entrance way, Jareth's steps slowed. He peered at the building reproachfully. Sarah had to double back and take his hand, dragging him inside. He looked around, somewhat appalled by the very atmosphere of the shopping mall. Sarah was still holding his hand, completely unaware of the contact. Jareth had not noticed the action either, at first. It felt so natural for their hands to be interlocked. It felt so right. Jareth was the first to notice, a tiny glance in the general direction of their hands tipping Sarah off. She dropped his hand in shock, and gave him a pained, apologetic look. She then continued to lead the way through the weaving lines of busy, materialistic humans.

She stopped in front of a men's store, trying to decide what Jareth's Aboveground style would be. Jareth glared at her as she regarded the store.

"I don't think so," Jareth growled in her ear. He hooked her arm with his and dragged her down the hallway further.

"Maybe you can decide what I eat, dear."

He'd over enunciated the endearment to express his irritation.

"But, no one decides what I wear besides me."

Jareth stopped, in front of a leather store and Sarah blanched. First off, she was by no means independently wealthy. Secondly, the thought of Jareth in leather sent several fantastically impure images to her mind. Without giving her much time to think about it, he dragged her into the store. Jareth was quick with his appraisal of several articles of clothing. He disappeared into the changing room, leaving Sarah scowling on a chair. The sales person was quite impressed with Jareth's choice in clothing.

He came out of the changing room with flair. He had replaced the jeans with a pair of soft black leather pants, which were snug but not as tight as his regular fare. The sweater was gone, his torso covered in a loose white silk button down shirt. And, to complete the look, he'd thrown a worn-looking black biker jacket on over the shirt.

Sarah couldn't help but appreciate the way the pants hugged his figure, or the way the shirt left a tiny triangle of his chest bare. Although Sarah was internally entranced by Jareth's enticing choice of wardrobe, she frowned at the thought of how much it was going to cost.

"Yes," he said, admiring himself in the mirror, from several different angles, smoothing a hand over his behind. "I believe these will be adequate."

The sales person was beside himself with glee, while Sarah leered at Jareth, especially irritated by his last action, which had drawn her attention to yet another one of his perfect body parts.

"Have you ever considered that my budget might not be _adequate_?" she spat, flying at him, hands outstretched to grip the tags. She looked at the tags on all of the items, and shot a filthy look at Jareth.

"You're lucky," she said, resignedly. Maybe he had actually thought about her budget. He looked at her smugly, and told the sales person that he'd like to wear the outfit out of the store.

Upon leaving the leather store, Sarah had been able to convince him to buy some less expensive clothes, and a couple of pairs of shoes for everyday wear, mentally noting that if he was here to stay, he'd have to find a job. She certainly couldn't continue to support him. She laughed quietly to herself when she thought about Jareth getting a job. She imagined him in a McDonald's uniform, glaring at everyone who dared to come in his line. Jareth shot her a bemused glance. She stopped giggling instantly.

They walked home, enjoying a lively conversation about sales people and the lies they weave. Sarah felt like she had a much lighter heart than she had that morning. Maybe all she had needed was to get out of the apartment. She smiled slightly, discovering that she had a kinship with Jareth. They did have much in common, if only in the way their minds worked. She started to wonder if she would be able to simply handle being friends with him. Friendship she could understand. Friendship required trust, but not in the same way that a romantic relationship would. Sarah was deep into convincing herself that she could handle being friends with Jareth. It made it easier for her to develop an attachment, although she didn't realize that that's what she was doing by accepting him as part of her life.

When they reached the apartment, Jareth collapsed on his makeshift bed; Sarah falling down next to him. They both laughed; the light air still between them. Jareth was the first to stop laughing, looking at her face placidly. Sarah broke eye contact, and started to push off the couch to stand up. He caught her upper arm and pulled her back down into him, pressing his lips against hers. Sarah had been caught; her guard down. At first she resisted, her mind screaming at her about friendship. Then, the fairy dust caught her. Fairy dust combined with soft, demanding lips made her fall to pieces in his hands. The pressure was gentle, yet subtly insistent. Jareth made no move to open his mouth, allowing the kiss to remain chaste. Sarah was in too delicate a frame of mind for him to take the risk.

He broke the kiss, Sarah taking a moment to open her eyes. She wouldn't look at him at first, for fear of losing what precious little control she had. When her eyes met his, she found them darkened with desire. Sarah felt herself slowly leaning forward, her eyes dropping to his lips. Just one more, tiny, chaste kiss, just one more – it wouldn't hurt anyone. Sarah was awoken from her trance by the persistent buzzing of her door bell. Maria. Hair cut.

The world came flashing back to her, and she backed away from Jareth, refusing once more to look him in the eye. She moved to the intercom device, and nervously asked who was there. Maria's cheery voice floated through the speaker, and Sarah pressed a button to let her up. Maria was pounding upon her door within minutes. Sarah swung her into a too tight embrace, and smiled too widely. Maria knew something was up. She gave Sarah an odd look, and then turned to see Jareth lounging on the couch. Maria raised her eyebrows, chewing unceasingly on a piece of gum. She inspected Jareth's hair from afar, shaking her head.

"Tragic. Good thing you've got me, Jer."

_AN: Thank you all for reviewing, once again. You know I appreciate it. :) I hope it wasn't too disappointing…I know some of you have been waiting patiently for the shopping excursion. Until tomorrow, little dears._


	14. Tragic Hair and Jealousy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in this story, especially Maria…she's just so…hilarious, I must keep her to myself.

The relief that Sarah felt when she saw Maria's face was overwhelming. She had tried to appear calm and in control, even though in reality she was feeling neither of those emotions. Sarah knew that Maria had seen through it, but thankfully Maria had decided that this was one of those rare cases where she wouldn't make a huge verbal fuss over it. Maria was still staring at Jareth's hair as she moved to the couch. She threw herself into the cushion beside him, still masticating away, and reached up to pull the hair elastic out. Sarah saw Jareth's indignant face and decided to step in before all was lost. If she didn't have Maria on her side, she didn't have anyone and if Jareth made a scene, then Maria would make a scene, as well. Sarah closed her eyes; it was tiring just anticipating the result.

"Jareth," Sarah said, nervously, calling his attention away from the fact that Maria had already pulled the elastic out of his hair and was currently running her fingers through it, getting a feel for the texture.

"This is Maria."

Jareth stared at Sarah, half confused and half angry at the fact that a stranger was currently touching him – without permission.

"The referee."

He still stared at her blankly.

"Without any pants?" She raised her eyebrows as she said this and gave him a look implying that he should try to remember her. Realization dawned on him, but the anger still remained. Sarah's eyes warned him not to react as he was so used to reacting. Luckily, Maria was too obsessed with his hair to notice this little exchange. She pulled back and looked Jareth in the face, chewing on her gum pensively.

"What are you? Thirty?" she asked. Jareth stared at her. More like three thousand. Maria shrugged, returning to her inspection of his hair.

"I mean, the mullet-glam-rock-wild-David-Bowie look went out at the start of the Nineties. What on earth are you thinking?"

Jareth said nothing, frowning miserably as she dragged her fingers through his hair. He was infuriated by the whole ordeal. He was well aware that humans were quite fond of touching one another, but for this _Maria_ to be touching his hair as though it meant nothing? She didn't even know him! His face darkened at the thought of Sarah running her fingers through a stranger's hair. He glared at her angrily. Sarah cowered slightly, and then a tiny smile graced her face, as though she understood the problem.

"Maria is going to give you a hair cut," she said softly.

Jareth continued to glare at her.

"I do not understand what the problem is with my current hairstyle. I have had this hairstyle for a mil…" he started. Sarah glared at him, her expression telling him to stop.

"What?" Maria said, jumping off the couch. "Since the Millennium? You mean, there were people who actually went out and got this hairstyle that recently!?"

Jareth glowered at her, and then turned his glare to Sarah. Maria stood, shaking her head at Sarah.

"Tragic, just tragic."

Sarah pressed her lips together and nodded at Maria.

"Tragic," she repeated.

Jareth was frowning so deeply that it was beginning to look like a pout.

"Well," Maria said, gathering up the bag she had brought with her. "It's time to become the new you. Come on."

Jareth remained seated, looking miserable. Sarah tilted her head to the side and gave him a tiny smile. He narrowed his eyes at her and got up to follow Maria, who had already disappeared around the corner, setting up her tools in the washroom. Sarah was just about to turn and head to the kitchen for drinks when Jareth grabbed her arm lightly. He lightly drew a finger along her jaw line, tilting her face up to his. He moved in slowly, his eyes on her lips.

"You owe me," he murmured into her ear, his wild hair brushing by her cheek.

He turned and joined Maria in the washroom. Sarah had to bring herself back to reality. Why did he do things like that to her? She still didn't know.

"Maria," she called. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah. Busy!" Maria called back.

Sarah sauntered up to the bathroom to find Jareth sitting complacently, although mildly irritated, on the toilet seat. Maria turned and stared at her.

"You can't be here," she stated.

"What? Why?"

Panic rose up in Sarah. Who would stop Jareth from divulging information about his past in the Underground? Or, even worse, who would stop Maria from sharing intimate details about her with Jareth?

"Because," Maria said, smiling mischievously. "It's a surprise. Go into the dining room or something."

"Yes, Sarah," Jareth said, smirking viciously. "Go back to your room, play with your toys."

Sarah's mouth opened in indignant shock at that jab. How dare he say that to her? How dare he bring that up again? Before she had a chance to rebuke, she found that the bathroom door had been closed on her. Sarah breathed deeply, not allowing herself to remain riled. She walked back to the dining room, scooping up her book along the way, and pulled out a chair at the table. After a few minutes of trying to read the same paragraph over and over again, she gave up. The muffled voices of Maria and Jareth wafted through the apartment, hitting her ears incoherently. Sarah couldn't place the feeling that she had at this time. She rolled her shoulders, trying to kill the tension that had racked up in her body.

She could hear Maria's bubbly laughter, followed by the deep staccato of Jareth's voice. It irritated her. Suddenly she felt as though she was twelve years old and Maria was trying to move in on her crush. It was a ridiculous idea; after all, Maria had Jeff. Sarah closed her eyes, trying to quench the irritation that welled up inside her. What was Jeff when Jareth was available? Sarah felt a familiar wave of panic swell inside her. She tried to calm herself down.

Sarah stood up, deciding to do what she always did when she was riled – clean. She broke out the cleaning supplies and started scrubbing furiously at the kitchen sink. She stopped. Had Jareth just _laughed_? He only laughed with Sarah when he was teasing her, with the exception of earlier today. And, what exactly had happened earlier today? Sarah had just convinced herself that she could always use another friend, and then he went and ruined it by _kissing_ her. She stood in a daze, remembering their lips touching, but her reverie was cut short by the sound of both Maria and Jareth laughing. Her eye twitched involuntarily and she turned her attention back to the sink with a newfound fury.

Sarah's brow knotted together in worry. She couldn't ignore the muffled voices filled with mirth. She loathed admitting it, but she was jealous. Jealous? Of Maria? Her best friend? Absurd. But then she thought about it, once again halting her furious assault on the sink. Maria had such an easy personality. So easy, in fact, that she had managed to make Jareth _laugh_ with her when just half an hour ago he'd been insulted by her presence. Sarah frowned, envy getting the better of her. Maria was pretty, not in the same way as Sarah was, but in her own way. And, she had no fear. Sarah was chalk full of fear. Especially with regards to Jareth. And, what was with him anyway? Saying that she _owed_ him? Owed him what? A punch in the face, maybe. Sarah narrowed her eyes. Men were so fickle, and apparently that went for former Goblin Kings, as well. What did Maria know of his past? Nothing. But, Sarah knew. Oh, she knew what kind of man he was – _is_.

Sarah spun and stared at the fridge absently, her mind taking her to a new place. She chewed on her bottom lip angrily. What did she care anyway? If Jareth had taken a liking to Maria, then she could be rid of him and live out her solitary life quite happily. In fact, she'd already decided to just be friends with him anyway. Yes. That was it. She could be happy for them. Maid of honour at their wedding.

"No problem," she whispered to the fridge.

She returned to scrubbing the sink, and willed herself not to think on it any longer. But by this point, she was enraged at the two of them, determined to believe that there was something _more_ going on in that washroom besides haircutting. As she scrubbed, the anger began to melt and the same thought that had made her angry to begin with was now making her inexplicably sad. So sad that she could feel hot tears roll down her cheeks. She stopped scrubbing again, pulling off her rubber gloves and wiping the tears from her face. Turning, she leaned against the fridge, sliding down in a heap of tears. She was so utterly confused, but she knew one thing. She didn't want Jareth to be in love with Maria. She also didn't want him to leave. She willed herself to stop her unreasonable crying when she heard the washroom door open.

Maria came skipping happily into the kitchen, finding Sarah forcing a smile, staring at her with red-rimmed eyes. Maria's face dropped.

"What's wrong, kid?" she asked, wrapping her arm around Sarah's shoulders.

How could she ever have doubted Maria? The act of kindness made her want to burst into a new set of tears.

"Nothing," Sarah said, bravely smiling. "It's nothing."

Maria looked at her doubtfully, but then smiled.

"Well, this'll make you smile, at least."

Jareth came sidling into the kitchen, looking smug. The smugness fell from his face when he realized that Sarah had been crying. Sarah regarded his hair with wonder. He looked so different, but not. Maria had not only cut his hair into a short shaggy do that lightly grazed his ears, she'd also given him some very bright blonde streaks which contrasted nicely with his natural golden tone. It was a style that held just the right amount of dramatic flair for Jareth. It was the type of style and colouring that would stop people in their tracks. Yet, it was very human.

Sarah did feel a slight smile play on her lips, as Maria had promised. Her feet moved on impulse, as they always seemed to do when Jareth was in the room. She stretched her arm out to softly pull her fingers through his hair, just above his ear. Her smile widened, hesitantly. It took everything in Jareth's being not to wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him. As Sarah looked at him, she realized that there was no way she could ever just be friends with him. Jareth may have given up his hold on magic, but he would always hold magic over her.

_AN: So, are we all crying about the hair? I think it looks hot. Tess, my dear, don't cry too hard…it's not too short… it's not, really.  
I am considerably sicker than I was the other day, and it is terrible. But, alas, I have continued on…(I have another chapter ready for editing). I hope you are all still enjoying my story. Love to you all :) and toodles for now._


	15. Emotionally Challenged

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of The Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in this story.

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to Scott as he is never able to decipher the bizarre actions of girls. _

Jareth watched Sarah carefully as she reached up to caress his hair. It was obvious that she had been crying, and he could not understand the reasoning behind it. Their day had been near perfect; they had shared a closeness that he'd rarely experienced with anyone in his lifetime. Jareth had begun to understand what it meant when people said that the person they loved was not only their lover, but also their friend. Although he wanted her badly, he could talk with her for hours and feel satisfied. Why, then, had she been crying? And, what was that look in her eye? It was as though she had realized something, and that it had unlocked a new awareness within her. He wanted to ask her why she regarded him with that expression. What was that indefinable component that he saw in her eyes?

The sound of Maria popping a bubble of gum broke the silence.

"Whoa, intense."

She let out a low whistle. Sarah broke eye contact with Jareth, beginning to return to her regular self, turning to face Maria.

"Looks like I should cut hair around here more often," Maria suggested, slyly. She winked at Jareth and Sarah. Sarah smiled softly, she looked exhausted.

"Thanks, Maria," she said quietly. "It looks great."

"Yes, you have my thanks, as well," Jareth said warmly. "I should have known that regardless of which hairstyle I have, I shall always look impeccable."

Sarah rolled her eyes, giving in to a wide a smile at Jareth's arrogance. Once a king, always a king. Maria snorted loudly and slapped Jareth on the shoulder.

"You crack me up, Jer."

Maria turned her attention upon Sarah.

"So, you owe me some dinner," Maria said. "I'm thinking pizza, I'm thinking pop."

"Sure, Maria."

Sarah pulled the phone book out from the cupboard and started to look up the phone number of the pizza parlour. She was halfway through dialling the number when she asked:

"So, what do we want on our pizza?"

Maria replied quickly. "The usual!"

Jareth looked at both of them, confused.

"Pizza?" he asked.

Sarah turned to look at him, that unknown element still in her eyes.

"Oh, Jareth doesn't like mushrooms," she said quietly. "So, no mushrooms. Other than that, the usual sounds good."

She proceeded to order the pizza with pepperoni, onions, roasted garlic, and bacon. She and Maria had long ago dubbed this pizza the "dateless pizza". No point in easing in Jareth's taste buds anymore, he may as well learn the hard way. Maria had collapsed on the couch and flicked on the television, leaving Sarah on the phone in the kitchen and Jareth watching her silently.

When she finally put the phone down, those few minutes feeling like an eternity to Jareth, she turned to find him watching her. She nervously looked anywhere on his face that she could, as long as it wasn't his eyes. What was she supposed to say to him? Oops, I think I fell in love with you; please don't break my heart. Yeah, right. Jareth couldn't decipher her strange behaviour being both male and newly human.

"Sarah," he whispered, his voice barely audible. "What's troubling you?"

Sarah looked up at him, pained, then she looked away unsure of how to answer. So, she answered in the only logical way a girl in love could.

"Nothing."

Jareth raised his eyebrows. Of course she was lying. Obviously something was bothering her, she had clearly been crying, so why was she lying about it? He started to become angry. Had he been mistaken in thinking that they had made some sort of connection earlier in the day? Had he not proven his trust in her by accepting her friend and allowing her to carry out such an intimate action as cutting his hair? Why did she not trust him with her problems? Irritated with her lack of trust in him, he reached out for her.

Sarah backed out of his grasp swiftly, her eyes on him again, both terrified and deeply aggrieved. Jareth's expression darkened. He was not accustomed to being lied to, and he was not used to such blatant defiance. He had so very often granted Sarah a much greater allowance than he did others in terms of her defiance. It usually excited him, presenting a new challenge to overcome. In this particular situation, it was driving him mad with misunderstanding. Her actions were erratic and irrational. He narrowed his eyes at her and turned on his heel, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

"Fine," he muttered under his breath. He would try again to ascertain the situation later, when some semblance of patience returned to him. For now, he would speak with Maria, as she had a fantastic disposition at all times. He flung himself onto the couch, crossing his arms in obvious frustration. Maria looked at him and frowned.

"What the hell did you do?" she asked, her tone cross, her eyes narrowed. Jareth turned to her, his face shocked at the question. What had _he _done? Women were always wont to link together and blame everything on men. It appeared that this was one of those universal truths which held fast regardless of within which realm he found himself.

"Nothing," he replied acridly. He sulked angrily, looking at, although not really watching, the actions of the figures on the television. Maria rolled her eyes at him, and rose off the couch to make her way to Sarah.

Sarah remained leaning against the counter, staring at the floor gloomily. Maria wrapped her arm around Sarah's shoulders. Sarah looked up at her friend, her eyes clouded with uncertainty. She shrugged lightly at Maria, new tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"It's nothing, Maria," Sarah said, quietly. "Really. I'm just a little…"

"Confused?" Maria finished, nodding in understanding.

"He's not exactly the easiest guy to read, Sarah, but I don't think you should be afraid this time."

Sarah looked at Maria, her brow furrowed in puzzlement. Had Jareth said something to her in the washroom that would cause her to suggest that? She was about to ask when the doorbell rang. Maria gave her a quick pat on the back and skipped off to get the pizza, stealing the twenty out of Sarah's hand. Sarah turned her attention to pulling some plates out of the cupboard. As she turned to move into the dining room, she found Jareth behind her, hands outstretched to take the plates from her. He smiled apologetically, realizing that he had been unfair to become angry with her. She smiled back, tentatively. After all, she had been the one who was giving off the mixed signals as a result of her own fears.

"Sor..." she started to say. Jareth pressed a cool finger to her lips, stopping the word.

"You never have to apologize to me, Sarah," he said, tilting his hair slightly causing a strand of newly cut golden hair to fall in front of his eye. Sarah was finding it hard to look at him without wanting to carry on the kiss that he had started earlier in the day. He took the plates from her and moved to the dining room, Maria also appeared in the room, pizza in hand.

They all sat down, the tension that they had felt earlier had lessened considerably.

"This," Maria said, opening the pizza box with flourish. "Is the 'dateless pizza', Jer."

Jareth peered at the pizza questioningly. Several new and distinct scents assaulted his nose, causing it to twitch involuntarily in response. Sarah giggled, which was an automatic signal to Maria that she was feeling a little better. Maria smiled. Cory had really done a number on Sarah, but she could tell that Jareth wasn't out to hurt her. He clearly wanted Sarah to confide in him, but was too lost in his own very evident feelings to notice that she needed a bit more time. Maria had figured that he would catch on eventually.

"So," Maria said impishly. "Jareth was telling me how you two first met."

Sarah blanched, her mouth falling open, half full of the dateless pizza. What had he told Maria? Jareth smirked playfully.

"Oh?" Sarah said, recovering.

"Mmm hmm," Maria replied, refusing to divulge any details.

"And what did he tell you? Pray tell," Sarah said, her voice holding an edge of playfulness itself. It was a tiny little edge, but it was enough for Maria and Jareth to stand on. She was behaving more like Sarah, and less like an emotionally challenged fifteen year old.

"Oh, that he met you when you were considerably younger," Maria offered, smiling lightly.

"Well, that much is true," Sarah replied, feeling slightly relieved.

"And that you were madly in love with him at first sight," Maria continued, eyeing the two of them slyly.

Jareth looked shocked at the blatant lie, while Sarah merely looked amused.

"Oh? I was, was I?"

She knew that Jareth hadn't said that. She always knew when Maria was pushing someone's buttons, especially her own. She was relishing in Jareth's reaction to Maria's game. He looked at her indignantly, a vehement denial rising to his tongue. Sarah smiled widely.

"What else did _Jareth _tell you?"

"That he loved you, too."

Maria was not joking. Sarah looked from her friend to Jareth and back again. His face betrayed that this was no lie. In fact, Sarah thought she saw blood rushing to Jareth's cheeks. Jareth blushing? Never.

_AN: Once again, thanks to everyone for reviewing. I wrote this chapter at the height of my drug induced stupor while staying home from work sick. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors, it's the drugs…I swear. Oops, two author's notes for one story. Isn't that a fanfiction writing faux-pas? It's the drugs…it has to be._


	16. Questions and Answers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in the story.

As Sarah stared at Jareth in wonder, marvelling at the fact that Jareth was blushing on account of her, Maria saw what she needed to see. It was about damn time that Sarah had moved on from Cory and that whole, awful situation. Whatever had happened between Sarah and Jareth in the past had clearly never been resolved. Their body language and reactions to one another had just screamed to Maria. She wasn't studying Psychology for nothing. She started folding up a few pieces of pizza in her hand, dropping the unopened can of cream soda into her jacket pocket.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," she said, heading towards the door.

Sarah rose from the table, her mouth opening to call Maria back. Maria spun, scooping up her bag of hair supplies, half a piece of pizza hanging out of her mouth.

"No need to thank me, no need at all," she mumbled, the pizza affecting her speech. She winked at Sarah and was out the door before she'd had a chance to stop her. Thus, leaving Sarah alone in the presence of the somewhat embarrassed former Goblin King.

Jareth stared at his plate, his stomach suddenly turning unpleasantly in anticipation. This was yet another strange emotion for him to experience. Embarrassment? Nervousness? Neither of these feelings was pleasant nor were they logical. He'd laid out his heart more than once to Sarah before, completely void of any shame. He had wanted her more than anyone he'd ever encountered. She kept him young with her fiery disposition and her easy sense of humour. Her wit, her sarcasm, her awkward attempts at denying his ploys for her seduction – these attributes made him want her even more. She was perfect in her imperfection, and he had wanted to be imperfect alongside her. He supposed that this was part of the imperfection that he had craved.

He felt _uncertain_ for the first time. She had denied his heart so many times before, and he had always responded with all the unending perseverance that he could afford. After all, time had been on his side. Now, time was quite against him, and he could feel his mortal body dying a bit each day. And yet he'd never felt more alive than he had today. He'd never felt more important than when Sarah was laughing alongside him, and he'd never felt more useless than when he'd seen the evidence of her tears. Everything was different this time. Everything had changed. He had given up immortality to be here with her, to make her see him as a man, not an untouchable entity. The option to simply return to his former life no longer existed. There was no space for rejection.

Jareth swallowed, he realized that he was actually _afraid _of this moment. He was afraid of how Sarah would react, he was afraid that his love had been revealed too soon, he was afraid that she would deny him once again, but most of all, he was afraid of the future. What would he do if she did not want him? How would he live his life, the life he chosen to live outside of the nature of his very being? He closed his eyes, willing himself not to think about the 'ifs' of the situation. _If_ he had to, he would find a way to live without her, although the very thought was destroying him.

Sarah turned back to the table and seated herself across from him, and silently resumed eating her meal. She didn't look at Jareth, who was still staring at his plate. The pair was lost in thought, unable to bring forth the questions that they were both dying to ask. Sarah was the first to swallow her fears and finally ask him the question she'd been dreading.

"Jareth, are you going to…stay here?" It came out so simply, her voice stronger than she had thought it would be, her tone demanding.

Jareth flashed his eyes up to meet hers. Sarah was surprised to see a new element in those eyes. Those eyes that had always been so self-assured, those eyes that had been so commanding, those eyes that had always been so playful, those eyes which had never known fear – and yet, they were currently drowning in it.

"Of course," he whispered, as though terrified by the result that his words would impart.

The reversal of roles felt bizarre to Sarah. She'd always cowered in fear, or at least she had inwardly. She hadn't thought Jareth capable of fear. When she stopped to think for a moment, and a clear comprehension flooded her mind. Every experience over the last couple of days was new to him. She had initially regarded the situation with amusement and apprehension, expecting Jareth to disappear as soon as he lost interest – or his temper. She suddenly understood that the answer she had wanted to hear so badly from him was actually quite a petrifying reality to Jareth. He had faced the trials of everyday human living with few complaints and a fascinated wonder, but the fact that this was now his forever must be frightening to him. Sarah gazed at him with an amazed wonder.

"Forever?" she asked, her voice catching in her throat.

Jareth smirked slightly, his fear hidden for the moment. "It's not long at all."

"For me?" Her voice was a mere whisper now. She was still having a hard time comprehending his sacrifice.

"For you," he confirmed steadily, his voice giving off a confidence that he did not entirely feel. He watched her reaction as if his life depended on it. In fact, his "life" did depend on it.

Sarah regarded him in silence, allowing herself time to digest the information. It wasn't as though this was entirely new to her, she had simply chosen not to believe the truth when he'd first given it to her. She willed her face to remain blank, revealing nothing.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Jareth looked at her, that awful fear creeping back into his being with a fierce intensity. Her face was devoid of emotion, which caused a wave frantic dread to pulse through him – he started at the emotion, wondering if this was that irrational, mindless _panic_ that humans were wont to succumb to. It was now or never, all or nothing. She could bring him to life or destroy him with one simple reaction. Jareth breathed deeply before answering, trying to squash the terrible dread that was controlling his every move.

"Yes, Sarah," he said smoothly. "Always and forever."

Jareth felt relief wash over him at releasing the words finally. He was also comforted to see emotion flood back into Sarah's eyes. He wasn't sure how she was feeling given the information, but at least he knew that she _was _feeling. Sarah ran a hand through her hair. There was so much at stake here, and she'd scarcely begun to grasp her own feelings for Jareth. She wasn't sure what to say to him. In fact, she had no idea where to begin. She was only just learning who Jareth was. It was true that she was undeniably attracted to him. Did she love him? Was she still capable of love, or had Cory sucked the last of it out of her? Could she live up to his expectations? A sad smile graced her lips. Maybe not, but she wouldn't mind becoming exhausted from trying.

It was a tentative moment in both their lives. They stared at each other in tense silence, the dateless pizza slowly growing colder as their conversation progressed. Jareth couldn't stand the silence any longer. Sarah had her answers, and all he had really wanted was one answer. Yet he found himself unable to verbalize the question. He really was _frightened _of the answer. It may as well mean life or death for him, for without Sarah he had no reason to exist. She had brought him to life. He decided upon a different approach than blunt questioning. He could wait, she was far too valuable to him to make rushing worthwhile.

"Sarah," he started. She was attentive to his words, requiring a distraction, some guidance, _anything_.

"I no longer have anything to offer you. I cannot offer you your dreams, I cannot give you a kingdom, I have no crystal balls, no magic," he paused, grasping desperately for something that he could offer her, _anything_ that he could offer. It dawned on him that all he had was sitting here at this table.

He smiled sardonically, amused with the ironic fact that for once in his entire existence the only thing that he could offer her was the one thing he'd never been willing to offer to anyone before.

"All I can offer you, Sarah, is _me_."

Sarah smiled widely, _that _was really all she had ever wanted. The smile fell from her face slowly as she thought about all of the repercussions of starting a relationship – first in the general sense, then with Jareth in mind. It definitely wasn't going to be easy, and she was by no means certain of her feelings for Jareth. All she knew was that she had feelings for him, and that they were strong, but letting go of past pain and trusting him would be difficult for her – even knowing that he had given up everything he'd ever known for her.

"I had a wonderful time today, Jareth," she said quietly, starting the conversation as though nothing had just passed between them.

Jareth smiled warmly, "As did I, Sarah."

She nodded, looking down at her hands. The pace with which they had been progressing up to this point had been just right for her. He hadn't been wrong to kiss her today. She hadn't been wrong in her reaction to it either. Essentially, they'd been on their first date, and they'd sealed it with a kiss. Sarah held her head up high, bravely facing her hidden fears, finally _knowing_ that Jareth wasn't going to be gone in the morning.

"I…" she started, slowly dissecting what she wanted to say to him. "I'd like to try, Jareth."

She shrugged at him, almost apologetically. It was enough for Jareth. He was aware of what she had been through with Cory; hell, he'd tried to take advantage of the situation at the time. He was only now gradually becoming aware of what that experience had done to her psyche. But, she was willing to try, and that meant that he had a _chance_. A tiny smile played upon the edges of his mouth. One chance was all he would ever need. Without saying a word, he reached across the table to take her hand in his. Jareth's eyes never left hers, and she smiled as she felt the silky softness of his lips delicately grazing her knuckles.

"Thank you, Sarah."

_AN: Reviewers, you keep me going. Thanks. In other news, I am getting over my cold, thankfully. :) Yay!_


	17. A Bus Ride and Astrophysics

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters.

_AN: For AvitarGirl, because she can't wait… (and neither can I:P)_

Jareth lay awake on his makeshift bed. A feeling of euphoria had encompassed him upon hearing Sarah's response. He understood that their relationship was still very fragile and that she might not love him back, but she was willing to try and that was all he needed to know. He stared at the ceiling pensively, trying to decide how best to win Sarah's trust. Clearly this Cory individual had destroyed her faith in men, and Jareth himself hadn't exactly given her any reason to trust him in the past. He sighed and closed his eyes. Sarah was giving him a chance, and he was happy, and at the moment that was all that mattered.

Someone was shaking Jareth. He rolled over in his sleep, barely registering a female voice speaking to him. The tone of the voice was hurried and necessitous, commanding Jareth's immediate attention. He frowned in his sleep and silently vowed not to allow any women to spend the night in his quarters in the future. The constant demands were really very trying. The shaking increased in force and duration, and Jareth rolled over angry, ready to send the commander of the voice straight to an oubliette. He opened his eyes and registered the face which the voice belonged to: pale skin, green eyes, luscious lips – the whole package framed with long contrasting, dark hair. Sarah. His eyes softened, his anger dissolved, and he sleepily reached out to her.

Sarah backed away from Jareth and frowned crossly.

"Jareth, get up!"

He merely smiled sluggishly, wondering what the hurry was.

"Sarah," he drawled slumberously. "What?"

She had already moved to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of well-deserved coffee. She sauntered back to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and leaned on the doorframe.

"I was thinking about what to do with you," she said slowly, ensuring that she had his attention. She certainly did. What did she plan on doing with him? Sarah bit her lip in contemplation, chewing on it for a moment while she decided upon her next words.

"Well, you seem to have taken a liking to astrophysics, and I know a professor at the University who specializes in the subject."

Jareth was disappointed momentarily. He had been hoping that Sarah had wanted to do something a little more _personal_ with him, however her statement interested him and he waited for her to continue. Sarah looked at him and he could see the apprehension she was harbouring in her eyes.

"And, Sarah?" he prompted.

Sarah shook her head, willing herself back into the conversation.

"And, well, I don't know," she said, shrugging. "Maybe we can find some way for you to work with him. I mean, that way you could learn and earn your keep."

As she said the last portion of her suggestion she smiled and winked at Jareth. He was glad to see that she had relaxed considerably from the night before. Jareth gave her plan some consideration. He knew that he would have to find work eventually, and her proposal seemed promising and rewarding.

"Alright, Sarah, we shall go speak with this professor of yours," he agreed, standing up and picking through the clothes they had purchased on the previous day.

Sarah continued leaning against the doorframe, once again chewing on her bottom lip.

"He's not my professor, Jareth."

Jareth turned to face her, confused as to the relevance of the statement. Her eyes met his and he read a pained expression within them.

"He's Cory's."

Jareth nodded silently, comprehending her uneasiness about the situation. She was taking a great risk to her mental health to bring Jareth to this professor.

"Sarah, I could find…," Jareth started quietly.

Sarah shook her head violently and smiled softly.

"It's time for me to let it go."

Sarah waited for Jareth impatiently at the front door of her apartment. Honestly, he took longer than she did to change. She smirked viciously; at least his vanity had come through the transformation unscathed. Jareth ambled languidly down the hallway to meet her. Sarah couldn't help but look him up and down. He'd clearly chosen every single item with great care, making it obvious to Sarah just exactly what could be hers – she just needed to say the word. He'd chosen a pair of faded, sandblasted blue jeans which hugged his thighs and gently flared below the knee and, a crinkled navy silk shirt with a wide collar and sleeves that were long enough to cover his hands to the base of his fingers.

Her appraising glance over his apparel had not gone unnoticed by Jareth, and he smirked smugly in response. Sarah rolled her eyes at him and shooed him through the door. They were running late due to Jareth's extensive preening time requirements, so Sarah had insisted on taking the bus. Unfortunately they were not the only people who were running late and on their way to the university. The bus was packed full of students, all talking at the same time, they'd been forced to stand. Jareth scowled miserably at the fact that he had been coerced into a noisy, vibrating rectangle on wheels that was too full of boisterous young people, a number of whom were touching him – without permission.

Sarah suppressed her laughter as Jareth's face contorted into a myriad of unpleasant, unhappy expressions as they were bounced about inside the bus. Getting off of the bus was going to be quite the ordeal, and the thought occurred to Sarah that she may lose Jareth in the crowd. She grabbed his hand as the bus neared the university, determined to drag him through the throngs of people. The doors opened, and the stampede was off. Somehow she had managed to pull Jareth through it all and they stopped at the main entrance to the building. Sarah looked back to see Jareth glowering in discontent.

"You don't like the bus?" she asked, with false incredulity. Jareth said nothing; he merely glared at her with dagger eyes. She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Well, come on," she said, leading the way through the doors. "I have class in an hour, and I'm not entirely sure if Dr. Duncan will be in his office yet."

Jareth followed Sarah in silence as she weaved through crowds of people. The route that she took seemed even more twisting than the pathways of his Labyrinth. It was no wonder she had been able to make it to the castle, her sense of direction was impeccable. Finally they arrived to a very quiet hallway with door after door on either side. Sarah halted in front of one door, which Jareth saw was labelled with the name "Edward Duncan, PhD". She knocked quietly, and a tall, fairly young man answered the door. He looked nothing like the professors Jareth had had in his youth. They had all been wizened, old wizards with millennia of experience. This man could not be older than forty. Jareth narrowed his eyes at him as he noticed the wide smile that had spread across Sarah's face when he'd opened the door. Her smile was quickly mimicked by the man, who then touched Sarah's shoulder, directing her into the room.

"Sarah," the man said happily. "It's been what now? A year? More? My goodness, I've missed your pretty face!"

He brushed a knuckle across her chin playfully. Jareth felt the heavy feeling of possessiveness well up and seat itself centrally in his stomach, he followed Sarah into the room closely, eyeing the professor with suspicion.

Sarah, on the other hand, laughed lightly at the man's compliment.

"I know, I'm so sorry," she said, still laughing. The man sat down behind his desk, and motioned for Sarah and Jareth to sit.

"So, what can I do for you, Sarah?"

Sarah glanced to Jareth nervously before beginning. She wasn't fully confident in her plan, but if she was to ask anyone, Edward Duncan was the man.

"Well, Ed," she started. "First let me introduce you two."

She pointed to Jareth and found that she could not find her voice. She had just realized that she didn't know Jareth's last name. Did he even have a last name? He must have a family name, right? Maybe not.

"This is Jareth. Jareth, this is Dr. Edward Duncan."

Edward reached across his desk to shake Jareth's hand. Jareth glanced at his hand for a moment, and then remembered that this was a common custom among humans meeting for the first time. Jareth had been introduced to the concept a hundred years ago, remembering that it was a sign to show that you were unarmed and therefore not a threat. Jareth gave a predatory smile. He was unarmed, but should he recognize anything strange about the doctor, he certainly would become a threat.

"Jareth is very interested in astrophysics," Sarah explained. Edward looked intrigued as Jareth didn't exactly give off the appearance of a man interested in astrophysics.

"And, well, I was wondering if you could," she gestured with her hands mildly. She was clearly not used to asking for favours.

"I don't know…," she trailed off, trying to find the words.

"I'm looking for work," Jareth interjected, sensing Sarah's discomfort with asking for a favour.

"Ah," Edward said, smiling. "Straight to the point. Good man. Sarah may have kept us here all day without ever saying what she meant to say."

Jareth smirked, amused. Sarah did have a knack for never saying what she meant, and vice versa. He eased a bit. He could sense that this man, regardless of his young age, had taken up a fatherly affection for Sarah.

"So, Jareth…," Edward started, and then stopped turning to Sarah.

"Does Jareth have a last name?"

Jareth looked confused by the concept and Sarah was forced to think quickly.

"Brùinidh," she spewed forth quickly, smiling at her own inner genius. Edward and Jareth both stared at Sarah.

"Broonie?" they asked in unison. Edward and Jareth looked at each other, and Sarah wondered how they would get out of this one. Jareth smiled slyly.

"It appears that Sarah's Gaelic pronunciation skills need some work," Jareth said, rolling his eyes. Sarah looked at him, relieved.

"Gaelic? So you have an Irish background? You sound English to me. Ha, shows what I know!" Edward said lightly.

Sarah was opening her mouth to answer his question when Jareth spoke.

"Scottish," he replied crisply. Apparently, he thought as he shot Sarah a sideways look. Only she would call Jareth a brownie. He smiled thinly.

"But he was raised in England," Sarah added, skittishly, as she nervously fiddled with the edge of her jacket.

Jareth stared at her, wondering at her strange behaviour. She was a horrible liar and he wondered how that was possible with her former interest in acting. He decided that it might be best for him to take over the conversation, he was after all, a consummate liar – it was in his nature.

"So, what's your background, Jareth?" Edward asked, chewing on the end of a pen. Sarah looked nervously at the clock on the wall and thought about the fact that she'd have to get Jareth some identification…somehow. Meanwhile, she really should be leaving for class. Jareth touched Sarah's hand and she turned to face him.

"Go to your class," he said, the tone the same as when he had told her to go back to her room. It riled her, and killed her nervousness.

"Fine," she said stiffly. "We can come back later."

"If it's alright with Dr. Duncan, I'll stay here and we can continue our discussion," Jareth suggested.

Edward shrugged his consent, and looked to Sarah. She looked stricken. Her eyes narrowed at Jareth.

"Fine, if you don't need me," she said icily. Jareth only smirked at her tone.

"Of course I do, just not at this particular moment."

This only served to increase Sarah's anger. She flipped her head violently to face Edward.

"Thanks, Ed. I really appreciate your help," she said warmly. "It was good to see you again. I'll swing by here after my class."

Ed merely waved, intrigued by her reactions. She left the room without saying anything further to Jareth.

"Well," Edward started. "That was interesting."

Jareth raised his eyebrows and Edward opened his palms in front of him, instead of shrugging.

"I've only ever seen Sarah with Cory," he said. "She would never fight back when he teased her, sometimes mercilessly. It's just nice to see her passionate."

Jareth was taken aback by the comment. He'd never even imagined what Sarah would have been like without her defiance. He had always assumed that it was an inherent part of her personality, now he wondered if she only applied it to dealing with him.

"Anyway," Edward said, shuffling some papers on his desk. "Let's get back to your background."

Jareth raised his eyebrows, unclear as to what the professor was asking. When Edward looked up to see Jareth's puzzled face he added:

"Academically."


	18. To Tell the Truth

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. I do own all other characters. With regards to these characters: I made them all up. Any likenesses in name, in character, in occupation are purely coincidental.

Sarah hurried to her lecture unbelievably enraged by Jareth's behaviour. She was also worried about leaving him alone with Ed. The professor had this amazingly adept method of prying the truth out of people, which was precisely why Sarah enjoyed his company. He had never lied to her, whereas his best student lied to her for months. She's always wondered if Ed had known about Cory, but even if he had, he would have figured that it was none of his business anyway. She regretted not going back to see him since she and Cory had split, but the risk of running into Cory was too great. After all, a professor and his graduate students are inevitably close – like family. She sighed, her anger cooling slightly. She wasn't going to learn anything if she was thinking about Jareth all through lecture. Sarah spotted a couple of friends and moved to sit with them.

"Hi, Sarah," a blonde girl said, smiling.

"Hi, Joanne," she replied, pulling her notes from her backpack.

"So, I, uh, heard that you have a new boyfriend," Joanne said slyly.

Sarah grimaced. She had never thought of applying the word to Jareth before. He was the Goblin King, he was Jareth, and she supposed, technically he could be construed as her boyfriend. It was a strange realization.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call him that," she said quietly.

Her friend looked at her disbelievingly.

"So, what do you call a man living in your apartment?"

Sarah reddened; she was going to have to kill Maria.

"He's just staying with me for awhile," Sarah said lamely. Luckily her professor strode in at that moment to start the class. Sarah sighed deeply. She was just having one of those days.

Jareth considered the professor's inquiry carefully. How would he answer this? An elaborate lie? No, not this time. This time he would tell the truth. It was becoming a trend of his as of late.

"My educational background sways into the unorthodox by most people's standards," he stated, slowly.

Edward looked at him with interest.

"Indulge me."

Jareth thought about what he would say next, twisting into a version of the truth that the average human mind could comprehend.

"My past learning focussed much more on the ancient, and undoubtedly forgotten, aspects of the stars. My interests lay currently in the scientific reflection of those same aspects."

Edward chewed on his pen cap thoughtfully. He was dealing with someone who had a knowledge base which was deeper in the arts, or so he believed.

"So, a history background?" he asked, trying to discern the absolute truth from the words Jareth had just spun so eloquently for him.

Jareth smiled and Edward could not identify the emotion behind the smile. It seemed as though he was mocking him, and then it seemed as though he was mocking himself.

"Not exactly," he said silkily. "Perhaps more along the lines of the…spiritual."

Edward blinked slowly. What the hell had Sarah gotten him into now? A religious extremist, here to learn all about astrophysics and then write a tell-all book about how science is a farce? Uh-uh, he wasn't going to get involved in that, not even for Sarah.

"Well, I'm not sure I have anything in my lab that you would be qualified to carry out. With no science background to speak of…," Edward trailed off, shrugging as though it explained everything.

Jareth regarded him with an amused smirk. He was still convincible. His body language told Jareth that he trusted Sarah, but did not understand why she had brought Jareth to him. And, so, he would use Sarah.

"If I were given a chance to prove to you my abilities, I am sure Sarah would be grateful, as I know I would be," Jareth said smoothly, leaning forward in his chair. His negotiation skills were unparalleled in the Underground, and although he did not have the fine web of magic to coerce the professor, his words had reached him in some way.

Edward stared at Jareth thoughtfully. It was always a good idea to have a well-rounded team in a research group. Although Edward still had no idea what Jareth's background was, Sarah had brought him here. She had been uncomfortable to ask for help, which was a tell-tale sign that she actually needed – and that help was warranted. Even when Sarah was with Cory, at the very height of complacency, she could never be convinced to do anything dishonest. If Sarah believed that Jareth was capable of working in his lab, despite her untrained sense of physics, then he must have done something that had proven it to her. There was no harm in asking Jareth a few questions to prove himself, if he actually had a talent for physics Ed could always use another astrophysicist. The number of physicists in his group that didn't enjoy or believe in astrophysics was beginning to outnumber those who did – and Ed was, after all, an astrophysicist.

"Well, before I find something that I could essentially test you with, perhaps you could fill me in on what you know of astrophysics, and physics in general."

Jareth was pleased to have gained a chance to prove himself. He vowed that he would not disappoint the professor. If he could live up to Sarah's expectations, he was certain that he could live up to Edward's. His eyes scanned the bookshelf behind the professor's head and pointed out the books that he had read in Sarah's apartment. Edward's eyebrows shot up.

"Self taught?" he asked, amazed. Jareth shrugged.

"It's quite simple, after all."

Edward frowned. There were very few people in his acquaintance that ever claimed physics to be a 'simple' subject, and even fewer who could back that statement up with talent. Edward pulled a book down that Jareth had not read. It was a fourth year textbook on the theory of relativity and black holes. He handed the text to Jareth.

"How long do you suppose it will take you to read this book?" Edward asked with an edge of disbelief. Jareth sensed that he did not believe that he had read the books. He looked at this new textbook with unconcealed excitement. He flipped through to observe the number of pages and shrugged.

"I will likely be finished by tomorrow morning," he said non-committally. Edward stared at him now with his scepticism plainly displayed across his features. He strongly doubted that _anyone_ was capable of reading and comprehending an entire textbook, especially on the theory of relativity, overnight. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself that it was near impossible.

"No need to rush," Edward suggested gently. Jareth shook his head slightly.

"It would be no rush," he replied, nonplussed.

Edward frowned. Fine, he would let this strange man of Sarah's have it his way. Edward planned to ask him the very question he generally saved until the last day of his course to stump his fourth year students. In the seven years that he had been teaching the course, only five students had ever come close to the correct answer, and no one had yet answered correctly. If Jareth could come close to giving him the right answer, he would take him into his lab in a second. But, he strongly doubted his apparent skills.

There was a knock on the door and Edward half-expected it to be Sarah, her class should be done by now.

"Come on in, Sar…"

The words died in his mouth as soon as he realized who was actually coming through the door.

"Cory," Edward said, surprised. Either the conference had finished early, or he'd left it early. He hadn't been expecting Cory back until tomorrow.

Jareth narrowed his eyes at the man standing in the doorway. He was tall and lean, with light brown hair that constantly fell in his eyes. He had an easy smile that displayed his self-assurance. He was a man with no regrets. He was exactly what Jareth had been before he met Sarah. He was the man that Sarah had failed to change, and he was a fool by all accounts. Jareth looked to the man behind the desk, who suddenly looked uneasy. He realized that Edward did not want Sarah to return to this.

Cory glanced at Jareth curiously. Jareth stared up at him cruelly. It was a bizarre face-off. Edward noticed the cool gaze of Jareth upon Cory, and decided to leave Sarah out of this discussion.

"This is Jareth, Cory," he started. "He's looking for a position in our lab."

Cory smiled that easy smile, and stuck out his hand to shake Jareth's. Jareth peered at his hand with distaste and smiled coldly. He shook Cory's hand hard, a little too hard. Cory winced slightly and turned to Edward.

"Ed, I just wanted to drop off these forms I picked up for that grant you wanted," he said lightly. An easy conversation ensued between professor and student.

Sarah rushed through the hallways, escaping the prying questions of her friends. She was heading towards the section of the school that she had avoided like a condemned area for over a year now. She was heading towards it and ignoring her fears. If Ed had a job for Jareth, she would not be able to avoid her inevitable meeting with Cory anymore. She was greatly concerned about the conversation that Jareth and Edward would be having. Finally reaching the hallway that had been her goal, she continued push forward quickly. The door to Edward's office was open, and someone was standing in it. Sarah raised her hurried eyes to the person's profile and stopped in her tracks. Cory.

She stood trying to steady her breathing, staring at his neck. Jareth was in that room, and Cory was in the doorway. Sarah wasn't sure if she could handle the emotions that were bombarding her mind right now. They sought to harm her and her grasp on the situation was slipping. Cory. Jareth. They were melding in her head. She needed to turn and walk away. She needed to stand somewhere and come back when Cory wasn't in the doorway. The thought process had taken too long, and Cory had turned to face her.

She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sarah."

_AN: Okay, a number of details in this chapter are the ripened fruit of ideas that Jen feeds to me. Thank Jen, and thanks for the massive input for this chapter, and for the psychoanalysis of my characters. :P Thank you once again to my reviewers, all of you are awesome and fantastic. It occurs to me that when I joined around a month ago, I was petrified to post. Now, I can't wait! ;) Toodles, my little dears._


	19. Confrontations and Realizations

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters, although any likeness to actual persons is completely coincidental.

_AN: I wrote this on demand for R.H. Jones, who now owes me a hug with a polar bear. I wrote it in an hour, and I am exhausted from living up to your expectations! I will try to write a chapter for tomorrow, but no guarantees. We shall have to see, my little dears, we shall have to see. –slumps over exhausted-_

Jareth had remained silent and passive while Cory animatedly relayed a general overview of the conference to Edward. Although he knew that Cory had hurt Sarah, he could not form his opinions of the man based solely on his actions towards her. Cory was seemingly intelligent and quite personable, but Jareth knew better. He had always appeared rather personable in court himself, in the Underground. Meanwhile he'd actually actively planned political strikes against the very people that he was being friendly with. Cory was no different, and Jareth could hear the internal competitiveness of the boy in his voice. He meant to intimidate Jareth with his knowledge and the comfort-level he shared with Edward. He didn't.

Finally, Cory was taking leave of them. He opened the door and was halfway into the hallway when Jareth and Edward both clearly heard the word that came from his mouth. Jareth was on his feet before he had a chance to finish it, and he noted that the professor was, as well. Jareth thought for a moment before making his move. He remembered the professor's words about Sarah being complacent with Cory, and he knew that she still hadn't released all of her feelings regarding him, or the end of their relationship. He could picture her now, standing in the hall, eyes wide, heart pounding, and unable to operate her tongue. Cory moved out further into the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Cory said easily, a lazy smile playing on his lips.

Sarah opened her mouth, unable to make a sound. She wanted to turn, she wanted to turn and run hard and fast away from him. And yet, she wanted to stand her ground and walk past him coolly, indifferently. She did neither of those things; in fact, she stood there with her mouth open – a deer in headlights. Then she noticed Jareth. He'd languidly moved to the doorway and leaned against it insolently. He smirked slightly, enjoying the show. Sarah was taken aback. He was _enjoying_ this? He had said that he loved her, and yet he was standing there watching her suffer with a smirk on his face? Her temper shot through the roof.

Jareth watched as it happened; as she went from terrified victim to indignant tigress. Her eyebrows furrowed together in anger, her wide eyes lost their fear only to be replaced with vibrant fury, and her slack mouth closed into a tight line. Jareth's smirk deepened. Her body went rigid, she was livid.

"Actually, Cory, it's none of your business why I'm here," she said, with all the coolness she had moments ago wished to possess. "But, if you must know…"

"She's here for me," Jareth interrupted smugly.

Sarah's eyes flashed in rage.

"Hardly," she spat back. "I'm fully capable of visiting Ed without either of you fools."

She started to stride down the hall past Cory, and past Jareth into the office, but she stopped at the doorway and turned to Cory.

"Oh, Cory," she said, her voice as frigid as ice. "There is a box that belongs to you in my apartment. I would appreciate it if you could pick it up."

Cory merely watched her in wonder. Gone was the complacent girl he'd known, replaced with a bright firecracker of a woman.

"Or, you could send your current cocktail waitress," she finished, disappearing into the office.

Cory smiled slightly, intrigued. The smile quickly fell from his lips when he noticed the dangerous glare of Jareth. He turned and left, Jareth not returning into the office until he was out of sight.

Sarah sat in the chair she had been seated in earlier in the day, shaking from the shock of adrenaline her body had just released. When Jareth returned to the room, she shot him a look that indicated her discontent with his actions. Edward was giving her an approving and impressed look.

"Well," he said, watching Sarah coach her breathing back to normal. "He had that coming for a long time. Wouldn't you say?"

Sarah smiled slightly, and nodded in spite of herself.

"Alright," Edward said, turning his attentions back to Jareth. "You say you can read this book overnight, but I'll give you until around this time tomorrow. Mainly because I have a class in the morning. Come back then, and we'll talk about what we can do with you."

Jareth glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 12 p.m. Jareth nodded in agreeance with the time and offered his hand to Sarah. She shot him an annoyed glance and pushed herself out of the chair, ignoring his hand. Edward watched the exchange with interest. Sarah may be angry now, but later she would realize what Jareth had done for her. She turned her attentions to Ed.

"Thanks for everything, Ed," she said softly. "And, sorry…about…"

She shrugged, indicating her outburst at Cory. Ed laughed quietly.

"I'm happy that you finally said it. Now get out of here! I have work to do!"

Sarah smiled, and walked out into the hallway. Jareth picked up the textbook and turned to the professor.

"Until tomorrow, Doctor," he said, following Sarah out into the hall and closing the door behind him.

Sarah had waited for him, but as soon as he was in the hallway she stalked ahead angrily. Jareth frowned; he knew he was in for it. But, she had needed a push. They walked back to her apartment, and Sarah refused to say anything to Jareth the entire time. He figured it would be best to let her make the first move.

When they reached her apartment, she tossed her backpack to the ground and disappeared into the washroom. Jareth shrugged and sprawled out on the couch, opening the textbook the professor had given him. He had nearly finished the first chapter when Sarah came bounding out of the washroom, her rage evident. He had expected her to scream, her wrath was so apparent. But, she did not.

"How could you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, held with the greatest control.

"It was necessary," he said, not looking up from his book.

"Necessary?" Sarah's voice rose in pitch and volume. "Necessary to laugh at my pain? To mock me?"

Jareth raised his eyes from the page.

"Absolutely."

Sarah balled her hands into tight fists at her sides, willing herself not to lose control.

"That's cruel."

"I told you I could be."

Sarah lost it. Had everything he'd said to her in the last few days been a lie? How could he love her and cause her pain? How could he make fun of her when he knew the details of the situation? And, how could he bring back that awful day five years ago? How dare he? She couldn't control her breathing any longer, and her breaths were racking her body. Jareth looked at her, she reminded him of a harpy. He put his book down and sat upright.

"Sarah," he started, slowly, choosing his words wisely. "What would you have me do? Challenge him?"

She still stared at him silently; his words were barely recognized in her anger. A small voice in the back of her head told her that he was right. What had she expected him to do?

"It was your fight," he said, shrugging.

Her anger dropped a notch, reason slowly re-entering her brain. It was her fight, and she had denied herself the chance to battle for over a year. She had locked Cory and all the pain he had caused her into a dark, little cavern in the back of her mind and thrown away the key. She hadn't been brave enough when she'd first seen Cory outside of Ed's office to find the key. She'd only managed to gain her courage when she had seen Jareth standing there and not lifting a finger to help her. She couldn't lose to him. Never.

Her shoulders slumped. He'd done it on purpose. He'd made her angry to fuel her courage. He'd always done that to her, even when she had been his adversary. She could feel the heat of unshed tears welling up in her eyes. She swallowed hard, a large lump now in her throat. A year of denied pain coming to the surface, ready to escape that cavern.

Jareth watched her silently. He stood up and looked at her shaking form. Without saying a word, he walked away, entered the washroom and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He had heard her slide to the floor, and he could hear her crying now. Her grief was hers alone, and he had no part of it. All her could do is give her the privacy she deserved. As he leaned against the door, he could hear her sobbing and clanking around a number of pots and pans. He smiled slightly. So, she was cleaning. It was good to know how to tell when she was upset, for future reference.

Sarah was starting to calm down, her emotions still raw. The tears had stopped and she now stood in front of her sink with a pot in her hand, staring at the paper towels. She was angry with Cory, indescribably angry. The way he had so easily asked her what she was doing there, as though he had been the only thing in her life that could ever make her go to that part of the school. As though he was the reason that she _had_ gone there. The way he had looked at her, amused with her presence, as though he had discovered a lost toy. She had an urge to hit something. She looked down at the pot, and then violently slammed it into the side of the refrigerator – repeatedly. Finally, when all of her anger was spent, she collapsed into a heap of new tears. Her mind rapidly skipped forward to something new, _someone_ new.

Jareth. He had been right. He had done what was necessary. Sarah realized rapidly that he had never lied to her, ever, in their entire acquaintance. His truths were often twisted, but never lies. She'd been so afraid of having a relationship with him because she'd assumed that he would hurt her as Cory had. Today she had been near convinced of the fact as he stood in the doorway, smirking at her. Now, she knew, better than ever, and comprehended with perfect clarity one simple fact: she loved him. She had ever since she'd bitten into that wretched peach five years ago. And, his words had rung true then, as well. She wondered if he had been able to tell the future then, or if he just understood love more than she had. Her world had just fallen down, and he was there for her. He was still there for her. She shook her head in disbelief. How could she not have known, not have noticed, not have realized before now? Her feet moved of their own accord, and she soon found herself in front of the bathroom door. She knocked softly, and Jareth opened the door. When she looked into his eyes, all she saw was his concern.

Jareth looked down at Sarah. Her face was splotchy, puffy, and red from crying, and her eyes shone with more unshed tears, yet there was something else in them. Before Jareth had a chance to comprehend the emotion behind her eyes, she had placed both hands on his face pulling it down to hers, kissing him hungrily. Jareth found himself becoming lost in her passion, in the scent of her soft skin, in the delicate touch of her hair against his skin, and in the softness of her lips against his. This was a kiss unlike the one they had shared earlier. Sarah spoke volumes with this kiss. She was kissing him with wanton abandon, all the skittish caution that she had displayed whenever he touched her was gone. She wanted to be loved. It was the saline on her lips that made him remember himself. Did she want to be loved by him? Or, did she simply want to be _loved_?

Jareth pulled back from her mouth abruptly, pulling her hands that had tangled themselves behind his neck and placing them in front of her. She looked at him, confused and drunk with lust. He couldn't find the words, and merely shook his head at her silently. Pain, followed by anger, materialized rapidly in her eyes. She stuck out her chin, and turned violently from him. Jareth's eyes snapped shut as she slammed her bedroom door closed. He breathed slowly, regaining his self-control, and returned to his couch. He scooped up the book and began to read, trying to ignore the sound of Sarah crying herself to sleep.

"Chapter Two: Black Hole Thermodynamics."


	20. A Night Out

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters.

Sarah awoke several hours later, groggy and sore from crying herself to sleep. Her throat was raw and her eyes felt as though they had swollen to the size of golf balls. She dimly recognized that her room was now dark. Glancing at her clock, she noticed the time: 7:03 p.m. Frowning miserably, she dragged herself from her bed. She was feeling calmer now, and was a little afraid to face Jareth. She had felt such a release from finally admitting to, and dealing with, the feelings she had with regards to Cory. Sarah gazed back at her reflection, her eyes darkening in memory. She had literally thrown herself at Jareth as soon as she realized that what she felt for him was, in fact, love. She understood her own emotions so well that she'd felt no reason to wait. She had thought that he would have accepted her openly, after giving up so much to be with her. Tears stung her already sore eyes. What must he think of her now? She decided that she had to apologize. He had been so careful around her, so delicate with her, and she had attacked him without a thought.

Sarah trudged out of the bedroom to her doom. When she reached the living room, she saw him lying on the couch, almost done reading his textbook. He didn't look up at her, and she immediately felt ashamed. She quickly moved into the kitchen, breathing in slowly and deliberately, fighting back more tears. Her stomach grumbled.

"Have you eaten?" she called out, her voice straining from its rawness.

Jareth peered towards the kitchen.

"Not exactly," he replied, slowly.

Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion. "Not exactly? What does that mean?"

Then she saw the pot on the stove and peeked inside to see what he had done. On the interior of the pot were the charred remains of what appeared to be chicken noodle soup. She could only confirm the identification of the sad victims by the opened can she found on her counter. She snorted, and stood in the doorway looking at him. Jareth shrugged sheepishly.

She smiled and turned back to the kitchen. She started rummaging through the cupboard for something that she could make when a box of Kraft Dinner fell on her head. She cursed loudly. Clearly her emotions were still on high. She clutched the edge of the counter, closed her eyes and counted to ten in an attempt to get her anger under control. She'd barely registered that Jareth was in the room with her until she turned around to find him watching her with concerned eyes. He could read the irritation that shone within her eyes. Sarah stared at him for a long moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Jareth had not been expecting an apology, and his expression told her so. She broke eye contact with him, ashamed of her own actions.

"And, thanks," she added.

"For?" Jareth asked, eyebrows raised. Sarah brought her eyes up to his again.

"For not taking advantage of the situation earlier."

Jareth's mouth stretched into a slow, rakish grin. He moved his face close to hers, his skin almost touching hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of his face. She sighed instinctively as he tilted his mouth to her ear.

"You're welcome, Sarah," he whispered, his breath sending warm chills down her spine. "But, I was so very tempted."

Sarah's eyes narrowed and she pushed him away from her with one hand. Jareth grinned devilishly. He always knew how to rile her.

"I have to get out of here," she announced peevishly.

Jareth looked at her with amusement. Sarah flailed her hands in bemusement.

"I NEED A DRINK!" she said, pushing past Jareth.

Jareth was confused.

"Sarah, there are a number of refreshments in your refrigerator," he suggested lightly. The response he received began with an aggravated growl.

"No, Jareth! I need a _drink_!"

She reappeared a few minutes later in a new outfit, telephone in hand, talking rapidly. Jareth watched her as she flustered around the apartment, finally stopping to dig around in the bottom of her hallway closet. She threw a strappy item, somewhat resembling a shoe out into the hallway behind her. She was still talking rapidly into the phone. Jareth ventured closer and was almost hit with a second strappy shoe. She stood up and gave him an irritated glare. She walked away from him speedily. Jareth shrugged and figured now was as good as anytime to admire the view.

Sarah had dressed herself in a pair of black pants which hugged her curves. She had clothed her upper half in a rather revealing dark purple corset, with neat pleats across her bust line. She'd left her hair down, gently covering her exposed back. Jareth also noticed that she had applied makeup to her normally bare face. She had gone with smoky grey eye makeup, forcing the green of her eyes to pop with intensity, and a touch of strawberry red lipstick. She clicked the phone off and stood in front of Jareth.

"Maria will gather up the gang and meet us there," she said. Jareth stared at her. Meet them where?

"The gang?" he asked. "And, where are we being met?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at him.

"Look, I've had a pretty emotional day, as I think you know. I want to go out and _dance_. If you want to stay here and pour over your books, then by all means," she said, irritated.

Jareth looked at his book, which he was nearly finished, and back up at Sarah, dressed in that enticing outfit.

"Does this "gang" consist of any males?" he asked with a dangerous edge to his voice. Sarah smirked.

"A few," she said playfully. Jareth scowled and tossed the book on the couch, following Sarah out the front door.

Maria was standing outside the club when Sarah and Jareth arrived. She was talking animatedly to a tall red-headed man, and laughing easily. She squealed when she saw Sarah and Jareth.

"I heard all about it," she said in a low tone, looping Sarah's arm with her own and dragging her into the club.

Jareth and the red-head were left trailing behind. The red-head smiled effortlessly and stuck his hand out to Jareth.

"You must be Jareth," he said brightly. "I'm Jeff."

Jareth shook his hand, finding nothing the least but threatening about Jeff. He was a trouble-free fellow, perfectly matched with Maria. Jeff spoke enthusiastically on many subjects, never lingering on a particular topic for very long, as they walked into the club behind Sarah and Maria. Sarah recounted the details of her day to Maria, including the slamming of the pot against the fridge.

"Well, that fridge had it coming," Maria laughed.

Sarah rolled her eyes and ordered herself a drink at the bar. She thought for a moment about what Jareth would likely enjoy as a drink. She glanced back to find him sitting at a table, laughing fully, with Jeff. The sight shocked her. She was used to silky chuckles and snide smirks at her expense, but she had never seen him laugh outright. She chewed on her bottom lip absently. Beer.

Of course, Sarah didn't actually believe that Jareth would like beer – it is an acquired taste, after all – but his reactions to the taste would give her a well-deserved laugh. She was still raw about the rejection, despite the fact that he'd done the right thing. She sipped at her drink, still watching him talk with Jeff. The bartender passed her the beer, and she moved over to the table with it. When she reached the table, she handed Jareth the bottle, watching him carefully. He looked at it curiously.

Maria and Jeff got up to meet a few more of Sarah's friends who had just come in. Jareth glanced up at Sarah, his mouth moved but she couldn't hear him over the blaring music. She smiled widely at his confusion, and downed her drink rapidly. Jareth frowned at her, and took a swig of beer tentatively. The grimace that instantly appeared on his face sent Sarah into peels of laughter. Maria came back and stared at Sarah curiously. She looked to Jareth, who took another swig of beer, frowning intensely. She had to add her own smirk in at this point.

"Never had beer before?" she hollered at him over the music.

Jareth shook his head, his face contorted into a miserable expression. Maria shook her head in amusement.

"What? Did you live in a hole in ground?"

Jareth scowled at her accuracy, which sent Sarah into another fit of laughter. Jareth was hastily introduced to a number of Sarah's friends, a few of whom had been with her the night he had arrived. He couldn't keep any of their names straight with the pounding music and the neverending supply of that awful tasting beverage that Sarah kept coming back with. The drinks that she came back with for herself were constantly changing in colour; it actually terrified him. He watched as Sarah, Maria and a few of her other female friends "danced". He could hardly call their uncivilized writhing dancing, anymore than he could call the primitive pounding that they danced to music. Jareth thought that it reminded him of a certain goblin tribe's mating ritual. It was so base, and sexual.

Jareth blinked as he watched Sarah, his vision started to go hazy. He tried to stand, only to find that he had fallen back into his chair. He rested there lazily, as he seemed to have no other choice.

"Hi," a voice said. Jareth turned to the voice and followed a long, slender body up to a beautiful face framed with blonde hair. She was one of Sarah's friends. Jane. No, that wasn't it. Joanne. That was it.

"Hello," he responded, noting that his voice sounded slurred.

Joanne sat across from him, smiling seductively.

"So, are you British?" she asked, sliding her hand along his thigh. Jareth frowned bemusedly. He had only let Sarah touch him without permission, but alas, the touch felt rather…stimulating. He looked at Joanne groggily.

"Scottish," he slurred, remembering that Sarah had dubbed him a brownie. "But, I was raised in England."

He hiccupped. He felt himself becoming slightly drowsy. He looked at the table, wondering what that awful drink had done to him. Silently, he hoped this was not how Sarah had felt when he'd given her the magical peach five years ago. Everything _was_ dancing. There were four bottles on the table. Oh wait, eight. Eight? Or, sixteen? Jareth really had no idea. He looked up at Joanne, whose face had moved perilously close to his own. She looked into his eyes coyly.

"You have amazing eyes," she breathed.

"Well, thank you," Jareth replied lamely, trying to focus his eyes.

Jareth barely registered that Joanne's lips were coming in to meet his own, that is until the harpy returned.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sarah asked. She glared at the golden duo, anger shining in her eyes, alcohol fuelling her aggressiveness.

Jareth merely smiled at her drunkenly. Sarah. Lovely, vibrant, defiant Sarah. Beautiful, terrifying, scary harpy. She glared at him furiously.

"But, I thought he wasn't your boyfriend," Joanne said, pouting, as Sarah had taken away a beloved treasure from her.

Sarah turned her fiery green eyes upon Joanne.

"Well, things change!" Sarah spat.

Joanne raised her eyebrows. "Within the course of one day?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Joanne.

"As if you even believed me. You were going to do this anyway," Sarah spat. Her eyes opened wide with realization.

"You! You slept with Cory, didn't you?"

Joanne shrugged, looking pleased with herself. Sarah's mouth dropped open in indignation. Jareth stood unsteadily.

"Now, Sarah, I think you're overreacting," he said, blinking his eyes repeatedly to focus them.

"Oh, you shut up!" she spat, grabbing him by the arm forcefully and storming out of the club. Maria chased after them.

"Sarah, Sarah!" she called after her. Sarah turned to face Maria, anger still seething throughout her form.

"Did you know?"

Maria looked offended. "Sarah, come on! You've had a bad day, and I agree that you should go home, but I think you should cool down before accusing everyone you know of sleeping with Cory!"

Jareth raised his hand to interject.

"I haven't slept with Cory," he said, grinning foolishly.

Maria rolled her eyes, and Sarah glared at him.

"I didn't know about Joanne, honestly," Maria said softly, touching Sarah's arm.

Sarah seemed to become more reasonable. Of course Maria hadn't known. Maria had never liked Cory to begin with. And, really, what did it matter now? Sarah's temper flared once more. It mattered because Joanne had been about to kiss Jareth and he hadn't done a damn thing to stop her. She tightened her grip on his arm possessively, causing Jareth to wince. Maria noticed the motion and reached for Sarah's hand.

"Sarah, he's not going anywhere," she said delicately. Sarah seemed to realize her grip at that point, and let him go, looking up at him apologetically. Maria snorted at Jareth.

"And, I don't think he could even if he tried," she added, as he swayed on his feet. Jareth peered at Maria with an edge of kingly arrogance.

"I certainly could!" He hiccupped. "I am in perfect control of my faculties!"

"Right," Maria said, rolling her eyes once more.

Sarah looked at Maria, her anger melting away at once.

"Okay, we're going home. I'll deal with Joanne when my liver isn't being pickled by copious quantities of ethanol," she muttered. Maria nodded and smiled, she explained that she needed to get back to Jeff and took her leave of them.

"Come on, Goblin King," she said to Jareth, gripping his hand. Maybe getting drunk with him wasn't the best idea she'd ever had. He walked with her quietly, occasionally hiccupping. Sarah sighed, the effects of the alcohol easing a bit with the walk. Jareth's steps seemed to get more sluggish as they progressed. By the time they actually reached her apartment, he was leaning heavily on her shoulder. She helped him to the couch, where they both sat for a moment.

Jareth still leaned on her shoulder, and Sarah sighed. Jareth caught a long tendril of her hair in his hand and gently pulled his fingers through it. Sarah turned her face into the motion. He was so close to her. He moved his hand up to delicately drag his fingers along her lips. He smiled as he did so, and stared into her eyes.

"Sarah, I love you," he mumbled sleepily. "Pretty, pretty, Sarah. My little harpy."

His words trailed off slowly. Sarah looked away for a moment, building the courage to tell him that she finally knew that she loved him.

"Jareth, I…," she stopped when she turned back to face him.

Jareth, former King of the Goblins, had fallen asleep. And he was drooling on her shoulder.

_AN: Thank you, my dears, for reviewing so adamantly. Thanks to R.H. Jones, I am thrilled that you could find it in your heart to hug a polar bear for me. ;) So, as you may have noticed, Sarah is drinking in a bar. Yes, you didn't read incorrectly. In this story she is 20 years old. But, alas, let us not forget that I am Canadian…and I never said where her school was…So, in conclusion, let it be known that I don't condone underage drinking. :D_


	21. Lover's Spat

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters. Any resemblance to actual persons is completely coincidental. I have to mention the website for Harvard's Chandra X-Ray Observatory for some of the black hole information used in this chapter. I told you I wasn't an astrophysicist.

Someone was hammering at Jareth's brain with an ice pick, the slow steady agony bringing him to consciousness. He scrunched up his face at the scent of a strong aroma that seemed to command him to wake up. He could feel the heat emanating from whatever it was that smelled so strongly. His stomach turned. This, of course, had always been a very strange expression to Jareth. He'd heard it so many times, and had often wondered how it was possible for one's stomach to actually turn. Well, now he knew: his stomach was _turning_. It was a very unpleasant experience, and he wished it would end immediately. Jareth tried to open his eyes only to discover that the light of the morning sun peeking through windows only caused the hammering to increase in frequency and intensity. When he finally did manage to open his eyes, he found Sarah holding a cup of some strange, dark brown, hot liquid under his nose. She grinned unkindly.

"Morning, stranger," she murmured.

"What is it?" he said miserably, peering into the cup.

"Coffee. Figured you could use a pick-me-up."

Sarah smirked at his general unhappiness. Seeing Jareth suffer through the effects of a hangover made her feel a little better about the whole Joanne situation. Jareth grimaced at the coffee after taking a sip. He turned his sad face up to Sarah.

"Sarah, I feel _horrible_," he complained.

"Well, yeah. I mean, eight beers, Jareth? On your first time out drinking? Of course you're going to get a hangover!"

She watched his eyebrows come together in anger. "_You_ gave them to me!"

Sarah smiled widely and cruelly.

"You are a cruel woman, Sarah Williams."

"Hey, you said it: 'Your eyes can be so cruel'," she laughed lightly after repeating his words from so long ago. Jareth frowned miserably. He was starting to believe that she might just have harpy in her bloodline. She stood up and started packing her backpack.

"You'd better hurry if you want to make it to your meeting with Dr. Duncan on time," she called back to him.

Dread formed in a tight knot in his already turning stomach. He hadn't finished reading the textbook.

"What time is it, Sarah?" he asked, panicked.

Sarah turned to face him, and glanced at the clock above her television. She pointed at the clock.

"Eleven? ELEVEN?"

Suddenly he was up off the couch and grabbing at clothing frantically. Sarah watched him in wonder as he disappeared into the washroom. He came rushing out a few minutes later, panic evident in his lack of preening. Jareth grabbed the textbook and flipped to the last chapter he had been reading so languidly the night before. He cursed, and Sarah was forced to give him a surprised, amused look. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You did this on purpose!" he accused, pointing at her.

Sarah was shocked by the accusation and merely shook her head slowly, staring at him in wonder.

"What am I going to DO?"

Sarah was astounded at his uncontrolled panic. She stood up and moved to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. He was ridiculously hot to the touch, no doubt because of the hangover combined with his panic. She felt pity for him now, her amusement dying with his increasing seriousness.

"Jareth, you could always just tell him that you need some more time," she offered, nodding encouragingly. "Ed is a really understanding man."

Jareth stared at her as though she were an imbecile.

"Sarah," he started slowly, condescendingly. "I told him that I would have the book read by today at twelve. But, _you_ had to go out. _You _had to feed me that impossible beverage."

A deep fury rose up within her. Sarah stared at Jareth, incensed. He was turning this around on her?

"Well, maybe if _you_ hadn't told me that you loved me, and then _rejected_ me when I came to you, _I _wouldn't have felt the need to get drunk!" Her voice had risen in volume with each word that she had spoken.

Jareth sneered at her.

"Oh, and you would have been so happy to have woken up next to me just so you could have claimed that I _took advantage_ of your feeble state!"

Sarah's mouth fell open in resentment. How dare he? FEEBLE? Sarah shook her head, anger clouding her thought process. She huffed angrily.

"YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE!" she hollered, absolutely enraged.

"LIKEWISE!" he bellowed back.

Sarah's mouth snapped shut into a tight line of anger. She smiled ironically.

"Fine," she snapped. "Find your own way to the University because I can't be near YOU for another second!"

And, with that, she slammed the front door behind her leaving Jareth standing alone in the apartment, seething. The pain in his head attacked him violently, as though Sarah had willed it to in one last act of defiance. He grimaced. He didn't need her help to get to and from the University. He gathered up his textbook and made his way to the door. He knew enough about the stars, he wouldn't need to read the last three chapters to answer any of Edward's questions. He needed to get out of the apartment. Everything reeked of Sarah, and he'd had enough of the little harpy for today.

He strode down the street, easily finding his way to the University. The real problem was once he was actually in the building. He hadn't paid that much attention to where the physics department was actually located; he'd just followed Sarah blindly. He frowned bemusedly. All was not lost; he would simply ask someone where it was. Surely, Sarah, Edward, and Cory were not the only people in the school who knew where the department was.

He began to doubt this last thought after asking several students if they could direct him to the physics department. It appeared that none of them knew the way, but several girls had given him directions to their dorm rooms. Jareth's face darkened severely. The next person he asked _led_ him to the department for fear on pain of death. He arrived at Edward's office ten minutes late and in a foul mood.

Edward blinked at him, sensing the distinctive, infuriated air that Jareth was giving off.

"Ah, trouble in paradise?" he joked lightly.

Jareth's mouth arranged itself into a tight, white line. There was nothing funny about anything that had happened today. Nothing at all.

"I apologize for my tardiness," he said, his voice politely clipped. "It appears that I am not as well acquainted with the grounds as I should have liked."

Edward shrugged lightly.

"It's only ten minutes, Jareth. There's no problem."

Jareth appeared to have a very arrogant, haughty attitude about his being. Edward felt that it reminded him of royalty. A king who had to keep it all together for his subjects, as well as himself. Sarah was certainly drawn to men who exuded powerful personalities. Edward shrugged once more, deciding to get down to business.

"So, were you able to read the entire book?" he asked, pen in his mouth.

Jareth hesitated a moment. He hated to admit weakness, but if he were to lie now, it could jeopardize his chances of obtaining a position with the professor.

"I admit that I was unable to finish reading the last three chapters," he said quietly. He was oddly relieved to tell the truth about it.

"Only the last three?" Edward asked, surprised.

Jareth nodded and Edward shrugged.

"I'm going to ask you a question that I generally save for my fourth year students each year. There are few people who have come close to the correct answer, and no one has ever answered correctly. The course that I teach uses that textbook," he said, gesturing to the book that Jareth still had clenched tightly in his hand. "And, I don't bother teaching the last five chapters of the book, so you should be fine without having read the last three."

He paused, waiting for Jareth to respond.

"Sounds fair," he said, waiting for the question.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Edward asked, his face serious.

Jareth blinked. Was he serious?

"Pardon me?"

Edward's face split into a wide smile, and he laughed. Jareth did not find it very amusing.

"Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you when you are clearly not having the best of times with our illustrious Princess Sarah," he apologized, after noticing the colour drain from Jareth's face.

"The question is this: How long does it take a star to form a black hole after its death?"

Jareth looked at Edward, wondering if he was joking. It would be a difficult question for those who had simply used the textbook as a source for the answer. Jareth, on the other hand, had centuries of magical experience, which explained to him clearly what happened in the formation of "black holes". This question, when applied to the textbook, was not obvious to answer – one would have to take several points from the book and combine them.

Jareth paused, remembering everything he knew about the birth and death of stars. Stars die only when the last ounce of their magic has been spent. When that last wish has been made upon it. The non-magical particles that hold the physical star together, in the eyes of science: the elements, burst apart causing a disruption in the surrounding space in time. As a result, the space where the star once existed begins to draw magic from other places, and hence causes a black hole to form. In terms of human science, the principles were based on gravity and neutron stars. The actual time that it took for this to happen was miniscule in the sense that he had of time. According to human standards: less than a second.

He gave Edward his answer, articulating points from the text to back up his arguments. He knew he was right because he understood the magic behind the stars. Translating the details into scientific jargon was merely tedious to him. Edward leaned back in his chair and stared at him.

"Well, I've always told myself that if I ever found someone who could answer that question with only that textbook as their guide, I would scoop them up as soon as possible," he said, in wonder at Jareth's answer.

Jareth looked at him expectantly, and Edward sighed deeply. This was not the first time a genius bounded into the realm of science without any background in the subject. For God's sake, Albert Einstein came up with the most brilliant equations of our time, and he started out completely useless in math. Edward just never thought that he'd be the man to introduce a prodigy to the world of astrophysics. He sighed again, sticking out his hand to shake Jareth's.

"You're in."

_AN: Woo, woo! A fight! And, then some geniusness from our dear, old Jareth. Oh my, oh my. All this with a hangover. Well, that was fun. Now I have to go lie down and sleep forever. Once again: my apologies to any physicists/astrophysicists out there. Any hideous inaccuracies are entirely a result of my own lack of understanding._


	22. Making Up is Hard to Do

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in this story. Any likenesses of said characters to real persons, living or dead, are purely coincidental. I also do not own the film A Streetcar Named Desire, which was of course adapted from the Tennessee Williams play, and produced by Warner Brother's pictures.

**Warning:**This chapter alludes to, if not blatantly makes reference to, **an adult situation**. I have tried to write with subtlety, but **if you believe that the subject matter will offend you, then read no further**. If you like that sort of thing, then carry on. ;)

Edward had made his apologies for not being able to show Jareth around his lab as his schedule was packed with meetings and classes. He would have sent a graduate student around with him, but the only one available was Cory. Edward knew better already than to leave those two alone together. As a result they'd rescheduled until the next day. It didn't matter to Jareth either way. He was ecstatic that he had been able to gain a position working on a subject that he found so fascinating. He walked back to the apartment happily, the unpleasant start of the day pushed back into the far corners of his memory. He was excited to tell Sarah about his meeting. He frowned as it occurred to him that she might not be as forgetful as he was – and he had no desire to verbally wrestle with her any further today.

He stood in front of the apartment door, apprehensive of what awaited him on the other side. Jareth considered that Sarah might not even be home yet, as he did not know her day's schedule. His consideration was negated as he listened at the door. The television was switched on, and it had not been when he had left this morning. He sighed. On the other side of the door he would meet with either an infuriated harpy, or a very restrained, emotional woman. Neither case would be pleasant. He turned the door knob and pushed the door open gently.

The room was dark, and he could make out the figure of a woman, stretched along the length of the couch. Sarah was lying on her side, her face unreadable. The scene on the television played out in muted shades of black and white, the clothing and mannerisms of the people indicated another time period.

"_My sister is going to have a baby!_" an overly dramatic female voice exclaimed. Jareth looked at Sarah, who still had not acknowledged his being there. Only she did now, silently, by bending her legs at the knees and dragging them towards her to allow him room to sit down. He sat, turning his head to the television. Neither spoke, only the insistent conversation on the television continued on to fill in the silence.

"_Stanley! Stanley! Stanley! Stanley!"_

Jareth turned his head ever so slightly, so that he could watch Sarah's face without facing her full-on. Her face remained impassive. It was not in either of their natures to admit fault, or to admit _anything_ for that matter. Although Jareth was feeling the slightest pangs of regret for his outburst earlier, he had no wish to apologize. He could tell that Sarah had no plans to bring up the subject, either. The air was awkward, but familiar. Watching her, impassive and silent, he didn't think he'd ever seen anything as beautiful. For all her violent outbursts of temper, and confused emotional breakdowns, she was perfect to him. Perfectly alive.

"_You come on up to my place, Stella. Come on!"_

"_Lunacy, absolute lunacy!"_

Sarah looked away from the television for a moment, aware that Jareth was watching her. She had nothing to say to him. She wasn't sorry for their fight. She was of the firm belief that you should never be sorry for something said in the heat of an argument. How could she be sorry for today, and not be sorry for everything she'd ever screamed at anyone in her lifetime? It was hypocritical. She wanted to ask him how his meeting went, and yet at the same time she didn't want to start a conversation. Jareth wasn't going to, so why should she? Then he'd win. He would have won the silent battle that was raging at this very moment. Sarah refused to give him any victories over her. When her eyes met his, in that tiny instant of connection, she saw something burning there. Something that forced her to linger there too long.

"_Stella!"_

She should really look away, this was too dangerous. A sudden remembrance of fairy dust, which should have chased her away, only served to cause her gaze to remain connected even longer.

"_Stella! Honey! Hey, Stella!"_

Dangerous. Why wasn't he looking away? Why was his beautiful face moving towards hers? Why wasn't she stopping him? Why was this happening now, of all times? Why?

"_Honey, where are you? Stella!"_

Sarah forgot everything in that moment. She would only vaguely remember that she had been watching _A Streetcar Named Desire_, and that Marlon Brando was hollering after the wife he had been so cruel to. She would only hazily recall Vivien Leigh's shrieking, or the movie's famous catchphrase. Jareth's lips had met hers; his arm had pulled her up from her lying position and held her close to his body. As he persisted, softly, expertly to kiss her with an insistent precision that melted every boundary she'd ever had in place, she would only barely recognize that she was now practically sitting in his lap. Her hands found their places naturally, one resting at the back of his neck, supporting his head delicately, while the other raced madly through his hair.

His hands were supporting her weight, instinctually resting broadly across her back, one in the small of her back, the other widely spread across her shoulder blades. He broke the kiss to shift her into a less precarious position, her weight now resting on her knees, safely nestled in the couch cushion on either side of his body. She looked at him; her eyes alight with passion, her breaths coming in small gasps. There was something dangerous in her eyes, something had been awoken and was not going to be put down easily. That was fine. She'd awoken something in him that certainly wasn't going to be put down easily either. He moved in to re-establish the kiss, but she jerked her head to the side. He trailed hot, ardent kisses along her jaw line instead, his lips finding their way down the length of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling her face closer to his ear.

"You're still insufferable," she whispered, her breath steamy against his skin.

Jareth's laugh rumbled up from deep in his throat, exiting his mouth as little more than a growl.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

He was kissing the front of her neck now, moving down to her chest, causing Sarah to instinctually arch into him. She flipped her head forward again, struggling to breathe normally.

"I haven't had you yet," she whispered in response.

Jareth merely replied by claiming her mouth once more with his own, clutching her to him with a fervent need to possess her. His hands slid up the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head from the inside. Her hands had already begun the tedious task of unbuttoning each button of his silk shirt, the feverish temperature of her hands translating clearly through the thin material. She kissed the side of his neck as she did this, eventually ending with his earlobe, where she lingered momentarily to draw her tongue along it. She smirked at the moan she'd received in response. As retaliation, Jareth turned into the couch, forcing Sarah onto her back. She anxiously tore at his shirt, pushing it away from his shoulders as they kissed. Jareth reached behind her back, his fingers fumbling with the clasp of her bra. Sarah snickered, abandoning the button of his jeans to reach back and assist him. Apparently he'd never had to deal with a bra before.

They were pushing at each other jeans, dragging the offensive, hindering clothing down the lengths of their legs. Jareth cursed softly as his pants caught about his ankles. Sarah smiled, and pulled his irritated face down to hers to kiss away his annoyance.

With a frantic need, they found each other. There was a shared moment of restrained release as they joined as one. They ceased movement following that moment, savouring the beginning of the end, before becoming lost in the carnal rhythm of their adoration. Somehow, amidst the frantic motions, they managed to find relief within each other. In a final impulsion of exaltation, they surrendered to a sweet release which was well earned.

Jareth perched above her for a moment, staring into her vibrant green eyes, which were brightened by the exertion. She was the reason he had felt so alive after so many years of persistent boredom. In her arms, he found more passion and desire than he had felt in the arms of even the most skilled Faerie courtesan. She held more resolve in her voice when speaking about a subject as banal as dinner, than in that of any companion he'd ever had had when speaking of their desire. He had been immortal once, and yet never in his existence had he felt as invincible as he did at this moment. This had been _different_. Sarah had made it different.

Sarah looked at Jareth, lost in the release she felt from giving herself to him. She had never felt this complete when she'd made love to Cory. But, this had been different. She had given time and time again to Cory, and he had taken time and time again. He had never given in the three years of their relationship what Jareth had given her in this one encounter. She felt not only wanted, but needed as well. This was _different_. Jareth had made it different.

They both realized in that instant what the difference actually was. The difference was _love_.

_AN: This was by far the hardest chapter for me to write. I am posting it now so I don't have to stress about it later, haha. I may be delayed in posting over the weekend as I have hours and hours of work to go to. We'll see. :) Until then, my pretties. _


	23. Cruelty in the Stars

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in the story.

Sarah stood in front of her balcony door, wrapped in a towel, clutching a hot cup of tea. The temperature had dropped suddenly that evening, causing the night sky to clear of moisture permitting the stars to appear with a vibrancy that was not common in the city. Sarah ran a hand through her damp hair, musing that maybe the stars had become brighter to her eyes because she was in love. If she had been in love with a regular man, she would have dismissed the idea however, she was not in love with a regular man. She was in love with Jareth, former King of the Goblins, and given this fact she could not in good conscience discount anything that would happen now, or in the future.

She sighed. She felt blank, devoid of feeling, as though she had just spent all of her passion on him, and in a way she supposed that she had. Sarah raised her line of vision high into the night sky, mindlessly observing a group of very bright, blue stars. She heard the shower switch off, but remained still, lost in her lack of thought. What would happen now? It hadn't been the wisest decision she'd ever made, after all she was still distrusting of all male members of her species. She reminded herself that Jareth was not of her species to begin with, and perhaps the same rules shouldn't apply to him. He had, after all, given up eternity for her. But, for what? To fight so commonly? To make love on her dull, brown couch? He'd given up an eternity of magic for a short lifetime of banalities. Sarah frowned. What if he realized that he had made a mistake? What if he found that she wasn't worth giving all that up for? Would he resent her until the day he dies the death he was never meant to die?

Her thoughts were cut short by the faint emission of body heat from Jareth, arriving clad in a towel, behind her. He kissed her tenderly on that small area where the base of her neck curved into her shoulder. She responded by leaning into him peacefully. Jareth had noticed where her eyes were pointed.

"Pleiades," he whispered softly. Sarah revelled in the sensation of the vibration of his deep voice resonating through his chest as she leaned against it, lost in fairy dust once more. How he managed to smell like fairy dust after slathering himself with soap she'd never know. She supposed it was a side effect of his magical existence for many millennia.

"Pleiades?" she asked breathlessly, watching as he pointed to the group of bright stars she'd been staring at so brainlessly.

"The seven sisters. There are many stories that have been developed as a result of that star cluster, but only one true tale."

Sarah really was swept up by his voice. He could tell her stories all night, and she would be entranced. Hell, he could give her a history lesson on the goblin kingdom, and she would find it the most alluring story of all time. Then again, she likely _would_ find it to be the most alluring story of all time.

"You see, according to legend, the Pleiades were the virgin consorts of the greek goddess, Artemis. The sisters were pursued relentlessly," he paused for effect, kissing her ear lightly before continuing.

"By the hunter, Orion. They appealed to the gods for assistance. The gods, hearing their pleas, turned them into stars, forever burning brightly in the sky as brilliant doves. Artemis eventually killed Orion out of jealousy, and placed him in the heavens," he explained. He raised his arm, pointing to another constellation.

"And, you can see, he still pursues the Pleiades even to this day."

Sarah knew very little of Greek mythology, and even less of astronomy. It fascinated her that Jareth knew so much, and it terrified her. She felt that it was a testament to his age and wisdom. However, her feelings could not prevent the delighted smile that risen to her lips when he finished the story.

"Aren't they scared?" she whispered.

Jareth pulled his eyes from the night sky and rested them lovingly upon Sarah's profile.

"I imagine, after all this time, they must be aware that he will never reach them. I rather wonder more about the longing of Orion," he replied.

Sarah turned to face him, sadness and worry in her eyes. The displayed emotions surprised Jareth. He was now slightly sorry that he'd told her the story. Sarah, on the other hand, was being consumed by the emotions that had been absent previously. She felt everything so acutely. Had he felt like Orion? Forever pursuing her, but knowing that unless he changed himself, he'd never have her? A small frown played upon her features and she looked away from him. She was consumed by guilt. Her thoughtlessness had made him give up everything to be here with her. Her blatant disregard of not only his feelings, but also her own, had caused her to make a number of poor decisions throughout the last five years.

The worst had been Cory. She had set herself up to be victimized. He was much older than her, and in all honesty, his haughty, over-confident manner had reminded her of Jareth. It had been the reason that she had pursued him. And, that was the truth, _she_ had pursued _him_. There had been many times in their relationship that Cory had hinted towards wanting out, and yet she had convinced herself that she was in love with him. She had appealed in every way possible to keep him with her, believing that she had lost Jareth forever. She had believed this despite the fact that Jareth had come to her so many times, offering her dreams to her. She had wilfully believed that he wasn't really there, that _he _was the dream, a constant reminder of her lost chance at love.

Her hands trembled in self loathing. Jareth took the tea cup from her hands, placing it on the table before gently cupping her hands in his. Her entire form shook. She did not deserve his kindness. The thought had crossed her mind the day that he appeared outside her apartment building, dirty and bleeding, that maybe she had been the manipulator in their relationship. But, it didn't stop with him. She had also manipulated Cory. How could she have been so cruel? So selfish? She looked up at Jareth, tears streaming down her face in a steady frequency.

All she could think of was Jareth's words to her in the Labyrinth. When she'd claimed unfairness, he'd asked what her basis for comparison was. Everything had been unfair because it hadn't been going in the way that she had desired. He literally had done everything she had asked. Then he'd offered her everything that he was, and she had thrown it back in her face to be the heroine. She knew now, as she knew then when she had cruelly stared into his pained eyes, that had she accepted the offer, he would have released Toby. She could not deny it now, even though she was tearing herself into pieces to admit it, but she had _enjoyed_ the confrontation. She had enjoyed having him at her mercy; she had enjoyed having power over him. She didn't deserve him.

Her voice came out first in choked sobs, mumbling incoherently through tears, clutching at his arms desperately, begging him for forgiveness. She had been wrong the other day, when she'd finally allowed herself to feel the pain she'd held in regarding Cory. Her world had only just begun to fall down then. Now she was faced with the very real admission of her true nature, followed by a healthy serving of personal disgust. Jareth closed his arms around her, not able to make out a word of her sobbing apology. He stroked her long, damp hair tenderly, unable to discern where her need to apologize had come from.

"Shh, Sarah," he said soothingly, rocking her from side to side gently.

"I told you that you never have to apologize to me, remember?"

The only response he'd received was an increase in Sarah's sobbing. He sighed. Women were both fragile and demanding, and a woman like Sarah more so. A woman of her nature was known to hold in emotions, and Sarah, more than any other woman he'd ever known mortal or immortal, kept them locked away tightly – even from herself. It was the reason he had continued to pursue her. He had always seen it in her eyes, she regretted turning down his offer. She regretted being cruel; but of course, it hadn't stopped her from continuing in her downward spiral of cruelty.

She didn't seem to understand that he'd been aware of it the entire time he'd known her. It was that cruel, unrelenting part of her personality that had attracted him so. She would not be possessed, and he had been foolish to try, even if she had been but a child then. By the end of her adventure through his Labyrinth, she had been in full control. She had known exactly what he had been offering, and she could not hide behind the guise of an innocent any longer. And, yet, she had. And she had denied him, but he'd seen the doubt in her eyes, beyond the lust for power.

Sarah was a complex creature, and Jareth had to admit that he had never even considered giving up his immortal life to live a human life with her before she had told him to get a heart. He had spent a year researching the subject, learning of the successes and failures of those of his species that made the choice. He had conversed with the High Queen, argued with his father, ventured out for long afternoon discussions with the Wiseman. The general consensus was that he was a fool to be in love with her, for her faults were great. He had been unable to make any of them see what it was that he saw within her. He had wanted to release her, make her free, bring that denied soul to the surface, encourage her cruelty.

It was the Wiseman's hat that had crudely made the point to him. _"You're King. Why should you give a toss what anyone else thinks?"_ Jareth found it odd the way one finds enlightenment in the strangest places. The hat was right: he was very old, and very capable of making his own decisions. He was royalty, and though he would ask for the High Queen's blessing, he would not _need_ it to carry out his plan. He had read extensively into the experiences of others, and he knew fully that he might not have been able to win her. But, he had decided, for better or worse, he was going to become a human and spend everyday of his life trying until she relinquished her soul, whether it be to him, or to someone else equally worthy of her love.

Her sobbing began to quiet, and she breathed in large gulps. She pulled away from his very wet chest, staring up at him with red eyes. His face was a mask of indifference, and it terrified her more than anything. Jareth watched her reactions with feigned mild disinterest. She wore her terror plainly in her deep green eyes, and she was seconds away from begging. And, that is when he knew. She'd let it go. Every lie she'd ever told herself, she'd finally negated. Every dream she ever dreamt, she'd finally accepted. She had finally let herself in on the secret. The secret that even Jareth knew.

She opened her mouth to speak, likely to offer a pained plea. Jareth pressed a finger to her lips, ceasing whatever awful imploration she had planned to impart. His face was still indifferent, cruel.

"Sarah," he said quietly. He was entranced by the blatant fear on her face. She watched him with wide eyes, and his face softened.

"There's something I must kn…"

"I love you," she blurted, abruptly, resolve returning to her eyes. He smirked slightly, watching determination fill her form. She was unwilling to lose him. She would follow him to the ends of the Earth, offering him everything that she had, forever and ever.

"And, I always have. And, I know I'm a terrible, cruel person, but," she rambled, tears forming in her eyes once more. She wiped them away furiously, a hard line of intention setting in her eyes.

"But, you knew that, and you're still here."

Jareth smiled, stifling a chuckle at the statement. Now, there was his harpy again. Her face softened immediately.

"I was thoughtless, and careless, and…" she trailed off, her cheeks burning with shame. She straightened, regaining her determination once more.

"I don't want you to regret your decision," she finished. She stood staring at him, waiting for his response. Jareth merely regarded her lazily.

"Feel better?" he asked.

An easy, relieved smile spread across her face.

"Yes," she admitted, nodding.

"Good," he said, reaching for her and enclosing her in his arms. They walked, Sarah leaning her head on Jareth's shoulder, finally coming to rest at her bed. Jareth climbed under the covers with her, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled close to him, allowing sleep to take her over. Sarah was almost asleep when she felt Jareth's lips brush against her forehead, and she thought she heard him whispering to her in the dark.

"I regret nothing."

_AN: Ah, see? I said I didn't know much about astrophysics, but I do know my constellations. ;) Now, I likely really won't post anymore chapters this weekend. There's a party to go to, and a movie to see, and work in between. So, you might have to wait…you might…._


	24. Bliss

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters. I'm also not associated with any pubs called The Fox & Pheasant, even if I do frequent them.

Jareth awoke just as the sun began to rise in the horizon. He could feel it rising each day, gently rousing him from sleep. It was a treasure that he had been allowed to keep through the transformation. He looked over to see Sarah's peaceful, sleeping form. She looked like an angel in her sleep. Those fiery green eyes hooded, soft lips slack, expressive face serene. He'd seen this face a thousand times through his crystal, but he had never seen it in the flesh. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to draw a finger along the line of her jaw. Sarah stirred, and smiled slightly in her sleep. She rolled into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her soft hair. He would be loathed to leave her today, but he had promised to meet with Edward at nine. He glanced over his shoulder to read the digital clock on Sarah's nightstand. It was seven thirty. Jareth sighed, holding Sarah closer. He would have to get up soon and leave the dream behind.

Sarah awoke cuddled close to Jareth's chest, breathing in fairy dust. She smiled and looked up to his face. His eyes looked regretful, and Sarah had to struggle with her fear to form a coherent sentence.

"Jareth, what's wrong?" she asked, unable to fully mask the fear in her voice.

Jareth looked down at her, his eyes full of sadness.

"I have to get up and meet with Edward."

He sounded so horribly saddened by the very thought of getting out of this bed at this moment that Sarah had to laugh. She didn't hide the relief from her voice. She had begun to wonder if she had only dreamt last night. She was more than glad to discover that she hadn't.

"That's okay. I have to go to school too, we should just get up now," she sighed.

Sarah started to roll away from Jareth and out of bed, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back into him. He kissed her with a feral need, as though if he didn't kiss her now, he'd never kiss her again. Sarah found, surprisingly, that she returned the kiss with the same need: as though he would disappear within a few minutes and she would live forever with the heartache of knowing that she had known love and lost it. But, as they say it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Sarah pushed away from gently.

"I would love to just roll around here all day, Jareth, but we both have to go!"

She jumped out of the bed before he had a chance to catch her again and ran to the shower. Jareth chased after her, catching her in his arms and smothering her with tiny kisses. She laughed and laughed.

"Okay, well, I guess we can multitask then."

She winked at him and turned on the shower.

Jareth and Sarah walked to the university happily, hand-in-hand. They both appeared to be walking on clouds, lost in the heavens, drowning in ecstasy. They parted at the front entranceway, both needing to go in opposite directions, with a kiss. Sarah couldn't help the smile that seemed to be permanently tattooed to her face. She almost skipped into the lecture hall. Her mood was not lost on Maria, who raised her eyebrows at her as she all too happily tossed herself into the chair next to her friend. She smiled at Maria widely.

"Ah," Maria said, knowingly.

She winked at Sarah, who finally blushed in response. Maria laughed at her.

"Oh Sarah," she said, still laughing. "I didn't think you'd last this long with a man that gorgeous in your apartment."

Sarah stuck out her tongue at Maria, but couldn't help her goofy grin from re-emerging. Joanne sidled in and gracefully sat herself down next to Sarah. Oh, the nerve. She turned to Sarah and smirked.

"So, how's Jareth?" she asked.

Sarah didn't like the way Joanne said his name. It rolled off her tongue like the name of a designer fragrance. Oh, I wear Givenchy: Oh, I wear Jareth. Sarah scowled. But, her face hadn't remain in that position for more than a split second. She turned to face Joanne coolly.

"Why, Joanne, I thought you'd never ask," she said, her permanent smile creeping back at the corners of her lips.

"He's _fantastic_."

Joanne glowered at her, catching her meaning exactly. She turned from Sarah in a huff. Meanwhile, Maria snorted loudly on the other side of her.

Jareth arrived at Edward's office, humming a happy tune.

"Jareth, is that you?" He heard the voice emanating from the office.

Jareth stuck his head through the door, a silly grin still lingering on his lips. Edward noticed it, and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"So, trouble is gone and paradise has returned, has it?" Edward asked, laughing.

Jareth didn't answer, he merely widened his grin. Edward shook his head.

"Well, I'd tell you to get your head out of the clouds, but incidentally that's exactly where we need your head to be."

Edward got up to meet Jareth in hallway, closing his office door behind him. They walked down the hallway together.

"I'll show you the lab first," Edward said. "It's more of a computer lab than anything else. How are you with computers?"

Jareth frowned. Computers? He'd never used a computer before. He had seen Sarah's, looking dusty and forlorn in the corner of her apartment. Apparently he and Sarah were not of the computer-using kind.

"I am not familiar with them at all," he said truthfully.

Edward stopped in his tracks and turned to ascertain if Jareth was pulling his leg. He saw only truth in Jareth's face. He shook his head in absolute disbelief. He did all those complex calculations in his head? Insane. He turned from Jareth, who was beginning to look confused, and continued walking through the hall. He stopped, pulling open a door as he did so. It appeared that they had reached the lab.

Edward strode in easily, with Jareth following closely behind him. The research group was small. Jareth recognized Cory sitting at one of the computers, busily clacking away. There was a petite, rather plain looking woman pouring over some papers, and another man staring at a star chart.

"Hello, people," Edward said loudly. "This is Jareth Brùinidh."

Jareth cringed at the last name that Sarah had decided was his. He was not a brownie, and rather despised the creatures. He smirked inwardly, thinking that someday he could get her back for it. Yes, someday it would be _her _last name, as that was human tradition. He could barely control his suppressed chuckle at the thought.

"Jareth," Edward said, turning to him. "You've already met Cory. Unfortunately he doesn't fancy the stars as much as you or I, but he is quite brilliant. He tends to work at equations with the computer, completely detaching himself from those gaseous giants we love so much."

Cory rolled his eyes at Edward, and offered a small, intimidated smile to Jareth accompanied by a brief nod. Edward then moved onto the tiny woman with the papers.

"This is Oksana," he said. "She is pretty brilliant with raw calculations, much like yourself."

She smiled lightly at Jareth and waved before returning to her papers.

"And, finally, we have Joe. His interests lie solely in astrophysics, edging more along the lines of astronomy rather than physics."

Joe nodded to Jareth.

"Cory and Oksana are both working on their PhDs, and Joe, here, is working on his Masters degree," Edward explained.

"We also have a few undergrads carrying out some research and helping these guys out, but they tend to come and go as they please. You'll meet them eventually."

Jareth shrugged.

"Well, let's head back to my office, we have some things to sort through before you actually can start working," Edward said, turning to head out the door.

"Things?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, paperwork and the like," Edward replied non-committally.

As much as Jareth _did_ know paperwork, he didn't know to which paperwork Edward was referring to. He followed Edward silently, his mind slipping back to Sarah. She had said that she loved him. A smile crept to his lips, and he started humming again happily. Edward shot him a look as he opened the door to his office. He shook his head, smiling. It was good to know that Sarah was happy again.

Edward sat at his desk and rifled through some papers absently. He wanted to offer Jareth a chance in a lifetime, but he also needed to know if he'd be interested before pursuing the plan. It would be very difficult and likely time consuming, and quite frankly, without having Jareth's academic records it may even be impossible. But, he could try.

"Jareth, how would you like to pursue a PhD?" he blurted.

It wasn't exactly the way he had wanted to ask, but it got the point out. Jareth raised his eyebrows, and tilted his head in thought.

"I'm afraid I haven't the papers your education system would require for me to embark on such a journey," he replied, after giving it some thought.

Edward smiled.

"There are other ways, Jareth," he said slowly.

Jareth shrugged. It would be infinitely useful to have such a piece of paper behind him. In fact, he imagined that one day he could have his own research group, and teach his own classes. Oh, he liked this idea. He smiled, widely, imagining what Sarah would say if he agreed to it.

"Alright, we can try then," Edward said smiling. "But, I warn you, it could take quite some time and in the end may not be possible."

Jareth shrugged once more.

"It's not as though I have anything else to do with my time," he said.

Suddenly remembering that he did, in fact, have something much more appealing to do with his time, he added:

"Academically."

Edward laughed, hard.

"Alright, then, I need your Social Insurance Number," Edward said, waiting for Jareth's response.

Jareth frowned.

"Social Insurance Number?"

"Yes, so that the university can pay you, until we work this all out," Edward said, looking at Jareth's confused face.

"You don't have one?" Edward asked, frowning.

Jareth thought quickly, conjuring up a lie.

"Newly immigrated," he said smoothly. It wasn't really a lie, after all.

"Ah, right," Edward said.

"Hmm, well that raises some issues then," Edward said, skimming through some more paperwork.

"How about I take you on as a volunteer until you get your papers in order, and in the meanwhile, I can try and figure out how to carry out our little PhD plan."

Jareth nodded. That sounded reasonable, after all. Edward directed Jareth to the Office of the Registrar for the necessary papers he would need to become a volunteer with the university. Jareth stood up to leave and almost strode directly into Cory who was entering the office as he was leaving.

"Oh, hey," Cory said. "We were wondering if you wanted to come out for some drinks with us tonight."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. His first experience with 'drinks' had not gone over so well and he hesitated to agree to the offer. Besides, he doubted that Sarah would be interested in spending extra time with Cory, not to mention Jareth would like to spend some extra time with Sarah – alone. Cory looked at him expectantly. Jareth sighed. He was going to have to get to know these people if he expected to work with them.

"Where and at what time will we be meeting?" he asked, resignedly.

"Awesome," Cody replied, smiling. "We always hang at the Fox and Pheasant, it's an English pub. Sarah knows where it is. We'll be meeting there around nine."

Jareth was taken aback by the ease with which Cory could refer to Sarah, after all that had passed between them. Jareth frowned. Sarah. He chewed on his bottom lip, a habit of Sarah's that he'd somehow unconsciously adopted, as he thought about her reaction to this little slice.

Sarah. Sarah, the harpy.

_AN: Oh, wow, you only had to wait a day. ;) And, sadly, only because my place of employment is downsizing and doesn't need me today. Not, that I'm complaining right now, I could always use a day off. Ah, so to the point, which I am dancing around so feverishly. Social Insurance Number equals Social Security in the U.S. I had no plans to specify where she is going to school, and I am only writing about what I know, as my beta suggested. Oh, and the shower scene is totally for her benefit. Hahaha. Tata. ;)_


	25. The Forbidden Bookshelf of Sordid Novels

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. All other characters are mine.

Sarah spotted Jareth leaning gracefully, eyes closed, against a pillar in front of the University. He was wearing a red scarf today, and from this angle he really looked like a poet. He obviously hadn't seen her yet, so she took another route, sneaking up behind him and jumping out in front of him. He opened one eye and peered at her, completely unmoved. She frowned.

"Geez, you're no fun," she pouted.

"I can be," he said, grinning devilishly.

Sarah grinned back. She felt so foolish, with her smiles that never seemed to go away. But, she didn't mind, after all people in love are supposed to be foolish. They started to walk back to her apartment, hand in hand. Sarah said nothing, enjoying the crisp autumn air. She did not see the miserable expression on Jareth's face. He stopped, but Sarah hadn't noticed until she'd walked a few more steps and found him standing still behind her. He dropped her hand moodily. What had just happened? Why was he being so moody?

"Sarah," he said quietly.

Where could he start? He could give her the good news, or he could give her the bad news. Which one first? She looked at him expectantly.

"I have some things to tell you," he said, lamely.

"Okay, so shoot," she said happily. Jareth sighed morosely.

"Edward offered me a chance at a PhD."

Good news was always better, right? Wrong. Sarah's face paled.

"What?" she whispered.

Jareth was confused; he had thought that that had been the _good_ news.

"What did you tell him?" her tone was icy.

"I…," Jareth started. Sarah interrupted him.

"Jareth, did you tell him that you have a degree? I mean I haven't even figured out how I'm going to get you identification yet! Now I have to think of some way to get you a DEGREE?"

Sarah was panicking. Jareth frowned, wondering why she was so out of control over something so small.

"I didn't. I told him that I have no such paper," he replied, still confused. "He informed me that there were 'other ways'."

"What?" Sarah stared at him disbelievingly. First of all, he'd just told her that he'd told the truth about something. Secondly, he'd just told her that Edward had offered him a PhD anyway.

"How is that even possible?" she spat. She turned from him and stormed on forward, her perfect mood ruined. She had been trying to forget that she'd have to figure out how to get Jareth some identification.

"I'm not sure," he replied, honestly. He followed her, keeping up with her rapid, angry pace. If she had reacted so badly to this news, what would she be like with the _bad_ news? Oh well. He figured it would be best to get all her harpy-rage out now, as opposed to spreading it out over the night.

"Also," he started. Sarah shot him an angry sideways glance.

"Cory invited me out for drinks," he mumbled.

Had she just heard him right? He was going out for DRINKS with CORY, of all people? Sarah stopped and turned to face him very slowly.

"What?" she spat. Jareth stepped back from her; she was truly terrifying when angry. It was kind of sexy. He swallowed.

"Fox and Pheasant," he offered quietly. "At nine."

She blinked at him, said nothing, and continued walking in silence. When they reached her apartment, she went straight for her fridge. She pulled out a Coke and chugged it back furiously. Jareth was afraid she might drown in the sticky, carbonated beverage. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her. She turned her vicious green eyes upon him and shook her head in silence.

"Fine," she said acridly. "And, like hell I'm letting you go alone."

She stormed past him and slammed her bedroom door shut, making Jareth flinch. He frowned, looking down at his pants. He was oddly aroused by her fury. He was half torn between ripping her door open and ravaging her, or running through the apartment door in terror. He decided to do neither and picked up a book from the table. He vaguely flipped through it. Something by Stephen Hawking. Very genius, not what he was in the mood for at the moment.

He glanced slyly at the forbidden bookshelf. She wouldn't be out of there for a while, she was too consumed by rage. She never had to know. He crept to the bookshelf soundlessly. Raising an eyebrow, he skimmed the titles of the books. He settled on a book called 'A Rose in Winter'. Slinking silently back to the couch, he settled down to see why it was that Sarah didn't want him reading these books.

Sarah emerged from her room some time later, after allowing herself to first come to terms with the fact that Jareth and Cory would inevitably be spending time together as long as they were both in Ed's group. Following her acceptance, she carefully chose an outfit to wear. She wore a pair of worn jeans and a crisp, white button-down shirt. Classic elegance. What on earth was she thinking? Shaking her head at herself, she started out for the living room. She stopped in the hallway, as she could hear Jareth talking.

"This is quite sordid," he whispered, breathlessly.

Sarah frowned. What was he doing?

"My goodness!"

Her frown deepened into a scowl. He chuckled silkily.

She appeared in the living room, her eyes narrowed at him. He hadn't heard her coming, and when he noticed her he had the look of a child caught stealing. He swallowed. She was already in a mood, now she was going to be uncontrollable. Sarah stared at the pink book in Jareth's hands. Her mouth fell open in shock. How dare he?

She sputtered, unable to form words. She pointed at him, indignant, still trying to form words. Jareth stared at her like a deer in headlights. Not knowing what to do next, he looked at the book in horror and tossed it behind him on the floor, as though it were condemned. Jareth slid off the couch and approached Sarah smoothly, delicately pulling her outstretched arm down to her side. She stared at him. He stared back and swallowed hard. She looked at the book on the floor and then back at Jareth. Then, she laughed uncontrollably. Jareth was _so_ relieved.

She looked up at him. Anger creeping back into her features. She narrowed her eyes at him once more.

"Just because I found that funny does not excuse you for reading something from the forbidden bookshelf," she said haughtily.

She turned from him, ready to go out. Jareth caught her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"Oh, but think of what I could learn about the female psyche," he whispered into her ear.

Sarah snorted and turned, sensually glancing over her shoulder at him. "Think of what _I _could teach you."

Jareth smirked and moved in to kiss her. Consumed by fairy dust and hormones, Sarah and Jareth forgot about the pub. Somehow they ended up back on the couch, and then somehow, in a flurry of unbuttoning, they ended up on the floor. Jareth was trailing hot kisses down her stomach, which she arched into. She fell back onto the floor in ecstasy. Ecstasy that was extremely short-lived. The small of her back had landed on something pointed and unpleasant. She reached behind her and pulled out the romance novel. She glared at Jareth and tossed the book at his head.

Jareth dodged the book easily, but in the time it took him to carry out the action, Sarah was on her feet, buttoning up her shirt. She looked down at him, still sitting on the floor.

"Let's go, we're late."

_AN: Ah, hello again. I wanted to make a statement about the PhD thing, since it has been questioned. I based that off of real life. I did not make that up. I was in a research group (NOT PHYSICS, ew) and my professor is a man who did not graduate highschool. He worked his way into university and ended up with a PhD, without his highschool diploma. It is possible, it just takes a certain type of genius. I hope you realize that Jareth is a genius in this story. Sexy and a genius. Jareth is not going to have this handed to him, I assure you. It's going to take a lot of hard work and a lot of time. In terms of this chapter, 'A Rose in Winter' is definitely my favourite romance novel, and it is quite sordid. Kathleen E. Woodiwiss wrote it. It's got a Beauty and the Beast thing going on, I loooove it. Okay, well who knows when I'll get another chapter up, so savor it. ;) Tata, for now._


	26. Pity and Male Bonding

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters.

Jareth followed Sarah to the bar, silently wondering what treasures the night would hold. He knew that she wasn't pleased with the idea of meeting with Cory, and particularly of Jareth meeting with him alone. He also felt a little disheartened. He had certainly not expected to cause Sarah any distress over being offered a PhD. That sort of information should be exciting, instead of causing grief. It then occurred to him that he had really made a lot of trouble for her. What would have happened if she found that she wasn't in love with him? All he would have succeeded in then is irritating the one woman he'd ever loved.

Sarah stopped, and sighed.

"Here we are," she said quietly. She sighed sadly, it was clear that she was not looking forward to the evening.

Jareth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her.

"We don't have to go, Sarah," he said. "_You_ certainly don't have to."

"I know," she said resignedly. "But, we're here now."

Sarah pushed open the door of the pub and stepped in. She scanned the floor, looking for familiar faces. And, there she found them, at the back by the pool table. She walked towards them, Jareth following her languidly, glancing around at his new surroundings. Sarah sat across from Cory, who was staring at her in wonder. Wonder at the fact that she was sitting across from him, and wonder at that brilliant fire that burned darkly in her eyes, warning him to tread lightly. Jareth slid in to the chair next to Sarah.

"Sarah," Cory said, his face breaking into an easy smile, and then dropping suddenly. "Sorry I haven't picked up the box yet."

He looked almost fearful of her wrath. Jareth chuckled inwardly, he knew what that felt like. Sarah shrugged in indifference.

"Whatever, I can just send it with Jareth, now can't I?"

"Uh, sure," he replied, unable to tear his eyes from her. She frowned peevishly.

"What?"

Cory shook himself from his vigil, finally looking down.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all," he said. "Well, you'll be happy to know that Joanne is coming!"

Sarah glared at him and rolled her eyes. Oh, sure, happy. Jareth stiffened next to her. He silently vowed to stay away from alcohol and that woman. They never seemed to be a particularly good mixture. Sarah snorted at Jareth's reaction.

"Beer?" she asked him. Jareth's expression darkened. He was about to tell her exactly what he thought of beer when Cory interrupted.

"Oh, I'll buy a pitcher," he said.

"A pitcher of what?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cory smiled sinisterly, causing Sarah to frown deeply and Jareth to stare at the exchange in confusion.

"Guinness."

Sarah made a disgusted face and stuck out her tongue.

"Ew."

Cory laughed and laughed, and then moved to the pool table to talk with the other two about the Guinness pitcher. He then disappeared to the bar to order it.

"Guinness?" Jareth asked Sarah. She nodded, rolling her eyes.

"You'll see."

And, Jareth did see. He actually quite enjoyed it. When Cory came back with the pitcher, Oksana and Joe joined them. They were both half in the bag already, and Sarah knew that Cory wasn't that far behind them. Sarah had already decided not to drink tonight, she was already in an unpredictable mood; she didn't want to enhance the uncertainty factor. She was glad of her decision when she saw a certain blonde enter the bar. Sarah smirked at Joanne's face. She had never liked this type of a bar; she really was a dance club kind of girl. She looked miserable.

Cory walked up to meet her, gathering her in a quick hug. Surprisingly Sarah wasn't bothered by it at all. She looked at Jareth. She really was in love with him, and it changed everything for her. She had been getting along alright with Cory tonight, even, which she hadn't expected. It would all be alright as long as Joanne didn't say something stupid.

Jareth stared at the dark beer that had been placed in from of him. It looked disgusting. He gingerly took a sip and found that it wasn't so bad after all. Sarah made a truly disgusted face as he went for another sip.

"Must be a guy thing," Joanne smirked.

Sarah was surprised at the remark. Maybe she was trying to make up for the other night. Then again, Sarah thought distrustfully, maybe she was just trying a different tactic. However, she should be satisfied with Cory, she'd always been jealous of Sarah and him anyway. Well, she could have him.

Sarah was getting bored, not that the people she was sitting with were boring, but the conversation naturally turned to physics, leaving Sarah and Joanne all alone with their thoughts. Cory, Oksana, and Joe were all fascinated with Jareth. Clearly, Ed hadn't told them that he was planning to somehow get Jareth into the PhD program, but he had certainly told them about him. Joe and Jareth became lost in a conversation about the stars, Oksana interrupting to tell them about some journal she'd read about the topic. Cory, on the other hand, was pounding back drinks. Sarah knew him well enough to know two simple facts: he felt threatened, and he was getting drunk. Sarah grimaced; it was only a matter of time before he said something nasty.

Joanne was clinging to his arm, obviously trying to convince him to leave with her. He ignored her and tried to enter the conversation with the others, only to find his opinion quickly disregarded for something that Jareth had said. Sarah kind of felt sorry for him, and her pity would have increased except that she knew what was coming. She could see it building on his face. Frustration, jealousy; he was going to say something stupid.

"Astrophysics is for over-read nerds and fairy boys," he spat, swallowing another gulp of beer.

"Real physics takes a man!"

Sarah would have laughed hysterically at the statement, however she knew better at this point. The three physicists stared at Cory.

"Cory, what?" Oksana said, clearly hurt.

"That's nice, Cory," Joe spat, putting an arm around Oksana to comfort her.

Jareth merely glared at him in wonder.

Sarah reached across the table and took Cory's glass from him.

"I think you've had enough," she said softly.

Cory glared at her in drunken anger.

"What the hell do you care anyway?" he spat.

Sarah was taken aback. What was this all about?

"You think I don't know," he said. His eyes became very sad. "You never cared."

Jareth bit his lip, waiting for the harpy. Ah, there she was.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I said you never cared!" He looked happy that she was angry.

Sarah stood up and stared down at him.

"Right. And, it was me screwing a cocktail waitress in _our_ bed. Of course, how could I have forgotten?"

She turned to Jareth.

"I'm leaving."

Before he had a chance to say anything, she had grabbed her coat and was storming out of the bar.

"I think we'll take her lead," Joe said, gently lifting a distraught Oksana from her chair.

He patted Cory on the shoulder as they left.

"Sleep it off, buddy."

"Cory, honey, she was right you know," Joanne offered softly.

Cory turned his angry eyes on her.

"You don't care either. All you want is to show up Sarah. It's all you've ever wanted," he said. Then he smirked angrily. "I always knew, that's why _you _weren't the one."

Joanne stared at him, mouth gaping open. Jareth raised an eyebrow, so Joanne had never actually slept with Cory. What awful tactics women used Aboveground. She glared at him indignantly and started gathering her things.

"This is the last you'll see me, Cory!" she spat.

Cory rolled his eyes and waved his hand at her dismissively.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Now, Jareth and Cory were left alone. Jareth glanced around, not really sure how to handle the situation. He knew he should go home to the harpy and try to calm her rage, or at least take advantage of it, but he couldn't very well leave Cory here alone. He sat in silence, not sure what to say. Cory merely stared moodily at his beer.

"Aren't you going to follow Sarah home? Like a puppy?" he asked, quietly.

Jareth frowned.

"I never follow her _like a puppy_," he said crossly.

Cory snorted in disbelief.

"Well, she certainly doesn't follow you."

"I wouldn't like it if she did," Jareth said, his tone was different now, as though he were lost in a memory.

Cory looked up at him.

"How'd you do it?" he asked, staring at Jareth in wonder.

"What?"

"How did you make her so…passionate?" He looked down at the table sadly. "She always looked at me with dead eyes. She was never looking at me, only past me."

Jareth stared at him. This was not the way Sarah had told it. Cory looked back up at Jareth.

"She said she loved me, but she never meant it, you know?"

Jareth shook his head. He did not know, and he never would.

"I heard that you and she met before we started dating," Cory said, looking for confirmation from Jareth.

Jareth shrugged lightly. "Yes, that's true."

Cory nodded, his eyes showing a sad recognition.

"I always felt like I was a poor replacement for someone else," he said, his voice becoming a little stronger.

He looked at Jareth squarely.

"I guess I was."

Jareth felt pity for the man. He certainly knew what it was like to be denied Sarah's love, and as it turned out he had never really had been denied after all that time. Jareth had nothing to say to console him. It was clear that he was in love with Sarah. So, it begged the question:

"Why were you unfaithful, then, if you loved her so?"

Cory looked at him, and a cold smile crossed his handsome features. He laughed bitterly.

"That's the irony, isn't it?" he asked. "Cruel to be kind."

The sound of his laughing was harsh to Jareth's ears. He was a broken man, and he was so young.

"But, in this case I was trying to be kind to myself."

He took another gulp of beer.

"She wouldn't let me go," he said, sadly, staring at the beer glass once more. "She blatantly refused to believe that she didn't love me."

"It was the only way," he said, bringing his eyes up to Jareth's. "I had to make her hate me. And, now, she pities me. Ironic."

He laughed bitterly into his glass, swallowing the last remnants of the beverage. Jareth nodded, so that was it. Sarah had made herself the victim in the situation, rather than admit that she was in love with Jareth. She was so cruel, it was true. Jareth shook his head, slightly angered. How careless of her. He could understand her denial of him, but to make another man fall in love with her, and then abuse him so just so he could move on. And here he was, drowning in alcohol and jealousy.

Jareth stood up, putting on his coat. He jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he said.

Cory looked up at him. He thought that he would be the last person that he would want to take him home, but as he looked in Jareth's eyes he found an understanding. Jareth was another man who understood the cruelness of loving Sarah Williams. The difference between them was that Sarah loved Jareth, and she always had. Cory nodded, getting up. He slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead.

"Oh, crap," he said.

Jareth raised his eyebrows.

"I can't believe I said that stuff to you guys tonight," he sighed.

Jareth patted him on the back, and nodded as they walked.

"I can see what Sarah saw in you."

_AN: Don't worry, they're not all going to be happy little friends, I swear. I wrote the final chapter, how do you all feel about that? Of course, I haven't finished all the ones in between, but I know how I wanted to end this… ;) _


	27. Don't Forgive and Don't Forget

DISCLAMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters.

As Jareth walked back from Cory's apartment, he wondered how he would approach the subject with Sarah. He was still of the belief that she had been extremely careless in the case of Cory, and all to save her own pride. He shook his head, pulling out the key that Sarah had given him and entering the apartment building. It was quite late at this point, and apparently he'd made too much noise opening the hallway door. A familiar, wrinkled face popped out and peered at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Brown," Jareth said apologetically.

She narrowed her eyes even more and moved her mouth in the same manner that she had the first time Jareth had seen her. She closed the door, frowning, while Jareth ran his tongue over his teeth subconsciously. He continued on past the elevator to the stairs. He disliked the elevator now as much as he had on his first night as a human.

He finally stood in front of Sarah's apartment door, staring at it moodily. He hoped she had calmed down from earlier as he was in no mood to placate a harpy tonight. He opened the door and found Sarah curled up on the couch, watching garish people running around on a stage in their underwear, screaming at one another, while a man in a suit and glasses followed them around. Jareth shook his head in disbelief. The things these humans considered to be entertainment. He sat next to her on the couch, and Sarah turned to him. She looked at him expectantly, but said nothing.

"You knew, didn't you?" he asked her.

"What?" Sarah replied, not understanding to what Jareth was alluding.

"About Cory. That he was, _is_, in love with you."

Sarah gave Jareth an annoyed look.

"Right, because people in love sleep with cocktail waitresses in the bed they share with their _beloved_?" She said the last word as though it were an expletive.

Jareth's eyes darkened, his face was angry and he was in no mood to play silly word games with Sarah.

"Sarah." His tone was commanding.

"What?" she asked, standing up from the couch. "What do you want me to say? 'You're right Jareth, I'm the bad guy!' So what if I knew? It doesn't change anything!"

Jareth stood up facing her, his anger obvious.

"It changes _everything_!" His voice had risen in volume considerably.

Sarah pushed her chin out defiantly, a hard line settling in her eyes.

"I don't have to listen to this," she said, pushing past him and heading towards her room quickly. The door slammed and Jareth rolled his eyes. He followed her and leaned his back against the door.

"You can't run away from this, and quite frankly, it's becoming rather ridiculous the way you hide in your room whenever the conversation doesn't go your way," he said wearily. He received no reply. Jareth sighed heavily.

"Sarah," he started quietly. "You cannot treat people like that. You should know that better than anyone."

Still nothing.

"You cannot play the victim with me, Sarah. I know you."

He waited, listening. He moved from leaning on the door to the doorframe as he could hear Sarah moving to the door. He had expected her to be crying, but her eyes were dry. He had expected her to be angry, but instead she was sad. She just stared at him with her sad eyes.

"It still hurt," she said quietly.

"Your pride," he replied.

"It still hurt."

Jareth wrapped his arms around her, but she did not respond. She was rigid against him. She leaned her head into his chest, but remained rigid.

"Why are you on his side?" Her voice was muffled in his chest.

Jareth sighed.

"I'm not, Sarah. Cory is a broken man, but that is of little interest to me. What interests me is your careless actions."

Sarah couldn't bring herself to look at him, keeping her head buried in his chest and remaining silent.

"Sarah, you can't be blind to the power you hold over people," he said softly.

"You're angry?" Her muffled reply came from his chest.

"No. Dissapointed."

"That's worse."

Sarah realized now, as she leaned against him, the vast difference in their ages. Here was a man giving her the fatherly 'I'm-disappointed-in-you' speech for her careless actions, and yet the feelings she felt for him were as far as you could get from daughterly. Plus, he had a couple thousand years on her father anyway. She'd felt so important to him, helping him get by in her world, as though he needed her; trying to explain things to him, as though he'd been born yesterday. She'd forgotten, somewhere along the line, that he was far wiser and older than she. The gravity of his sacrifice hit her full on, once more.

She finally pulled back from his chest to look him in the eye. Her eyes were still dry, and she was surprised to find that he did not look down on her in disappointment, but in concern. She pouted in misery. She'd always known that Cory had been in love with her, she'd _made_ him fall in love with her. She remembered a fight that they'd had once, Cory asking her if there was someone else. She'd been incensed. How could he ask her that? How could he doubt her fidelity?

But, there had been someone else, and she'd been too stubborn to admit it to herself. No matter how many times Cory had tried to break up with her, she had won him back with manipulation. Subtle and cruel manipulation. It was in her nature, after all, inherent within her as much as kindness was. She hadn't wanted to be alone. She hadn't wanted to give into the dream that was Jareth. She couldn't say why at this point. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected the events of the last week to occur.

But, Cory had still been wrong. All he'd had to do was walk away, he didn't have to do something as drastic as a cocktail waitress. At the same time, he'd known that it would be the one thing Sarah could not forgive, even if she didn't love him. Jareth was the first to speak.

"Sarah," he said quietly, stroking her hair gently. "It is not that I don't consider Cory to be at fault here. He picked his poison, and was unable to find the appropriate antidote. It appears that we have similar tastes in poisons."

Sarah frowned glumly. She didn't like hearing herself described as poison.

"I am fortunate to be slightly more immune to it than him."

Jareth smiled at her, and Sarah couldn't help herself. She returned a small smile and broke out of his embrace. The question burned in her, and she had to be satisfied with an answer. Now.

"Why do you love me?" she asked him, in genuine curiosity.

Jareth was taken aback by the question. He broke eye contact and looked around the room slowly, in thought. He then moved to sit on her bed. He stroked his chin absently while he considered his answer.

"When you called me, you were but a child," he said, smiling nostalgically. "A foolish, selfish, headstrong child."

Sarah's expression darkened and she opened her mouth to deny his claims. He held up a hand to silence her and allow him to continue.

"But, the choices that you made in my Labyrinth, Sarah; the creatures you befriended – all of your actions - showed me the woman that you would become. That you are still becoming," he smiled lightly.

"Even rejecting you?" she asked carefully.

"_Especially_ rejecting me," he replied. "Sarah, I have existed for longer than I care to remember, and I have never wanted anything more than I wanted your love. It took a substantial amount of careful consideration for me to determine that I was in love with you."

Sarah said nothing, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"In the Labyrinth, all I knew was that I wanted you. I wanted to _possess_ you. I had no idea why I felt so strongly about you. So, I made you an offer most mortals couldn't refuse. Most Faeries wouldn't have refused it either, to be honest. When you rejected that offer, I felt the required sense of loss, but I was also very pained by it. It was quite some time before I realized that it was love that had caused the pain."

He looked at her, and both remained silent for a moment.

"I love you because you are so alive, so complex, so kind, and so cruel. I love you, Sarah, because you are my match in every way."

Sarah felt the tears come slowly, and she tried so hard to stop them. She loved Jareth so very much. If she had had the choice that Jareth had faced, she would have chosen to be with him, too, as he had chosen to be with her. She would have given up eternity to have even a few short days with him. To be loved so wholly by him. She ran to him from the door and collapsed in his arms. Jareth chuckled softly.

"Why does it always end in tears?"

Sarah laughed despite herself.

"Because I'm complex and cruel," she said, mimicking his words.

Jareth rolled his eyes and held her so close to him. Ah, yes, if he was still able to turn back time and have another chance at his decision, he would choose this poison all over again.

"Do be careful, Sarah," he said, seriously. "You have a gift with words. Don't use them so carelessly again."

Sarah looked at him and nodded. She bit her bottom lip as she thought. She turned towards the closet, her eyes settling on _the box._ She turned back to Jareth.

"I needed him," she said shrugging. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

Jareth only watched her as she came to terms with the truth behind her relationship with Cory. She rolled her eyes in personal frustration.

"I still can't forgive him for the cocktail waitress," she said.

Jareth shrugged. "I never expected you to."

Sarah looked at Jareth miserably.

"I suppose I should just make peace, then."

He smiled at her. It was mildly amusing that she was looking to him for advice on the matter. She already knew what she had to do, but she just needed that tiny nudge to carry it out.

Jareth nodded in the affirmative, opening his eyes widely. Sarah turned back to the closet and scooped up _the box_. She looked at Jareth over her shoulder.

"Walk with me?"

_AN: I am having an emotional situation right now, so I apologize if the chapter feels off at all. I have been assured that it isn't, but just in case… We're nearing the end, dears… ;)_


	28. Good Night and Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in the story.

The air was crisp and cold, and it was so very late at night, but Sarah knew that if she didn't do this now, she may never have another chance. She glanced over at Jareth, walking beside her. It wasn't fair to either of them for her to be upset over Cory anymore. After all, she was as much at fault for the inevitable self-destruction of their relationship as he was. She had wronged Cory; she had made him love her; and although his actions had hurt her, she knew that his doing them had hurt him even more. They arrived at Cory's apartment building. Sarah clutched the box fiercely. She was afraid, but it had to be done. She turned to Jareth.

"Would you mind just waiting for me here?" she asked.

Jareth raised his eyebrows and shrugged in the affirmative.

"I have to do this alone."

"If that is the way it must be done," Jareth said, leaning against the wall, pulling the collar of his coat up so that it was standing, in an attempt to keep his neck warm.

Sarah nodded, and started to turn to go inside.

"Sarah."

She looked up to him.

"Should you need me…"

Sarah smiled at the line. The last time she'd heard it was when she had been going to face Jareth in the castle. Jareth smirked at her slightly.

"I'll call."

Sarah pushed the buzzer button and looked at her watch. It was two in the morning, and Cory had been drunk. He might be in bed, or he might be otherwise engaged. Sarah jutted out her chin in determination. It didn't matter anymore what he was doing, or with whom. She just needed to give him the box, make peace, and go home with Jareth. She was about to push the button again when Cory's groggy voice came through the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Cory, it's Sarah."

"Oh."

There was silence on the line, and then Sarah heard the click of the lock opening. She went through the door, and trudged down the hallway. With the dim lighting and dreary colours, Sarah felt as though she were heading for a prison cell. The thought made panic rush through her. It had been over a year since she had been alone with Cory. She paused in front of his door, raising her hand to knock. The door swung open before she had a chance.

"Sarah," Cory said sleepily. "What do you want?"

Sarah stared at him. He looked awful: tired and bedraggled. She started to realize that maybe she should have waited until the morning, but she had feared that she would lack the resolve then. No matter, she was here now.

"Can I come in?"

Cory looked at her suspiciously, but opened the door and walked away from her. She found him in the kitchen rummaging through his fridge. He had certainly adapted to a bachelor's lifestyle; his apartment was messy and distinctly male.

"I'm sorry to wake you," she said quietly.

Cory just looked at her and shrugged.

"It's not as though I was getting any sleep anyway," he mumbled, pushing past her and sitting on his couch.

Sarah closed her eyes. This was quite hard, harder than she expected – but, not for her. Cory was having a hard time with her being in his apartment in the middle of the night. She could tell that he didn't know what to make of it. She turned to face him.

"I just wanted to return these things to you," she said, proffering the box.

Cory just stared at her and smirked.

"I thought you were going to give it to Jareth to bring to me."

Sarah nodded. "I was. But, then I realized some things."

Cory looked interested but sceptical.

"Oh?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Sarah frowned miserably, and moved to sit next to him on the couch, carefully keeping her distance from him. She set the box down on his cluttered coffee table and turned to him.

"We hurt each other Cory, a lot. And, well, I've played the victim a little too long," Sarah started, her voice steady.

Cory was surprised. Whatever it was that he had been expecting it hadn't been this.

"I can't forgive you for how you chose to end our relationship, I hope you understand that," she continued. "But, I also realize that you may not want to forgive me for how I treated you either."

Cory was still silent. He couldn't believe his ears. Jareth had to have put her up to it.

"Where is he?" Cory asked as Sarah opened her mouth to continue the heart-to-heart.

Sarah was about to ask to whom Cory was referring when realization clicked in.

"Outside," she said quietly.

Cory snorted. "So he put you up to this?"

Sarah stared at him.

"Yes and no." She sighed.

"I think he just nudged me in the right direction," she concluded.

Cory nodded, and smiled bitterly.

"He was the one, right? The one you always wanted," he asked.

Sarah swallowed. She really hadn't wanted to hurt Cory. Raising her eyes to his, she nodded silently.

"Right," he replied. "Well, that's that."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Can I hug you?" Cory asked.

Sarah was taken aback, and started to appear uncomfortable with the notion. Cory rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to try anything, Sarah. I get it, you know, the whole you and Jareth thing. I get it. But, we never said goodbye," he said, looking sad. "I hurt you, and I never told you how sorry I was."

Sarah nodded, and allowed Cory to wrap his arms around her. He held her tightly, but she couldn't return the embrace. He buried his head in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm sorry."

Sarah could tell from his harsh whisper that tears had sprung. She leaned her head on his.

"I'm sorry, too."

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it was long enough to make peace. It was long enough to say goodbye.

Sarah stood in the hallway outside of Cory's apartment, as he stood in the door.

"Can we…?" Cory started.

Sarah stopped him by shaking her head.

"No."

Cory nodded, and smiled sadly.

"I guess you're right. We were never friends to begin with."

He stuck his hand out to shake hers. She smiled and gripped his hand.

"It's been a pleasure, Miss Williams," he said, jokingly.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, a _pleasure_."

"Good night, Sarah," Cory said, the smile gone from his face. "And, goodbye."

Sarah looked at her watch.

"You mean good morning, and I'll see you around," she said smirking.

Cory smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

Sarah left the building feeling slightly better about the Cory situation, but still emotionally wrecked. She turned to find Jareth still leaning against the wall, his head turned slightly towards the door. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. Sarah walked to him and held out her hand.

"Let's go home."

When Sarah and Jareth arrived back at her apartment, they were both exhausted. As soon as they were in the door, Sarah turned to Jareth and hugged him. Jareth wrapped his arms around her easily.

"That was hard," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Jareth said nothing, he just stood rocking her gently.

"Let's get some sleep," he suggested.

Sarah nodded.

"Okay."

_AN: Ah, poor Cory. Still hate him? Sorry this chapter is so short, but it ends where it ends and I can't force it on any longer than it needs to be. Til next chapter, darlings. ;)_


	29. Good Morning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters.

Sarah rolled over sleepily, her arm coming in contact with soft skin. She cracked an eye open, momentarily confused. Jareth. Of course. The sun was bright through her window, sending sunbeams dancing across his pale skin. He was still asleep. Sarah watched his even breathing and peaceful face. She grinned, realizing that this was the first time she'd actually seen him asleep, save the time he passed out on her shoulder. She watched him in wonder. How had he appeared so cruel to her before? Come to think of it, he was a completely different person than she had remembered. But, the stakes had been different then. She'd been his adversary, and although there was an obvious attraction between them, she had still been a child and he a King. Now, everything was different. He still held that arrogant air that royalty are born and bred into, it would be something he would never lose, but he was so humble now. How Sarah felt about him was different now, as well.

If she had accepted his offer back then, she would have been a possession. She would have been at his whim. She could easily have played the victor when he had appeared on her doorstep, what, less than a week ago? But, she had decided to play it cautiously. She hadn't been sure if it was true that he was actually a human. She thought that it could be one more clever tactic to trap her with him, under his thumb. However, he had been anything but threatening over these past few days. It was as though letting go of who he was in the past, allowed him to become the man he should be. It was true that he took without asking, but how could she fault him for it? An eternity of being a king would do that to you. Sarah sighed internally, if someone had told her that this would happen a week ago, she would have laughed for hours.

She shifted, angling herself more comfortably to watch him. Jareth instinctually turned into her as she moved, wrapping an arm around her waist. Sarah stopped moving, holding her breath. She hadn't wanted to wake him, she was having a marvellous time reflecting on her life while she watched him. Once he was awake, it would be all ravaging kisses and loving madness. She wanted the peace to last for a few moments longer. She wanted the control over the situation for once. He didn't wake up, and Sarah started breathing slowly again. She wondered if he missed his life. Maybe it would be too soon to tell at this point, after all he'd only been here a week. Did he miss his magic? Did he miss his castle? His subjects? His Labyrinth? Sarah smiled. _She_ missed his Labyrinth. A place that held so much wonder for her, so many of her dreams. But, she had one of them right here. A living dream, and his name was Jareth.

Sarah ran her fingers down his chest softly. He pulled a hand up to scratch at the area she'd teased, and rolled away from her irritably. Sarah smirked. He couldn't escape her. That was his own fault for showing up at _her_ apartment, sleeping in _her _bed. No king could command her here. No way. She leaned on an elbow, and gently pulled his face towards hers. He still slept. She leaned down, her dark hair curtaining his face, and she kissed him. Innocently, at first, smoothly pressing her lips against his, nudging him awake gently. She pushed it further as she felt him responding, opening her mouth slightly. She felt his arm come up behind her, pulling her closer to him. See? Ravaging kisses and loving madness. She pulled back.

"Good morning," she whispered.

Jareth smiled. "Morning. Now come back here."

Sarah giggle lightly, bit her bottom lip, and looked from side to side, as though she were thinking about it. Jareth snarled, and pulled her down into frenzied kiss. Now, that's not how the game is played. No, no. This was Sarah's game. She pulled back violently, and glared at him. When he looked appropriately apologetic for ruining her game, she returned to him with tiny kisses all over his face, and down his neck. She decided to continue her slow torture down his chest, down his belly, and then slowly back up again. Jareth growled at her in tormented pleasure.

"You're a wicked woman," he whispered, when she returned to his face.

Sarah only smiled seductively, and shrugged.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

Jareth shook his head at her for repeating his words.

"I haven't had you yet, as you would say," he responded.

She finally allowed him to lead with a maddening kiss. He sent shivers down her spine; the way he possessively held her, the way his tongue stroked hers, the way he kissed her as though he'd never have another chance. She didn't know how many partners he'd had, and she really didn't want to know. All she knew that was right now, at this moment, with his fevered kisses upon her skin and his soft fingers grazing her curves, she had never felt more alive. Was it that he embraced his human life so fully that he passed that life onto her? He had told her that she made him feel alive and she hadn't fully understood what he'd meant. But, she did now. She understood so much.

She knew he'd never leave her unsatisfied. She could drown in his kisses, sinking deep into his scent. Fairy dust, and sweat. She was euphoric, and she would have laughed in giddiness, if her mouth was free. She had known when she'd met him five years ago that she loved him. He had become exhausted living up to expectations she hadn't even realized that she had been waiting on. No one would ever go to that length for her; no one would ever know her dreams as he did. She had so many questions for him, but they could wait. Right now they were fumbling towards ecstasy, and she was enjoying the ride. Later. Later she could ask her questions.

Jareth and Sarah lay still on the bed, their limbs still tangled, her head resting on his chest. She could hear his heart beating so quickly. She smiled and traced circles on his chest with her fingertips. He leaned in to kiss the top of her head.

"I love you," she whispered.

Jareth smiled. "I love you, too, Sarah."

Sarah smiled. She pulled herself free of him, and leaned on her pillow, facing him.

"Jareth," she started, tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"Do," she paused. "Do you miss the Underground?"

Jareth thought a moment before answering.

"Do you miss your childhood home?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it was time to move on, you know?"

"I do know. And, there you have your answer."

Sarah smirked disbelievingly.

"It was time to move on to being mortal?" she asked, unable to hide her doubt.

Jareth looked at her and smiled mischievously.

"Ah, but you didn't ask if I missed immortality," he said playfully.

Sarah rolled her eyes in frustration. Really, why had she thought that this would be an easy conversation? Why had she thought that she could talk to him like he was a normal man? This man, who was once a Faerie whose business was to be very concerned with word use – conversations would never be easy.

"Okay, fine. Do you?" she asked.

"Do I what?"

"Miss immortality?" Sarah said, irritated by his lack of cooperation. "God, Jareth, does this have to be so difficult?"

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" he asked, laughing and swiftly dodging the pillow that she had thrown at his head. He really had to watch himself with her temper tantrums; she seemed prone to throwing things. Particularly at his head.

"Do I miss immortality? That is a hard question to answer, Sarah," Jareth said, seriously. "First off, I've only been here a few days. Everything moves quicker when you haven't got an eternity stretching out before you."

He stopped to look deeply into her eyes.

"Although I feel life slipping by each day, it seems that when I'm with you each day is filled to capacity. Everything I do, every step I take – I do for you."

Sarah couldn't help her goofy grin or the blush that rose to her cheeks. Jareth shrugged.

"As for your other question: Sarah, I think you've misunderstood something. I was a king, not a god," he said, in full seriousness, not looking at the shocked face of Sarah. "And, it's only as difficult as you make it."

When he looked back at her, she was laughing hard into the mattress, her dark hair splayed out around her. She rolled her head and peeked at him.

"You're hilarious. You should give up astrophysics and become a comedian," she said.

Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"I was not trying to be _funny_, Sarah." His tone was annoyed, which only made Sarah laugh harder.

"Of course not," she said, laughing still.

Jareth frowned at her, and she sighed.

"Okay, now let's be serious," Sarah said.

Jareth opened his mouth to inform her that he had been completely serious when Sarah held up a hand to silence him.

"I have to get you official documentation, Jareth. And, I haven't the first clue on what we should do," she started. "Since it's Saturday, I'm not sure if there's anyone I can ask. Everyone thinks you're from England, so I should think that we would have to get you some sort of identification from there."

She sighed and flopped back down on the bed, with her hand on her head.

"Scotland, Sarah," Jareth reminded.

"Uhg. Right."

Sarah thought for a while. Who did she know that knew anything about this? And, how do you get a birth certificate for someone without them being on the birth registry? How do you get a passport for someone who doesn't exist? Sarah ran through the names of everyone she knew in her mind. Maria might know something, but Sarah wasn't sure how much she would know. Maria. Maria and Jeff. Jeff! Okay, so Jeff probably didn't know anything about getting _official_ documentation, but she was certain he'd be able to help with general documentation. Alright, yes, it was a little…well…illegal. But, what choice did she have? When a person just appears on the face of the planet with no background whatsoever, what do you do?

Sarah jumped out of bed and ran to her phone. Jareth blinked as a pink and black blur stormed out of the room.

"Sarah?" he called after her.

"I'm calling Maria," she called back to him.

Jareth frowned.

"In the nude?" he asked.

"She can't see me, Jareth, geez," she tossed back, exasperated.

Jareth rolled his eyes. Mortals.

Sarah chewed on her bottom lip impatiently as the phone rang. After a few rings, Maria's groggy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Maria!"

"Sarah? What do you want?" Maria asked, clearly sleepy.

"Gee, that's a nice greeting. It _is_ after one, Maria," Sarah said brightly.

Maria grumbled into the phone incoherently.

"Is Jeff there?"

"Yeah, sure, just a…wait…WHAT? No, of course not," Maria said nervously.

"Liar."

"Okay, so he is, but what's it to you?" Maria said indignantly.

"I want to talk to him," Sarah explained.

"Why?"

"I require his expertise."

_AN: I'm sure that you can tell by this chapter that I'm feeling a little better. I hope you liked it. Tata, dears. ;)_


	30. A Little Help From My Friends

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters in this story, especially Maria. (Gee, I'm glad she's back for this chapter…)

Sarah hung up the phone, quite pleased with herself. What a fantastic genius she was! Her internal narcissistic dance of joy was cut short by the sound of Jareth coming into the living room. He had thrown on a pair of pants, and a bemused expression. Sarah turned towards him, ready to share her happy news when she realized that she wasn't wearing anything. For reasons unbeknownst to her, she felt embarrassed. It was really quite ridiculous given what she'd just _done_ with Jareth without any clothes on, naturally, but for some reason she felt incredibly vulnerable standing in the middle of her apartment naked. And, for some reason, the fact that Jareth was wearing pants made it worse. A furious blush rose to her cheeks and she ran to her room.

Jareth rolled his eyes after her. Honestly, he couldn't understand her logic, if she had any at all. She returned wearing bright pink flannel pyjamas with fluffy, white sheep on them. Jareth raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Sarah simply started in with her news, her mouth motoring non-stop.

"Oh, guess what!"

She gave Jareth no time to venture a guess.

"I just talked to Maria, and she's going to bring Jeff here and we're going to make you some identification! Then everything is going to be just fine!"

Jareth frowned at her. She was talking far too fast, and far too cheerfully. He knew very well that things were not going to be 'just fine', and so did Sarah.

"Sarah," Jareth started, his tone condescending.

"Don't."

"What?" Jareth asked, confused.

Sarah stared at him with fear in her eyes.

"Don't tell me that it's not going to be fine. It _has_ to be."

Jareth's expression softened.

"But, Sarah, have you even considered that your friends won't just do what you ask without a little explanation? It's fine for us to discuss my lack of identification documents, but now you're bringing in others. Others who don't know our past. _My_ past."

Sarah pouted miserably and tossed herself onto the couch. She looked like a small child in her brightly coloured pyjamas and her dejected pout.

"I'll think of something," she muttered quietly into her knee.

Jareth sat next to her, feeling a twinge of pity for her.

"Why don't you just tell them the truth?" he suggested, rubbing her back.

Sarah stared at him for a moment.

"Are you insane? Do you think that anyone is going to believe that? I mean, come on!"

"You did," he replied, starting to pout himself.

"Yeah, well…I'm…," Sarah started.

"Different? Unique? Amazing?" he offered, smirking.

"Weird," Sarah finished, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh?" Jareth said, feigning surprise. "And, Maria is _normal_?"

Sarah glared at him.

"Okay, if I had a lot of time to explain it to her, maybe she might take me to a mental ward, but Jeff will probably run out of here screaming."

Jareth shrugged. "What else could you tell them?"

"That you're such a physics genius you've become useless in everything else?"

Jareth glowered at her.

"Well, that simply isn't true. I am a genius in many respects. I think you can attest to that," Jareth retorted, finishing with a smirk and a wink.

Sarah tried to stop the silly grin from making its way to her face. She was only partially successful. Jareth had abandoned the conversation and was currently focussing on her lush lips, planning to kiss them very soon. He was so close that he could almost taste her. The buzzer went off. Sarah stared at the wall resentfully, and pulled herself off the couch.

"Hello?" she mumbled despondently into the intercom.

"Well, we're here." Maria replied sharply.

"Oh, sorry, Maria," Sarah said.

She buzzed Maria and Jeff in, and then turned to Jareth. He shrugged at her. He was going to leave the entire decision up to Sarah. They were her friends, after all. There was a small knock on the door, which made Sarah jump. She spun quickly and wrenched the door open. On the other side of it was a very tired looking Maria, followed by a happy Jeff.

Maria looked Sarah up and down and shook her head.

"Tragic," she muttered.

Sarah frowned.

"What's tragic?" she asked, looking down at herself.

Maria ignored her question, and looked past Sarah at Jareth.

"It's only been a week, and she's already in flannel? For shame, Jer."

Jareth frowned, looking confused.

Sarah scowled at Maria.

"You wouldn't have wanted Jeff to see what I _wasn't _wearing this morning," she whispered viciously, narrowing her eyes.

Maria snickered at her.

"Oh, the cat's got claws!"

"Shut up!" Sarah spat, turning from Maria. She threw herself unhappily into the couch.

"So, you have a computer problem, Sarah?" Jeff asked, looking around for her computer. He frowned at the dusty contraption in the corner.

"Wow. Okay, you have a prehistoric computer. Well, the first thing I'd recommend is getting one from this century," Jeff started.

"The problem isn't my computer," Sarah said.

Jeff's eyebrows shot up in incredulity, and Sarah rolled her eyes at him.

"The problem requires some of your, uh, less legal skills," Sarah said, hopefully.

Jeff's expression darkened a bit and he glanced at Maria. She only shrugged, just as shocked as Jeff was. Sarah inhaled deeply. The truth. Oh boy.

"Okay, so it's a long story. I hope you guys have time," Sarah said quietly, searching for Jareth's hand, finding it and finally squeezing it in her own.

Jeff shrugged, sinking into the opposite end of the couch from them. Maria snuggled in beside him.

"Is Jareth running from the law? Ooooh," Maria asked, excited.

"No," Sarah and Jareth both said.

Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Well, _that_ wasn't suspicious at all."

"Maria, it's more like," Sarah struggled to find the appropriate way to put the information. "Like, the law doesn't even know Jareth exists."

Maria frowned.

"An illegal alien?" she asked.

"Ha," Sarah said. "Not exactly, but you're not that far off."

Sarah glanced nervously at Jareth, who smiled slightly in encouragement. If she was going to tell anyone about what had happened in the Labyrinth, she supposed that these two were the prime candidates.

"Okay. How do I start this?" she wondered aloud. She smiled, and looked up at the pair.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby," she started.

Sarah told them everything, from her journey through Jareth's labyrinth to his original offer, and all the subsequent offers afterwards. She told them about the last time she'd seen Jareth, over a year ago, and about the conversations they'd had recently. It was strangely relieving to tell this story to someone other than Jareth. It made it seem more real somehow; it made it seem more permanent. She sighed upon finishing her tale, looking across the couch at the shocked faces of Maria and Jeff. Their faces had made a series of expressions throughout her tale, ranging from disbelief to anguish and finally following up with shock. Sarah didn't know if they believed her.

Jareth had remained silent throughout Sarah's narration. There had been a number of points in her story that he had wanted to correct, but he decided to leave it alone. After all, this was a brilliant way to find out what Sarah's thoughts had actually been during her trip to the Labyrinth. He'd watched her friends' expressions as she spoke. They were now in that limbo area where they could easily go in either direction. If they believed her, then a bond had been formed between them making them inseparable comrades forever. If they didn't, then he and Sarah were definitely alone, and likely in danger.

Maria nodded slowly.

"So, Jareth is the Goblin King," she said, as though trying to get it straight in her head.

"Was," Sarah corrected.

"And, he was a Faerie and now he's human, and he did it for you," she was looking at Jareth now.

"Yes," he responded. "That is correct."

"Wow," Maria said.

She turned back to Sarah.

"Well, if that's true, I hope you're marrying the dude."

Sarah giggled in nervous relief.

"Only if he asks properly," she joked.

Jareth glanced at her. Marriage? He hadn't even thought about it at present. He figured that there would be time enough for that later. But, had Sarah thought about it? It was logical, he supposed. After all, he had been planning on making her his Queen.

Jeff still stared at them numbly, and then turned to Maria.

"How come you're buying this stuff?" he asked. His tone was not malicious. He simply wanted to know.

Maria shrugged.

"Sarah's my best friend, and I can totally tell when she's lying," she explained. "She's not."

Jeff still looked sceptical. Maria looked at him pointedly.

"Plus, have you ever seen a man _that_ perfect? The only reasonable explanation is that he wasn't born human."

Jeff looked at Jareth for a moment.

"Thank you, Maria. You can always put things into perspective for me."

_AN: Hmm, what to say? It really is the only reasonable explanation. I mean, come on, even David Bowie has questioned his species. --cough-Ziggy Stardust-cough-- Anyway, I think I like Jeff, too. Ah, yes. I predict he shall be quite humorous. Now I need some extreme sleepage. Tata, darlings. ;)_

_ANx2: Ooooh, Iria-Lonely caught me on an inconsistency. Damn, and I was doing so well! I made Jareth think about how he hadn't thought about marriage before, but that was, in fact, a lie. He had thought about it in another chapter. Oops. My bad. I altered it ever so slightly above. ;) _


	31. Pet Names and Fake ID

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters. I do not condone computer hacking or creating fake ID, it was really the only way to go about this part of the story.

Jeff stared at Jareth and shook his head. Maria's brow was furrowed in thought, and she tilted her head to get a better look at him. Suddenly realization dawned on her.

"Oh! _That_ explains the sad mullet!" she shouted, making Jeff jump.

"OH! And, the millennia thing…you actually meant millennia…wow."

Sarah sniggered at Maria. She felt relief flood her bones; it really had felt good to let the cat out of the bag. She looked at Jareth, he was bearing the scrutiny admirably. Sarah turned back and glanced at Jeff. He still looked highly sceptical, and he was absolutely key in this little plot. Sarah frowned, and noticed Jareth moving in the corner of her eye. As she turned to look at him, she found that he had moved to watch her. She offered him a small smile and gripped his hand softly. No matter what, everything would be alright, she just knew it.

"Okay," Maria said, finally tearing her eyes away from Jareth. "So, what do you need Jeffy for?"

Jeff shot her an embarrassed look and turned a brilliant shade of red. Sarah snorted and Maria frowned.

"Oh, like you don't have a pet name for Jareth," she spat.

Sarah thought for a moment. She really didn't. Nothing seemed to work. She laughed at herself when she came up with an endearment: her little goblin. Oh, it was too funny. She started laughing audibly, and Jareth narrowed his eyes at her. He smirked ferociously and turned to Maria.

"I like to call Sarah," he paused for a moment, slyly glancing at Sarah. Her mouth fell open in shock. What the hell was he going to tell them? Oh no.

"My little harpy," he finished with satisfaction.

Sarah did not turn a brilliant shade of red. Instead she narrowed her eyes at him, gripped the pillow behind her and bashed him over the head with it. Jareth laughed hard and attempted to protect himself. Maria raised her eyebrows and nodded in understanding.

"That's hardly a pet name. More like the truth," she said.

Sarah stopped beating Jareth and tossed the pillow at Maria's head.

"I'm glad to see that it's not just me," Jareth muttered in Sarah's ear.

"It's _mostly_ you," she replied.

"So," Jeff started, completely ignoring the rambunctious nature of the situation. "What do you want me to do?"

Sarah inhaled slowly.

"Okay, so the way I figure it is this: if we can get a birth certificate, we're golden. Everything else can be written off as lost ID," Sarah explained, looking hopefully at Jeff.

Jeff frowned a bit, and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out his Blackberry and furiously tapped away. He shook his head slowly and looked up at Sarah.

"No can do, Sar," he said seriously. "Maybe if I had a few months, I could render some paperwork up."

Sarah's eyes widened. She had forgotten to tell them the back story that she had created for Ed.

"From Scotland," she blurted suddenly.

The three others stared at her. She shrugged.

"I forgot," she mumbled. She turned to Jareth.

"What are you looking at? You forgot your own heritage!"

Jareth shrugged.

"I'm an astrophysicist and a former King. I am not an elephant," he stated. His brow furrowed in thought.

"From Scotland."

Sarah shook her head.

"You should heed me, Jareth," she said. "Comedy is definitely a career choice for you."

"Scotland?" Jeff mumbled, lost in his tiny screen with Maria peeking over his shoulder.

"Well, that makes things infinitely easier."

"It does?" Sarah asked.

"Mm hmm," he replied. "Scotland has an immense online system."

"Oh," Sarah said.

Jareth looked to her for explanation, but all she could do was shrug. She was just as lost as he was. Jeff glanced up at Sarah's computer.

"Does that dinosaur work?"

Sarah bit her bottom lip.

"For word processing and email, definitely," she said smiling widely.

Jeff frowned.

"We're going to have to move this operation elsewhere," he sneezed. "Somewhere with less dusty books."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him and Maria giggled.

They left Sarah's apartment in a hurry, before Jeff's sneezing got out of hand. They hopped onto a bus, much to Jareth's chagrin. At least it wasn't as busy as it had been the other day. Jareth snaked his arm around Sarah possessively, and she found herself sinking into it comfortably. She could get used to this, she really could. Sarah just wanted Jareth to have a piece of identification in his hand. It would make it seem even more permanent. She shook her head at herself, how ridiculous. His identification wouldn't even be real, but it would be enough for him to start getting some real documentation. She sighed and watched as Jeff pulled the stop request wire and prepared to leave the bus. It was now or never.

She got up begrudgingly and pulled Jareth behind her. They followed Maria and Jeff to his apartment. It was a computer geek's paradise. All flat screens and overheated, far too powerful PCs. Sarah shook her head. She could never understand the computer savvy, they were too odd for her. She sat down on a hard chair near Jeff's computer and watched him wordlessly as he flipped on his computer.

"Now, this is a computer," he grinned savagely and rubbed the side of his PC gently.

Sarah looked at him as though he was insane; a thought that was shared by Jareth, who stood behind Sarah, staring at the computer. He had to learn how to use a computer at some point, so he watched very carefully as Jeff spun his magic web. Jeff clacked away in silence until he was on the Scotland registry website. Jeff read the information on the site, and typed something into his computer. It all happened so fast. He made a request to Maria to turn on the other two computers he had set up in his apartment, which she did with ease. When she returned, Jeff had pulled up several screens on his computer and slid from desktop to desktop, without moving an inch. Sarah glanced behind her to see that he was operating the computer in the corner from the one he was sitting at. It felt very much like science fiction to her. Jareth was watching it all in wonder, and that fact frightened Sarah. She didn't want Jareth to be a mad hacker AND an astrophysicist genius, it was just too much.

"Um, what exactly are you doing?" Sarah asked timidly, leaning off her seat a bit.

Jeff glanced back but, did not turn to her.

"Something illegal," he said. "Shh, don't tell."

Maria snorted.

Sarah had no idea what he was doing. He was clicking away on a black screen, typing madly. He swivelled quickly on his chair, winked at Sarah and disappeared into a room in the back of his apartment. Sarah blinked. What was that? What the hell was going on? Jeff returned with a laminated card, and handed it to Jareth with an overly exaggerated bow.

"Your identification, Your Majesty," he said.

Jareth smirked, and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Former," she said.

Jeff shrugged at her.

"But, if he were still a King, you could be Queen," he offered.

Sarah snorted.

"And, we could be heroes? Just for one day?"

"No," Maria said, gripping her shoulders. "You can beat them, forever and ever."

Sarah rolled her eyes, and Jareth watched this whole curious exchange in puzzlement. He shook his head and peered at the card in his hand.

Jareth Brùinidh. Born in the month of August of some seemingly random year. He peered at the date; Jeff had made him thirty-two. Jareth snorted and glanced at Sarah. That would give them a twelve year age difference. Jareth shrugged, it was better to tell people that he was twelve years older as opposed to two thousand years older. Born in Glasgow. Was there anywhere else? Jareth wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do with the card, but having it seemed to make Sarah visibly relax.

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked, snatching the card out of Jareth's hand and peering at it with scrutiny.

"Magic," Jeff laughed. "I hacked the system. Now you owe me your soul."

Sarah frowned at him.

"Do you want something for it? I have lots of books," she suggested, smirking.

Jeff made a face.

"Keep your books, woman! I'll just keep your best friend," Jeff said, wrapping his arms around Maria.

"Deal," Sarah said, laughing.

"Well, that was surprisingly quick," Sarah commented.

"All the better to get rid of you two," Maria snorted. "You interrupted our _special _time."

"Gag me," Sarah said, turning away.

"You'd probably like it," Maria called after her.

Jareth walked behind Sarah, to the door of the apartment, his face deep in thought.

"Would you?"

_AN: Yes, it is short. Yes, it is absurd. Yes, that's all you're getting for now. Yes, I am exhausted to the point of absurdity. No, I didn't write my proposal. HA! I hope you enjoyed it. :D _


	32. A Phone Call &Struggles with Mr Noodles

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters.

Jareth rubbed his arm gingerly where Sarah had punched him. Really, what a harpy! She walked briskly in front of him, leading him back to her apartment. Sarah was ecstatic about the fact that Jareth now had a piece of identification. Jeff has agreed to meet with her on Monday to work out exactly how Jareth should go about applying for _official_ documentation. His piece of false information appeared authentic enough to pass for the real thing, in fact, since Jeff had hacked the system – it _was_ the real thing. So, it was a little illegal, but what choice had they had? Sarah felt a twinge of guilt, but brushed it off quickly. Maybe there was a better way to go about this, but in all likelihood it would not end well for anyone involved. Jeff had assured her that what he had done was not going to be traceable, and was not going to come back to haunt them. Sarah wasn't sure if what he said was true, however she had no other choice but to believe him. She sighed.

Just before they reached her building, Sarah remembered that she needed to get some groceries. She turned on her heel to face Jareth.

"I need to get some groceries, but I shouldn't be long. You can either come with me or go upstairs now," she offered.

Jareth shrugged and followed her to a small grocery store. Walking through the aisles rapidly, she carefully picked specific items and tossed them into a basket that Jareth was carrying. He frowned curiously at the many different processed meat products that stared at him from the shelf. He did not understand what animal became SPAM. Really, what was the difference between ham and pork? Humans were so odd. Sarah gripped his arm in a fury and dragged him to the front of the store. Jareth looked around, trying to discern why she felt the need to rush about. She was paying the cashier and jamming bags into his hands at the same time. He frowned.

"Sarah, what is the rush?" he asked.

Sarah stared at him for a moment and paused. What was the rush? Didn't he know?

"I would like to go home and carry on what we started this morning," she stated, winking.

Jareth's eyebrows shot up, and he smirked smugly.

"Oh, and what makes you think that I would be inclined to agree to this?"

Sarah's eyes raked over his form, lingering for a moment somewhere below the belt.

"I think I know you well enough," she replied, turning from him and walking onwards to her apartment. Well, he couldn't argue with that.

Sarah could hear the phone insistently ringing from outside the door of her apartment. She searched for her keys frantically and flung the door open just in time for the ringing to stop. She listened carefully for the answering machine, but there was nothing. She shrugged. Whatever the call had been about was clearly not that important to the caller. She took the bags from Jareth and moved into the kitchen to start putting the groceries away. As though on cue, the phone started ringing again. She rolled her eyes, her hands full.

"Could you get that?" she asked Jareth.

He frowned, but obliged. He stared at the strange contraption and pressed the button that he had seen Sarah use so many times before.

"Hello?" he said crisply into the receiver.

There was a woman on the other end.

"Oh, I am sorry, perhaps I have the wrong number," Jareth raised his eyebrows. What number? There was a right number?

"I'm looking for Sarah," the woman continued.

"Oh, I am afraid she is occupied at the moment," Jareth replied, feeling quite proud of himself. There was a stunned silence on the line. The woman's voice had become rather icy.

"Occupied? And, who am I speaking with?"

"Yes, and I don't believe that is any of your business," he replied curtly.

Sarah heard Jareth's tone sharpen from the kitchen and frowned bemusedly. Who had called?

"Jareth," she called, "Just bring me the phone."

Jareth came around the corner, into the kitchen, the phone outstretched to Sarah.

"…of all of the rude…I demand to know who I am speaking to!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and glared at Jareth. Great, just great.

"Hi Karen," she said brightly.

Jareth listened carefully to Sarah's responses to the woman on the other end. She was even more of a harpy than Sarah. In fact, he thought that perhaps that the term 'harpy' was too kind, she was more like a banshee.

"No, Karen. Yes, I'm fine. Mm hmm."

She paused, rolling her eyes in irritation.

"Well, Karen, it's a bit of a story."

"No, well, yes," Sarah rolled her eyes ferociously, "I don't know what you want me to say. You keep insisting that I am an adult and can make my own decisions, and then you go on about who answers my phone?"

Jareth could hear the incensed screeching of the banshee on the other line and looked at Sarah in disbelief. Sarah shook her head softly, frowning miserably as she held the phone away from her ear. She shot Jareth an angry look.

"Well…," Sarah bit her lip, "Yes, I guess you could say that."

Now Jareth was able to make out clear sentences in the screeching.

"For how long?" the woman screamed.

"Um. I don't think that's relevant," Sarah replied timidly. Her face scrunched up in anticipation of the next screeching fit. However, screeching did not occur, and Jareth could only make out a few words at a time now as they were emphasized with increased volume.

"…people will think….reputation….slut…"

Sarah frowned and Jareth could see the anger seething below the surface.

"What people think of me is really none of your business and I can assure you that _no one_ thinks that I am a _slut_."

The screeching began again. There was some very unpleasant banter for a few minutes longer between Sarah and the woman on the other line.

"Fine," Sarah spat the word as though it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Good bye."

She pushed the button on the phone and threw it on the ground angrily. She turned her angry eyes to Jareth, but said nothing. She started handing him groceries and telling him where they were to go. She said nothing further.

"Who was that woman?" Jareth asked finally, curiosity getting the better of him.

Sarah turned to him.

"Karen, my stepmother," she said gloomily, "Can you never, ever argue with her again, please?"

Jareth looked apologetic, and Sarah could not stay angry with him. She was more irritated with her stepmother. She would have thought that Karen would have been pleased that Sarah was in a relationship, but then again Karen had never understood why Sarah and Cory had parted ways. And, Sarah never having been all that close to her stepmother had never given her the gory details. She stared at Jareth. Would her family like him? Would her father? Would Toby? Or, worse, would Toby remember him? She sighed, what did it matter anyway? There were more important things to worry about right now.

"What are we going to have for dinner?" Sarah asked as she tossed herself onto the couch.

Jareth sat languidly beside her, and looked at her knowingly.

"I can think of something for dessert."

Sarah grinned a bit, and then turned to him.

"But, I'm hungry…for _food,_" she muttered.

"Well, as you know, I am not that competent in the kitchen."

Sarah snorted. "I'm not much better."

Jareth nodded absently because it seemed the thing to do after such a statement, but he should have known better. He _was_ dealing with a harpy, after all. Sarah glared at him, and flew into the kitchen. He heard her rustling about and listened as she shoved something into the microwave. She stood by his friend for a while, waiting. With a satisfying beep the microwave turned itself off and Sarah retrieved her food from the inside of it. She strolled back to the couch leisurely with a steaming cardboard cup in her hand. She sat next to him and gave him a satisfied smirk as she slurped up a mouthful of noodles. The noodles smelled delightful and Jareth wanted to eat them, _now._

"What are those?" he asked curiously, peering into the cup.

Sarah held the cup away from him and glared.

"Mr. Noodles," she said, slurping up another mouthful of noodles.

"Mr. Noodles? What has he got to do with _that_?" he asked pointing to her noodles. Sarah snorted.

"No, they're called Mr. Noodles," she explained.

"Oh. Bizarre," he mumbled, "Who names their food?"

He got off of the couch and disappeared into the kitchen, shifting around in the cupboard, trying to find some Mr. Noodles. Sarah watched him in amusement.

"I can't find any," he called back.

"Of course not," she replied.

"What?" his tone was snappish.

"I said OF COURSE NOT," she called back even louder, grinning.

"Yes, I heard that," he snapped, "Why can't I find them?"

"Because I'm eating the last one," she replied with satisfaction.

She could hear Jareth mumbling to himself. She distinctly heard the word harpy, and it was not used as an endearment.

"I think you mean 'my little harpy', darling," she called to him.

He appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and eyed her noodles ravenously. Sarah stared at him suspiciously. Then, he smiled and loosely moved towards her. He crawled across the couch to her and stroked the side of her face with his hand.

"I just want a taste," he said, as he moved in to kiss her. Sarah lost herself in fairy dust and soft lips for a moment, and a moment was all that he had needed. Jareth was now on the other end of the couch gobbling down the rest of her Mr. Noodles. Sarah's mouth fell open in shock. She closed it with a snap and smiled cruelly.

"I was going to decline, give you a little time, and then ease you in," she started, slowly, "But, I've decided that this will be better for you."

Jareth blinked at her.

"What in the Underground are you talking about, Sarah?"

"We're going home for Thanksgiving," she said with a smirk, "Karen's just going to eat you up."

Sarah's face became harder and crueller, if that was even possible, as she watched him eating her last package of Mr. Noodles.

"Oh, and I'm going to go to bed. Hit the sack early, get some reading in, have a little 'me' time. I would appreciate it if you could sleep on the couch tonight, you understand, right?"

Jareth's mouth was hanging open in confusion, a stolen noodle dangling from his lip, as he watched Sarah storm off to bed.

"But," he started, his mouth full of noodles, "What about finishing what we started?"

The only reply he'd received was Sarah's door clicking shut.

_AN: Yay! I finished my proposal! I would just like to take this time to let my faithful readers know that I may be delayed in the release of chapters of this story. Please, if I release Labrys chapters sooner, don't angry message me. I assure you that I am not neglecting this story, but I am taking a different approach to writing it. There are certain things I want to occur in this story, and as a result I have started writing it backwards. I think I'm a little lost right now, and I need to write this out of order to find my way again. I hope you liked this chapter. ;)_


	33. Sunday

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters. I am not making any money off of using the following in my story: Ever After (20th Century Fox), The Running Man (TriStar Pictures), or Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Sarah woke up to find that she was alone in bed. A wave of panic washed over her groggy mind as she frantically tried to clear her head. Where was Jareth? She rushed out of her room, tripping over her clothes from the night before. She stared at the couch, where Jareth was sleeping peacefully, an astrophysics textbook strewn across his chest and an empty Mr. Noodles package on the coffee table. Sarah shook her head at herself. Why had she made such a big deal about him stealing her food? She shrugged her shoulders in response to her own question. It was Mr. Noodles, after all, and she had been enjoying them. She stared at the sleeping man on her couch. But, it was Jareth, and she had been enjoying him even more. She walked over to him slowly, and carefully removed the textbook from his chest. She sat on the floor next to him, and leaned in to brush her lips against his oh, so softly.

He awoke instantly to the easy pressure against his lips. Sarah pulled back and sat on the floor, smiling slightly.

"You're still tired," he noted.

Sarah nodded and smiled. "I couldn't sleep. My bed felt empty."

Jareth smiled in response to her honest answer.

"Well, that can be corrected quite easily, you know," he replied, pulling her face to his again for another kiss.

Jareth looked at her again. She looked apologetic and Jareth couldn't understand her reasoning. He sat up abruptly and Sarah looked up at him from the floor. He swung his legs off of the couch and held his hand out to her. She put her hand in his without hesitation, and he pulled her up off the ground and into his arms. Then he swayed her around, dancing in her living room. Sarah watched him for awhile, lost in his intense eyes. Then he started to sing to her in soft, low tones. The sound of his voice sent chills down her back as she leaned her head on his shoulder. This was the life. Actually, how had she lived all these years without him? He'd only been here a week and she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him. She already couldn't sleep without him in her bed.

They swayed forever, forgetting the outside world. Forgetting all the stupid, little details of everyday life. Sarah closed her eyes and imagined that they were in an opulent ballroom, oddly shaped like a bubble. She smiled in remembrance. Jareth was here, however, in a world full of stupid, little details that she would have to take care of. She was determined to get him filling out all the paperwork that needed to be done to get official documentation here. She would need some more help from Jeff, she imagined, but it could be done. It would be done. And, then there was all the paperwork with the school. It could all be done. But, Sarah didn't have to think about it today. She could think about it tomorrow. It was Sunday, the day of rest, and she planned on resting all day.

Jareth stopped moving, and looked down at her.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sarah replied.

Jareth gave her a confused look and shrugged.

"No, let's rent a movie," she said brightly. Jareth turned from her and started to shift through his clothes.

"No, no, no. You'll defeat the purpose of Sunday," she said hotly, "We're going in our pyjamas."

Jareth stared at her.

"I hardly think that is appropriate."

"Oh, but it is."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him. Why was he being so stuffy? Hadn't he given up being a King? She reached into the closet and tossed his coat at him. He begrudgingly put it on, still unsure of why they weren't getting dressed. Sarah threw her coat on and made a mad dash for the door. Jareth followed her leisurely. They walked down the street, in their pyjamas, eliciting strange looks from several people. But, Sarah didn't care. In fact, she loved it. Go ahead and stare, people. Make my day. They finally reached Blockbuster. Sarah pulled the door open with a dramatic flair. She smiled widely at Jareth, who was unable to not return the smile. Sarah was so happy, so bright. How could that not make him smile?

Sarah idly perused the store's movie selection. She wasn't sure which movie to watch. What should they watch? A comedy? But, how would Jareth find Aboveground humour? She wasn't in the mood to explain jokes all day. Horror? No, too much adrenaline. Romance? But, wasn't she living a romance? Her brow furrowed as she tried to discern which movie genre would be the best to watch with Jareth. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed that Jareth had wondered off and was currently browsing movie titles by himself.

Sarah's fingers were tentatively resting on the DVD case of Ever After when Jareth shoved a movie case into her line of vision.

"I should like to see this strange tale," he said excitedly. Sarah looked at the movie title and then up at Jareth.

"No," she said. Her tone was more disbelief than negative in connotation. She simply couldn't believe that the former Goblin King had chosen _that_ movie. Sarah made a disgusted expression and, then looked up at his hopeful face.

"Really?" she asked. Jareth nodded, an eager smile dancing across his face. Sarah sighed resignedly and snatched the case from him.

"Fine," she said, "But, we're watching this, too." She waved Ever After around in the air. Jareth shrugged. He didn't care; he just really, really wanted to watch The Running Man. Sarah rolled her eyes as she brought the films up to the clerk. She couldn't believe that she was going to spend two hours of her precious Sunday watching an Arnold Schwarzenegger film.

They walked back to her apartment, Jareth excitedly gripping his The Running Man DVD. Sarah now had living proof that _all_ men were the same. She rolled her eyes. So much for Jareth having an intellectual taste in films. At least he'd forgotten about his pyjama-wearing now. They reached her apartment and Jareth handed the DVD to her expectantly. Sarah frowned. Oh well, His Majesty wants to watch The Running Man. She popped the disc into the DVD player and snuggled into the couch with Jareth. At the very least, she was getting to spend the day just relaxing with Jareth.

Two hours and a bowl of popcorn later, Jareth was all pumped up to go out running. He had hopped off the couch and was in the kitchen searching for something to eat while Sarah slyly slid her Ever After DVD into the player. Now it was her turn to be entertained, and he'd better not disrupt it. Sarah smiled sweetly as the movie started. Ah, fairy tales and romance. So what if she was living it already? She glanced up at Jareth who currently had a piece of cheese hanging out of his mouth and rolled her eyes. Even fairy tale ex-Goblin Kings weren't as perfect as Prince Charming. Sarah sighed, Prince Charming didn't exist. Well, at least she had the closest thing to it. She patted the couch next to her, indicating that Jareth should come sit with her. When he did, she wrapped herself in his arms and watched the fairy tale unfold on her television, ignoring the smacking of Jareth's lips as he munched on cheese.

"Happily ever after?" Jareth said, after watching the end of the film, "That's not very realistic, is it?"

Sarah looked up at him, "That depends on what makes you happy."

Jareth smiled at her knowingly, "I know what makes you happy."

"I bet you do," she whispered in his ear before she jumped off the couch to run to the bedroom. Jareth remained on the couch for a moment, watching the ending credits of the film roll by.

"Happily ever after," he whispered to himself, suddenly distracted by Sarah's faraway giggling. He smiled in spite of himself. He closed his eyes, savouring the atmosphere of this fantastic day.

"This is happily ever after."

_AN: Ah, a note on this chapter: my mother always told me that when you found someone and you discovered that you couldn't imagine your life without that person, then that is the person you are meant to be with. That is what it means to love. I guess that's the theme I went with here. Sarah realizes that she can't imagine her life without Jareth in it. Ahhh, love. :D_

_ANx2: I am currently finished writing this story. I will release the remaining chapters at a rate of one per day. There are a number of gaps in time and character explanation that I have purposely left open for me to write oneshot fillers in the future. I am quite fond of these characters, and revisiting them later would be a lot of fun. However, I hope that the ending that I provide to this little (er…not so little) tale will suffice. My future oneshots will just be fun fluff. ;) Anyway, enjoy and be patient…until tomorrow, my dears, until tomorrow._


	34. Go Together Like a Horse and Carriage

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. All other characters are mine.

The rest of the month of November had paddled along rapidly. Jareth's official documentation had started arriving in the mail, slowly, but it was all the same to Sarah. The fact that he had official documentation at all was good enough for her. Thanksgiving had been a hilarious event. Her father had eyed Jareth suspiciously, but as soon as the conversation turned to stocks, which Jareth had been studying diligently ever since Sarah had mentioned that her father was interested in them, Robert had turned from icy protectiveness to warm and welcoming. Karen had an intense dislike of Jareth from their phone encounter, and she and Jareth had had a staring match over dinner. Somehow Jareth found it in his heart to compliment her interior decorating, which had caused a few icicles to fall from her demeanour. Toby, on the other hand, had stared at Jareth carefully at first, taking him in slowly. Once he had gotten over the initial shyness of a small child towards an adult, he immediately became attached to Jareth. Sarah had been surprised to find that Jareth was extremely good with children. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised at all. One of the Goblin King's main duties was to take unwanted children, and in essence goblins were like children, so naturally he should know how to treat them.

Toby had grown increasingly attached to Jareth during the visit, and one evening when Sarah was tucking him into bed, he told her that he wanted her to marry Jareth. The following conversation had followed:

"Maybe someday, Toby," Sarah whispered, kissing his head and clicking off the light. She turned to leave the room.

"Will you invite the goblins to your wedding?" he asked sleepily.

"What?" Fear crept up through Sarah's form. Did he remember?

"Goblins," Toby mumbled sleepily.

"Of course not, they'll ruin the cake," Sarah replied lightly.

Toby giggled and she walked out into the hall, clicking the door shut behind her. She slipped into her old room to find Jareth stretched out across her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling, "You know Karen will have a fit."

"No, I don't think so, Sarah," Jareth replied lazily, "I think she is rather fond of me now."

"Oh," Sarah said distractedly.

"Sarah?" Jareth's voice was etched with concern. He sat up, watching her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she turned to face him.

"I think Toby remembers," Sarah said softly.

Jareth chuckled softly. The sound alarmed Sarah and she stared at him. How could he laugh at that fact?

"Why do you say that, Sarah?"

"He asked me if we would invite the goblins to our wedding," she said absently, only realizing afterwards what she had said. Jareth raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Of course not, they'll ruin the cake," he said jokingly, still watching Sarah's reactions. She stared at him.

"That's what I told him."

Then they both broke into laughter. Sarah finally moved over to the bed and snuggled up in Jareth's arms.

"Marriage," she whispered.

"Well, it happens," Jareth said, "And, to a young boy, it's the next logical step, isn't it?"

"Just to a young boy?" Sarah asked quietly.

Jareth shifted to look at her face. Her brow was furrowed with the nonsensical fear of hers. Why was she so convinced that he was going to leave her?

"No. After all, young boys grow up," he said, kissing her forehead.

He heard her snicker softly and felt her snuggle into his chest further. Where was the harpy tonight? He glanced around her room, noting that few things had changed since he'd last sat outside her window, in owl form. Maybe it was her childhood surroundings that put her on edge. Silly girl. Maybe the time had come, then, to make her fully aware of his intentions. He still found it hard to believe that she wasn't fully aware of his intentions. He could feel that Sarah's breathing had become even; she was sleeping. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. Silly, pretty harpy.

Upon returning to Sarah's apartment, which was increasingly being referred to as 'Sarah and Jareth's place', life had returned to the norm for the pair. Jareth worked diligently in Ed's lab, while the professor worked hard at trying to come up with terms for Jareth's studies with the University. Jareth understood that he would have a much easier time obtaining the position of PhD candidate if he had publications with his name on them. As a result, he worked hard with the other members of the research group to complete equations and experiments. He'd been there a little over a month and had contributed to just about every project in the lab. It would be a long haul before he would have the word 'doctor' tacked onto the front of his name, but he didn't mind. After all, he planned to be around for a long time. In the meantime, he brought home a small paycheque and contributed what he could to their little household.

Sarah, on the other hand, became consumed by midterms and term papers. There were days when Jareth came home only to find that he was on his own for dinner again. It was during these times that he felt the need to be near her most acutely. He started to understand Sarah's ridiculous fear. What if she didn't want him anymore? What if she met some dashing, young teaching assistant while she was in school? Often, when he was feeling particularly paranoid, he would show up outside her lecture hall to walk her home. He always knew that he was being absurd as soon as he saw her beaming face as she exited the lecture hall. It was strange, but short absences always seemed worse than long ones. It was during those lapses of reason that he found himself thinking more and more about marriage; about what life would be like with Sarah; about their future children; about growing old with her. And, as always, with that last thought, his tongue would dart out automatically and slide across his teeth.

It was an awfully cold day in December when it all came to a head. Maria had come to the apartment, looking for Sarah and discovering that she was once again lost in the library. Maria had been planning on doing some grocery shopping, and was looking for company.

"Do you want to come, Jer? I mean, grocery shopping? Can anything be more boring?"

Jareth sighed moodily, once again consumed by his meaningless paranoia.

"I suppose I may as well go with you," he conceded.

"Well, geez, don't sound so excited, Jer! I love you, too!" Maria spat back.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Tossing on his coat, he walked with Maria to the grocery store. But, this store was unlike the tiny, family-owned store that Sarah had dragged him through before. This was a _supermarket_. Jareth felt a bit overwhelmed by the bright fluorescent lights and aisle after aisle of every kind of food you could possibly want. Jareth walked down the soup aisle with purpose, stopping in front of the Mr. Noodles display and practically filling his basket with the packages. He'd nearly cleared the shelf when Maria arrived behind him. She let out a low whistle.

"Sarah had better finish with those term papers soon or she's going to come home to one very obese Goblin King."

Jareth looked down at his stomach. Obese? Not possible, he was still as trim as ever. He shot Maria an irritated glance, only to see that she was just teasing him. She punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"But, seriously, Jareth," she said as she walked away, "You should get some veggies in, maybe a little protein."

Jareth rolled his eyes. As though he could cook anything other than Mr. Noodles. He followed Maria as she waltzed through the produce section, collecting various types of vegetables and fruits.

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" she asked, "You clearly aren't getting enough good food in."

She peered at him intensely.

"You look," she paused for effect, "Sallow."

Jareth's face became rather angry. Sallow? Him? Never. But, it would be nice to eat something other than Mr. Noodles for once. He really missed Sarah's somewhat malformed meals. At least they were…inventive.

They walked to the cash register and started loading up their groceries. Maria was talking non-stop about what she was going to make for dinner for him, and how Sarah could never make a meal as well as she could. Jareth's attention, however, was focussed on a magazine. Maria finally realized that he wasn't paying any attention to her, and followed the direction of his gaze. She almost dropped her cantaloupe.

"Martha Stewart's Weddings?" she said slowly, "Oh man, are you guys getting married?"

Jareth was barely aware of the screeching creature that had attached herself to him. He was still staring at the magazine. Why not? It was the next logical step, after all, and this little boy had grown up a long time ago. Jareth finally acknowledged Maria, and looked around as he gripped her shoulders. Several customers and a few cashiers were watching them now.

"Maria, stop," he said commandingly, "You must not say anything to Sarah. It may be quite some time before I am able to afford a ring worthy of her. And, I have not asked her, so you _mustn't_ say _anything _to her. I need your word."

Maria stared at him and a dreamy smile formed on her face.

"Do I have your word?" he demanded.

Maria just continued to smile dreamily and nod absently. Jareth frowned. What was it with women and marriage? It was almost as though the event was the end all and be all of a woman's life. Were they not modern women receiving an education equally alongside men? Why would something like a wedding still be so important? Jareth shook his head, unable to determine an answer to his own question.

"Getting married, are you?" a voice came from behind.

Jareth spun around quickly and found himself face to face with Ed. He sighed in relief, but just as quickly as the relief had come it had left, with fear to replace it. He opened his mouth to ask Ed not to say anything to Sarah, but Ed only held up his hand to stop him.

"You haven't got anything to worry about here, Jareth," he said jovially, "Well, maybe from this one."

He pointed behind him at tiny girl dressed in a pink snowsuit. She glared at Jareth sulkily. She looked him up and down critically.

"I don't know if you can marry Sarah," she said decidedly, "She's too pretty for you."

Jareth frowned at her, and she smiled in satisfaction.

"But, maybe," she said, "If you get her to come play with me, then she can marry you. I guess."

Ed laughed at the girl and picked her up.

"This is my daughter, Alexis," he said, "Alexis, this is Jareth."

"Hi," she said brightly.

"Hello," Jareth replied.

"Sarah used to babysit Alexis when she was with Cory. Unfortunately, when that ended, so did our little arrangement," Ed explained to Jareth.

"I find that odd," Jareth said quietly, "It isn't like Sarah to turn on a child."

Ed shrugged. "Pain makes us do strange things."

"Well," Jareth said smartly to Alexis, "I shall do what I can, milady." He made a low bow to the girl, and she giggled in delight.

Maria and Jareth said their goodbyes to Ed and Alexis and had started on their way back to Maria's apartment. Maria was lost in fits of dreaminess, causing Jareth to roll his eyes. Was this going to work? Would she keep her mouth shut? Living up to her promise, she had made him a delightful meal far above the standards of Sarah's cooking. But, oddly, he found that he still missed Sarah's off-kilter meals. Following some hilarious after-dinner conversation, Jareth decided to go home.

He opened the door, shivering from the cold, dragging his bags of Mr. Noodles along. He didn't expect Sarah to be home, but there she was leaning on the kitchen doorframe, watching him.

"Where did you go?" she asked, eying his bags.

"Grocery shopping, clearly," he said waving the bags about, "And, then Maria cooked me a _delightful_ meal."

Sarah bristled visibly and Jareth smirked. She was so easy to irritate. He dropped his bags and rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"What's up?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

He pulled back and stared at her perfect green eyes.

"I love you," he whispered before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her off to the bedroom.

_AN: As I edit each chapter, I realize that I could leave it at the end of any of them…I think that's kind of fun…so, you'll never know when it's done! BWA HA HA! But, when it is done, I assure you that you will know. :)_


	35. A Very Long Engagement

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own all other characters.

Jareth stood in front of the window of the small store. He jammed his hands into his coat pockets in a vain attempt to keep protect them against the cold wind. He had thought about this decision carefully. In terms of a human relationship, he and Sarah had not been together for very long at all. To the eyes of most, they had been strangers until now. But, he knew that their joining would be inevitable, and he had searched high and low for a token that would appropriately display the affection he felt for her. It was a difficult search, but a meaningful one. If he had done this his way, in the Underground, he would have made some absurdly ornate trinket with magic and given it to her. A pretty bauble for a pretty possession. Now he knew Sarah so well, and he knew that ornate would not be the right thing.

Jareth also had a budget to contend with. His modest salary from the lab had not afforded him with a large, dispensable income. In fact, his income was quite slim. But, he had saved what little he could, claiming to have wasted that portion of his paycheque on something frivolous. He had brought forth the harpy with that false admission, but to bring forth the goddess with this token would certainly make her anger worthwhile. He stared at it, and it glared back at him. It was perfect, it was Sarah. With a small sigh, he pulled open the door and walked to the man behind the desk. He told the man exactly what he wanted, and the man had told him that he had made a wise choice.

The man brought the ring to Jareth, and he turned it slightly in the light. The tiny diamonds on either side of the center stone shimmered. The center stone itself was a large, dark sapphire shaped into a wide, squat circular form. Jareth smirked. The shape reminded him of a peach, and the colour of the stones, bright white against deep blue black, reminded him of the night sky, just after twilight. He smiled, as soon as it was on Sarah's finger, it would embody all of the things he loved most in life. The setting rested on a thing band of white gold. Perfect. Although he didn't expect Sarah to agree to a marriage in the very near future, he wanted it made perfectly clear that he wasn't going anywhere and neither was she. He wanted the world to know that he had met his match. If he had to wait a hundred years for their wedding, well, it wouldn't be the first time. Besides, he was quite good with patience - he needed to be to live with Sarah.

He told the man that he would take the ring. The man rang it through the register and Jareth paid, not without a small twinge of sadness at watching such a large sum of money leave his hand. It was a strange sensation for Jareth; to be saddened by such a materialistic matter. He panicked a bit; he was slowly becoming more and more human, more and more involved in this world. He breathed slowly, reminding himself that he had done this for Sarah. And, if given the choice, he would do it again. As the man was in the back of the store, giving the ring one final polish, Jareth glanced around absently. A collection of jewellery boxes caught his eye, one in particular. He smiled widely. He must have it to give to Sarah, at whatever cost.

The man returned and started to put the ring into a small velvet box. Jareth stopped him.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a hassle, I would like that box instead," he said politely, pointing to the box in question.

The man turned and looked up at the box. He smiled and shook his head.

"She must be some girl," he muttered as he pulled the box down, "This'll cost extra."

Jareth nodded earnestly. At any cost. The man regarded him for a moment and looked the box.

"You're really in love," he said. It wasn't a question. Jareth peered at him, confused. The man swayed a bit, as though arguing with himself internally.

"I'll tell you what," he started, "I'll give you this for free. I don't see many people actually in love nowadays."

Jareth's brow furrowed. Why else would someone spend so much time looking for a trinket? It was an item meant to display an everlasting love and affection. It had to be exactly what she would desire. Something that she would want to display proudly, yet something that evoked very private feelings, as well. Had humans really separated the fact from the fiction here? Had they really capitalized on _love_, of all things? Yes, he was in love. And, he was certain that when Sarah saw the ring, she would know exactly what he was thinking about when he had chosen it for her. She would know that it had taken time and effort to find, but that it had been waiting there, for him to find it.

"This is an old ring, I'll have you know," the man said, continuing on as always, "It has quite a history, or so I've been told."

"Oh?" Jareth asked, intrigued.

"My father has been keeping it in the back for years, but when he passed on I decided that it was time to sell it. He told me that he had received the ring from the one woman he had truly loved, and coincidentally she was not my mother," he shot Jareth a knowing look and continued, "He told me that we should keep it until the right man comes. Until the man who loves a woman as much as he had loved this woman would come. He said that she had told him that this ring would belong to someone who deserved it in the future, and that he should keep it until such a time."

Jareth narrowed his eyes at the man. What a suspicious story.

"And, who was this woman?" Jareth asked.

The man shrugged non-committally.

"I saw her once. Most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on, I would've sworn that she was a Faerie. She just disappeared, and would return for short visits when it suited her. It drove my father to madness. Literally. It's funny though, in some strange way you remind me of her."

Jareth was taken aback by the comment, but it was logical. He had lived a long time, and there was a certain twinkle in his eyes that he would never be able to hide, and that would give him away to believers forever. Of course that ring was Faerie made. He snorted at himself, how else would it so perfectly embody everything in his heart? What was interesting about the story was that whoever this Faerie had been, she had been a soothsayer. Jareth wondered silently, if he knew her.

The man shook his head slightly.

"Listen to me! I'm going mad, as well," he muttered.

He handed a small bag to Jareth and shooed him through the door. When Jareth had finally left and was walking down the street, the man suddenly felt relieved; as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders and his purpose in life had been found. He was glad to be rid of the ring and the box. They had belonged together, and something in him knew this as well. He shook his head. Maybe he was going to end up as mad as his father in the end.

Jareth strolled down the street leisurely. He was certain that Sarah would not be home when he returned to the apartment, so why rush? He paused outside a store. Wine. Yes, wine. He'd often heard that wine was quite a romantic accessory to have while proposing marriage. He glanced to his left. Oh, and flowers. No, _a flower_. A single, blue rose. He snorted as he picked it out. It was to represent the strange, unnatural beauty of their relationship. He was certain that Sarah would pick up on it. He paid for these items and happily continued on his way home.

When he finally reached the quiet apartment, he took his time planning out his proposal. It should be anything but ordinary, and then he suddenly thought that it should be completely ordinary. No matter what hideously romantic notion he came up with, he knew that someone else had done it before. So, he decided if _everything_ was cliché, he would just do something with his own twist. Why not? Nothing was normal about their relationship, from the very beginning. Why try to change that now? He set the rose in a vase on the coffee table and pushed his astrophysics texts under the couch. Out of sight, out of mind. Although, he suddenly did have the urge to read up on black holes. Was he nervous? Not possible.

He glanced down at the table. The rose was in place, the wine bottle was resting gently beside it. Everything was in place, so he tossed himself onto the couch and waited. He didn't have to wait long before he heard Sarah's key in the door. She looked tired and irritated when she came in the door, frantically pulling off her shoes and tossing her backpack to the ground. She hadn't even looked towards the couch yet. She hadn't noticed Jareth, and why would she? Normally he would be working for hours in the lab. But, today was not a normal day. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives.

Sarah finally looked up to see the blue rose on the table. Her brow furrowed as she didn't understand what it was doing there, nor the wine sitting beside it. She turned her confused face to Jareth and he tossed something at her. She caught it deftly with one hand and looked down at it.

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly, taken by its opulent beauty. In her hand she held a perfect sphere which was a murky, pearly white. It was opal encrusted, perfectly displaying the variable interplay of colours that the mineral entailed. It was beautiful.

Jareth smirked. "A crystal, nothing more," he was stopped by Sarah.

"No, it's not," she stated simply.

Jareth rolled her eyes. Must she ruin everything of beauty? Must she _always _have the last word? He breathed loudly in irritation.

"Sorry," she whispered, looking apologetic. When he didn't say anything, she offered a suggestion.

"And, if I turn it this way, it'll show me my dreams?"

Jareth really was irritated now. She had ruined the moment; the lines, the perfect irony. Ruined. He was off the couch and attempting to take it from her hand. He would have to try again some other time. But, Sarah fought him for it.

"You can't just give me something and then take it away because I didn't play your silly word game!" she hissed, her grip on the sphere waning.

"Why couldn't you just have kept your mouth shut for once?" he returned giving the sphere one final tug. It slipped from both their hands and fell to the ground with a thud. For a moment they both stood still, staring at it. Jareth shot Sarah a highly irritated glance and scooped it up.

"It was perfect, you know," he said, inspecting the spherical box for damage.

"What was? That thing?" she asked peering over his shoulder at the box.

"No," he said, spinning to face her, "Everything. And, then you had to open your mouth."

Sarah wasn't listening. She wanted the box, and whatever was inside of it. She reached for it, and Jareth held it far above her reach. He shook his head at her, finally deciding to give it back to her. Sarah held it in her palm carefully, letting roll until she found the latch to open it. She looked up at Jareth before pushing in the small latch. The box sprung open and Sarah gasped. She hadn't been expecting a ring. Jareth watched her expression carefully. She could make or break his very soul in this moment. She looked shocked, and for once had nothing to say. Jareth gave her smug glance as the realization that she had actually ruined something beautiful came across her features. His smirk immediately melted away as he watched her eyes mist over. He stared at her. What was the problem now? She hadn't wanted this to happen? Then what was he doing here at all? She looked helpless.

Jareth took the sphere from her in exasperation, and out of fear that she would drop it again. He plucked the ring from it, and in his irritation pushed it towards her.

"Do you want this or not?" he asked, clearly feeling that he had lost again, and not bearing the rejection well. No one ever said Jareth wasn't a sore loser.

Sarah's mouth was hanging open, and all she could do was nod. He started to hand it to her, pouting, and then her words, or lack there of, actually hit him. His mouth fell open in shock, and she held her left hand out in anticipation. He grinned in disbelief, although he didn't really know why. Of course they were meant to be together. He slid the ring on her finger slowly, and looked her in the eyes. She smiled slightly. He didn't have to ask, it was a given. He leaned down to kiss her, tasting the saline of her tears. He knew they were tears of joy, and that made them taste sweeter, somehow. They held each other for a long while before either spoke.

Sarah walked slowly with Jareth to the couch. They sat, snuggled up in each other, basking in each other's love. Sarah was turning the sapphire in the light. Jareth had explained his reasoning behind the ring, and told her the story that the man in the store had told her.

"So, it was meant for us?" she asked.

Jareth shrugged. "It would seem so."

Sarah snuggled into his chest.

"But, you know, this will be a long engagement," she said, seriously, "I want to finish school yet. And, with my big Masters plan, it could be a while."

Jareth nodded. "I've waited a millennia or two already, what's a few more years?"

Sarah smiled. As she leaned against him, she glanced at the table and frowned.

"Okay, so I get the wine," she started, "Which you probably should have allowed me to drink before you threw a random ball at me."

Jareth snorted. "Then you would never have caught it, my dear."

"But," she continued, ignoring him, "What's with the blue rose?"

Jareth closed his eyes slowly. Why had he thought that she would understand? He opened his eyes and looked at her. She really was a radiant harpy. This was the rest of his life, and he could definitely be happy with her, even if she infuriated him every half hour.

"Does it really matter?" he asked.

Sarah looked at the rose once more. It was so strangely beautiful. She shook her head slowly.

"No, not at all."

_AN: One more…_


	36. Til Death Do Us Part

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do, however, own all other characters.

_AN: So this is the end, for those of you who need a little time to say goodbye. ;) Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I wouldn't have kept going if it weren't for you. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride, and keep in mind that this story is far from over… Hee hee. Lots of love, o-y-p-t. –hugs and kisses- _

Jareth stood in front of the mirror, taking in his reflection. The mirror showed a man, a human man, dressed in a tuxedo. He sighed and shook his head; it was hard to believe that five years had past since he had made his decision. It was amazing to think that everything had come down to this. Just last week he'd had his thesis defence, and it was only a matter of paperwork until he could add the title Doctor to the front of his name.

He smiled at his reflection. He was _happy._ He turned his gaze to the window. It was such a perfect day, nothing could go wrong. It would be the best day of his life. Other men would be suffering from a headache right now; sweaty palms, upset stomach, cold feet. Not Jareth. He'd been waiting his entire existence for this day.

The door creaked open behind him, and young blonde boy practically fell into the room. Jareth turned smiling, and shaking his head at the boy. The boy blushed at his own klutziness.

"Toby," Jareth said warmly, lifting him from his awkward position easily. Toby frowned, but his face brightened quickly.

"Sarah told me to report to you!" Toby announced this as though it were a mission that he had successfully completed.

"She told me to tell you what she looks like," he laughed manically. Oh, to be young and mad again.

"Oh?" Jareth said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I wasn't supposed to see her."

"Well, you didn't," Toby said importantly. "_I_ did."

Jareth smiled at the boy.

"She's real pretty today," Toby finally said.

"I can imagine," Jareth replied.

The door creaked open once more, and Ed sidled in.

"They're ready for you now," he said quietly, smiling.

Jareth inhaled deeply, finally hearing the soft cry of the cello's song. The three of them left the room, Jareth leading the way. As Jareth looked around the park, he smiled in reminiscence. Perfect. He took his place beside a very familiar stone monument and waited. A smile crept onto his face when a young girl came down the aisle in a brilliant cerulean dress. She looked exactly like her father, who was smiling brightly on Jareth's right hand side. The girl was followed by Maria, also entrancing, dressed in a blue gown.

Jareth's smile became permanent as he watched the vision in white approaching, over her favourite bridge. Oh, how perfect she was. How serene her face was, how smooth she looked, like a flawless goddess. His smile grew wider as she came closer. He could see the fire in her green eyes; the fire that caused him to give up eternity. He knew, as he took her hands in his that beneath this flawless exterior was the harpy that his heart belonged to. She smiled softly, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking. She probably did. Damn harpy.

The ceremony flew by, and Jareth was lost in pools of emerald: mumbling the vows he'd already taken in his heart, vaguely listening, waiting for that one last line. Ah, there it was: you may kiss the bride. And, he did. Softly, lightly, teasingly, lovingly – just to give a promise of what the night would hold for them. But, for now, they had to celebrate with their loved ones.

The night sped on at a rapid pace. Jareth was constantly being denied his wife with claims of 'you have the rest of your life' or, 'soon you'll be tired of each other' followed by hideous laughter. As though that concept was particularly funny on anyone's wedding day. Frustrated and tired of watching Sarah from across the room, he ventured out of the tent.

The summer night air was fresh against his skin; he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The day really had been perfect, but he was growing weary of the party. Opening his eyes, he surveyed the park. Of course this would be the only place that they could have had their wedding. It was where it all began, after all. Jareth smiled at the remembrance of Sarah at fifteen. She'd caught him then with her spirited recitations of the words. She was on fire, even at that age. On fire. God, he loved her.

Suddenly, he breathed in a familiar scent; one he'd not inhaled in over five years. He turned warily to discover a soft white glow emanating from the forest. He was drawn to it, he was _commanded_ to it. Jareth moved to it slowly, deliberately, as though in a trance. He could see her platinum hair, ethereal and perfect, brushing the leaves. He smiled slightly. He didn't even see Sarah coming out of the tent to find him.

Sarah watched Jareth head to the forest. She could see the glow coming from the forest and her heart filled with dread. Not now, not after she'd finally insured happiness in life. She ran after Jareth, tears filling her eyes. How could she? How? After five years? How cruel.

"Jareth," she tried to call, but she found that she had lost her voice.

She was so close to the forest now. She tripped at the entrance, her pristine dress of white marred by a long green stain. But, what was that to her? What was a stupid dress if she were to lose Jareth? Finally, he stopped and she ran full on into his back, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. If he was going, she was going with him. Sarah glared at the High Queen, who only looked upon the pair in idle amusement.

"Jareth," she said, her voice like tingling bells in Sarah's ears. "I see that you're lost upon me now."

She looked kindly on Sarah, who still stared at her as though she was a dangerous predator out to destroy them.

"But, you always were, after all."

Jareth said nothing. He was glad that she no longer looked upon him with sadness.

"Sarah," he whispered, gripping one of her hands lightly, willing her to release him from her vice-like grip.

Sarah stared up with him with that fear of hers. As though he would disappear at any second. He didn't understand why she refused to comprehend that he _couldn't_ go back. Even worse, didn't she see, today of all days, that he didn't _want_ to go? He ran a hand down the side of her perfect face, and her expression became slightly less fearful. She was still overly cautious about the High Queen's presence. Sarah came around and stood next to Jareth, gripping his hand tightly.

The High Queen approached her, and delicately brushed her hand down the front of Sarah's dress, removing the grass stain. Sarah looked down, confused.

"Thank you," she said softly, her voice still drenched in caution.

The High Queen smiled at her and drew a hand along the side of her face. The feeling was euphoric to Sarah. She backed away, untrusting.

"Sweet child," the High Queen said, regretfully. "I was so wrong about you."

Sarah frowned. She had no idea what the High Queen was talking about. The High Queen turned her attention back to Jareth.

"I wanted to give you a wedding gift," she started, the tinkling bells tickling Sarah's ears so gently. "But, as you know I can't give one to _you_."

Sarah looked from Jareth to the High Queen. Why not? Was it against Faerie law to give humans presents? Jareth nodded in response. The High Queen turned to Sarah.

"But, you, my dear, are an entirely different matter."

"What?" Sarah said; she couldn't help herself.

The High Queen reached out and touched Sarah's face again. Sarah bit her lip, trying to hold her own against her. Damn Faeries, so eternally seductive.

"Jareth was born of magic, and he chose to have it stripped from him," she started to explain. Sarah felt the High Queen transferring something to her. She distinctly smelt the scent of fairy dust. Why was it always getting her into trouble? Couldn't she just avoid it? Oh no, not her.

"You've been touched by magic and it lingers upon you."

She removed her hand from Sarah. She started to speak to Jareth, while still looking at Sarah,

"You must miss your family, your kingdom."

Her voice was soft and sad. Jareth looked down at his feet. He did miss them, but he regretted nothing.

"I regret nothing," he replied.

Sarah smiled sadly, she wished she could fully believe that. She could hear a twinge of regret in his voice. The High Queen smiled at her, as though she'd heard her thoughts.

"You have a beautiful heart," she said to Sarah, stroking a stray strand of hair back in line with the others. "And, it is your heart that will allow you to bring Jareth to the Underground with you."

"What?" Sarah and Jareth said in unison.

The High Queen smiled, regarding both of them.

"Not permanently, of course. But, perhaps for short visits."

So, that was her gift. Sarah smiled, tears in her eyes. What an amazing gift. She looked to Jareth, whose face showed such gratefulness; she thought for a moment that she might see the former Goblin King cry. Fat chance at that. The High Queen smiled at them once more and kissed each of them once on the top of their heads. They both blinked, and in that instant, she was gone. They stood in the center of the forest, Sarah still gripping Jareth's hand tightly. Sarah turned to him, clearly touched and relieved.

"So, she didn't come here to take you from me," she said breathlessly.

Jareth smirked. "Of course not, Mrs. Brùinidh."

Sarah made a face at that. Why had she decided to call him a brownie? He'd never let her live it down, and now she was stuck with it. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, warming her bare arms which had chilled in the night air.

"So, you're here…forever?" she asked, just as reassurance.

"Til death do us part, Sarah."

"Til death do us part," she repeated, tilting her face up, allowing her lips to meet his.


End file.
